Dividing Feelings
by num-num-num
Summary: Robin's having mixed feelings about a certain one eyed mercinary, his world soon spinning out of control, causing his mind to twist in a maze of confusion, what will happen to the bird? DARK! DARK DARK!(fluffy at the end)
1. Feelings

_**This went through a serious editing phase, so that's why it took so long, I'm not sure when I'll get the next oe unp though, it is done, but it's cram time at the dumb school, so... *sigh* but summer! Summer is indeed coming my cards! So much time to write, draw and burn school books... **_

_**xD**_

_**soon**_

_**...**_

_**Okay, so I**__**'ve challenged myself to make a heart(fluff) story, but keep it just as sexually disturbing as always, so not like Zombies In the Dying Flesh, my last story, where it was more gore than sex, this will be more sex and **__**romance**__**? Maybe we'll see.**_

_**=3**_

_**Warnings - brosifs, there ain't none for this one :(**_

_**VUV**_

_**Disclaimer - literately though, if i owned I wouldn't be stuck where I am in the world **_

_**Cx**_

_**XXX**_

_**Chapter one - Feelings**_

* * *

The first time he'd seen him Robin's heart skipped a beat, whether it from fear or excitement he didn't know, finding that despite their first meeting being through a screen the feeling still effected him just as much, growing frustrated as the Slade-bot had broken apart in his hold, clearly irritated after not getting to see the man he'd fought so hard to view under the mask. From that point on his whole body would react when Slade was even mentioned in the tower, though he hide it behind a wall of loathing and hatred to avoid questioning from his team, though with every passing day his heart swelled farther, soon finding himself unable to ignore the feeling, an erotic thought mixing with the usual darker tones, starting with him strapped to a table, quickly changing to something far more sexual, the man towering, teasing him with his mouth, it wasn't long when the thoughts became more frequent, the need to catch him arising due to the thoughts. He couldn't fall for, or fear, a villain, so he needed him jailed as quickly as possible, not having the desire to figure the thoughts any time soon, them affecting his work. He was the reason the Titan trained so hard, the reason most, if not all of his free time was spent in the training hall, away from his friends, away from everyone. You could say he was anti-social, but he did it for one reason, to catch the distraction clouding his mind, invading his dreams, well nightmares in his opinion, afraid the feelings would consume him fully each time they'd faced.

* * *

His head shot up, waking from an unnerving night-terror, only having a moment to collect himself when the metal door slid to the side, Cyborg poking his head through the opening, only uttering two words in a deep upsetting tone.

"It's Slade."

This time, this awful time, the time when he was caught by Slade, forced into an unwanted apprenticeship, that the feeling grew, having been so close for so long, fighting, the other towering him at times, still not knowing weather it was fear or excitement as his heart threatened to erupt from his chest. He had to fight, he needed to get away, he thought it was fear, but afraid it was the other option, knowing he had to get away, so he fought, his friends eventually coming to save him, having discovered the nano-probes coursing through their veins. Robin being more grateful than his friends would even know, but the feelings grew, even when away from the villain, until Terra came into their lives, the stabbing pain in the core of his soul when his enemy fell into the depths of fiery lava haunted him, he hated Terra for it, and while he was saddened by her death, nothing compared to the deep chasm the mercenary's left, though he refuse to admit it. He somehow convinced himself that the feeling was simply his torture towards himself for allowing anyone to die on his watch. When the dust had affected him, he was glad to see the man alive, if only to discover he was a simple hallucinatio, feeling the darkness cloud his chest, making it difficult to breath, telling himself it was just a relapse of being reminded of the past, though he put on a smile, acting for his friends sake, feeling near to tears for some unknown reason.

By the time Raven's father, Trigon came to the mortal realm, he bathed in the feeling of despair, coming close to suicide several times before, seeing the man making it lift away instantly, being replaced by a spark of relief, the excitement or fear coming back full force, them fighting together in perfect harmony, without any sort of preparation being exhilarating for the boy, though when the man said they where old friends, he couldn't accept that, as if it wasn't enough. He remembered when Slade had lost his mask, his heart dropping as only a skeleton was in the place flesh should be, thinking he wasn't even alive, felling relief when he was told of his plan to have it restored, how it was only temporary. It was after they defeated the devil when the feelings became more convoluted, him staying up later going through files of the villain haunting him, his friends thinking it was only because the need to catch him, but they where wrong. The feeling's had changed in such a way, he just wanted to see his face, know who he was, no longer wishing to throw him in jail, only needing that small pleasure, feeling it the only way to keep hold of his sanity.

In the time he sat in a large Japanese style dojo during their trip to Tokyo, the orange mask haunting him in a way, having thought it was the man helping him escape, until he saw the pink goo. He could feel the disappointment, but ignored it, changing back into his uniform, a mask replacing the shades he'd used as a disguise. After defeating their enemy, Brushogun, him and Starfire kissed, though the one he thought of wasn't the girl, it was him, that causing the fear to rise. They returned to the tower maybe a week later, nothing more happening between them, though it was awkward for a while, soon passing as time went on.

This was about the time his feelings became rampant, he needed to sort out his mind, but didn't know how. Every time he saw a picture of the wanted criminal, his heart fluttered, he didn't understand, he needed to understand. Often finding himself taking out his frustration on other criminals and punching bags, growing far more dangerous as time went on. It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday his friends noticed something off.

* * *

It was some time during the party when Cyborg noticed a distant look in the bird's eyes, a look of yearning, he'd seen the look many times in the past, but it was his birthday, he should be having fun.

"Yo, Rob, what's up?" The leader shook his head, his hair bobbing, as if he'd woken from a trance, turning to the half metal Titan with a hum.

"Oh... Nothing, just a lot on my mind..." He smiled tiredly, feeling exhausted, resting the side of his head on a hand, yawning softly, the long sleeve of his navy blue button up providing cushioning, blue bell bottoms reaching the floor.

"It's your party, man! Dance or something!" He patted his friend on the shoulder, encouraging him to join in on the fun.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood..." He whispered, sounding as if he was near to drifting to sleep. Cy knew the other hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, if any, but dozing at his party? He shrugged, seeing the far off look returning to the other's masked face, looking to the depths of space, seemingly seeking an answer, but to what, the his friend didn't know.

"Okay, man, but remember, this is your party." The leader didn't even seem to hear the words, simply humming, shaking his head slightly in acknowledgment. After the Cybernetic teen left him, it wasn't long when he grew tired of the bartenders repeated offerings of drinks he wasn't old enough to have, and girls attempting to flirt, not finding even a small ping of interest in them.

* * *

He slipped away sometime during the party, deciding he needed to figure out his overflowing thoughts, walking around the club, rubbing his temples in irritation, he hated this.

"What's wrong with me..." He muttered, burying head in hands. He sat, the cool December air nipping at his cheeks, which turned a slight shade of pink as he tried to sort his emotions, it was hard, they'd gotten worse, as they always did, over time, him being far to lost in the turrent that was his mind,

"You alright, boy?" His head shot up on instinct, seeing a buff form towering over him, light gray hair, accompanied by a goatee to his chin, a bright blue orb scanning the lethal body, other covered by a patch.

"Fine... just... lost in thought..." He ran a hand through his raven locks, sighing as the man remained.

"Feelings?"

"How did you know?"

"You are a teenager." The stranger smirked, somehow causing the unknown feelings, fear or excitement, to arise.

"Do I know you?" He narrowed his eyes, sure he knew that wasn't him was it?

"I don't think so... Hi my name's Joseph." Robin shook the outstretched hand, still not convinced, though when he really lisened, this man could't be his foe, his voice was slightly higher.

"umm... Robin..."

"Nice to meet you, boy, but I already knew your name." The hero laughed nervously again.

"I guess you did..." He raked a hand through his hair for the second time, before standing to stretch, yawning softly.

"So what brings the mighty boy wonder to this side of town." He motioned to the dark streets only illuminated by a single light above them.

"Oh... uhh... birthday." He didn't know why he told the stranger, but he did, he somehow felt as if he'd already known, like he was mocking him.

"Yours?"

"Yah..."

"How old?"

"Eighteen..." He smiled softly, once again feeling he'd already known, but was only asking to be polite.

"Why are you not with your friends?"

"Just... A lot on my mind..." He repeated. "I didn't even want to celebrate..." The man hummed, as if in understanding.

"Want to go do something that would take your mind away from what troubles you?" The boy stilled, eyes going wide as he looked to the older male. "I don't mean that, boy." The teen seemed to relax.

"Oh, alright then, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the pier." Robin thought for a moment before deciding there was nothing to fear, he was pretty sure he could protect himself if needed. so he decided to go with the stranger, despite everything he'd been told throughout his life.

They ran towards said area, Joseph out of breath from running by the time they'd arrived.

"Wow..." Masked eyes widened at the sight of the full moon, it seeming blue, high above the horizon, perfect night for the pier. His hips swayed before he sat to the dark wood, deciding to let the other catch his breath, swinging his feet over the sea. They sat in silence, the gentle breeze causing waves to brush the rocks, the teen releasing a content sigh. He'd needed this, a moment just to relax, they didn't come often, especially in Titans Tower, there almost never being a moment of peace.

"This is nice..." The Titan leaned back, glad no one else was there, it would ruin the warmth the moment created. The older man watched from behind, smiling as the hero sat, eyes half opened, breathing softly as his muscles loosened.

"Don't get out much?" The silk voice laced his ears, making him continue to look forward, though respond in a soft non-threatening tone.

"Only for work." He smiled lightly, laughing slightly at the thought, he really did work alot. They sat in silence for half an hour, neither willing to break the silence as they sat on the pier, the man eventually satting on the opposite side across from the bird, though he looked more to the Titan than anything else.

* * *

A giant wave rose from the sea, engulfing them in it's icy grasp, making the boy mutter something foul under his breath as freezing water over took him, soaked to the bone, shivering greatly, just his luck., he didn't even know how this was possible, the sea had been still moments before. He tried to smooth out his top, attempting to squeeze out as much liquid as he could, to distracted to notice the eye staring his way, watching the events play out. All hopes of being semi-dry being lost, he decided to gave up on getting anymore water from his navy top, turning to the other with a small smile before his eyes, absent minded, scanned the other, light green top sticking to his stomach, showing off every dip his muscles created. Robin soon noticing the other doing the same, face going red with embarrassment, a light chuckle leaving Joseph, making the red darken to crimson.

"Uh... I should probably get back..." He laughed nervously, blush deepening as his companion offered him an arm.

"Off we are then." He waited for the Titan to accept before walking towards the club where his party was held. "I have a question for you, boy." The bird was far to embarrassed to speak, simply looking towards the man. "Why didn't you want to celebrate?" His eyes looked to the ground. "Your birthday I mean."

"My birthday..." His voice got quiet. "It's not a day to celebrate..."

"Can I ask you why?" The stranger genuinely wanted to know, but wouldn't force him.

"Just... Some bad stuff happened on my ninth..." He was glad he was wearing a mask, his eyes watering at the thought, though he wouldn't cry, he had no more tears left on the matter, having cried so much in the past.

There where no farther words exchanged on the matter until they reached said destination.

"We should do this again sometime, it was nice." The youngest sent the man a dashing smile, pulling his arms behind his back with a yawn.

"Then I'll see you again."

"Most defiantly."

"See you then, and have fun at your party, don't let the past affect your future." He received a smirk that made his chest flood with emotions he didn't understand, soon walking back towards his friends.

* * *

"Hey, Rob! Over here!" The Cybernetic Titan waved from afar, motioning for the leader to come. "Man! Where have you been?! We thought someone took you or something!"

"Oh, sorry. Just went out for some fresh air." He felt a bit guilty for making his friends worry.

"What's wrong, man?" The older boy crossed his arms, noting how his leader was suddenly soaked. Robin rubbing the back of his head, looking away. "You can tell me..." A hand met the leader's shoulder, though all he could do was look up with a smile, acting like he was fine, he'd gotten pretty good at acting lately, really wishing he could simply crawl into bed and forget it was his birthday.,forget about everything.

"I just don't feel well, I think I'm going to head back to the tower soon..." He shot the boy a weak smile.

"Oh, we'll go with you, you shouldn't be alone on your birthday, man."

"No it's fine, you guys stay, I'll just watch t.v. or something, try to get some sleep." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever you say, man." The leader walked towards the door, desperately yearning for the comfort his room brought, dodging the dancers as he exited

* * *

In the end he simply ate and showering, trying to get some sleep, but finding the nightmares stronger than usual, making him give up on sleep for the third night in a row, the others having come home hours earlier, though that seemed irrelevant as he slipped through his bedroom window, changing into his uniform, already knowing where he was headed as his grappling hook snagged the roof of the tower, a slight clang being heard.

Lights flew by as he swung through the city, mind racing, he needed something to take his mind off it all, but for the first night in history, Jump seemed at peace, not even finding a small robbery in the bad side of town, as if they knew he was in a bad mood.

After flipping and running along several roof tops, he stopped, crashing to his knees,feeling a cramping pain overtake him, moving to the ledge to swing his legs over the side of the high building, hugging his stomach, feeling as if he would hurl. Looking out, over the city, the twinkling lights making his thoughts race faster despite there peaceful nature, making his hands move to rub his temples, a headache rearing it's head. He should have went to the training hall instead, but he didn't want to wake his friends, he just didn't feel like dealing with them right now... He sighed, standing and stretching before deciding toslow a bit.

His feet pushed off the concrete as his walk quickly turning to a fast aced run despite his best efforts, jumping along the roof tops, frustration making itself known as he went as fast as his body would allow. His hands rested on knees as he stopped to catch his breath, not sure how long he'd been running for, going at a slower pace, hair falling over his masked eyes, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with me..."

"Nothing from what I can see..." He turned to the ruff tone, feeling a slight tingle in his lower half, spinning to face the one bugging him most.

"Slade..." He spoke venom, glad he was able to hide his bodies reaction to the mercenary, whipping out his staff, spinning it iin his fingers, glad he'd found something to distract his mind, even if it was the reason he needed one. He charged, a mighty cry slipping past thin, parted lips. The fight was sad on the boy's part, those mixed emotions trailing him, until he couldn't take it anymore, he sneezed. The man looked on with amusement, Robin sneezes being released one after another.

"UGG-achoo! Great, just what I need, always happens at the worst -achoo!- times!" He muttered under his breath, sneezing before getting back to a fighting stance, deciding to try to power through it, not like it was that bad.

The mercenary didn't even fight, the Titan sneezing mid-run, tumbling to the hard roof, cursing as he tried to catch himself, skinning his hand protection, managing to flip at the last second.

"Aww, is my little bird sick? You shouldn't go out in short sleeves, it may be spring, but it's still rather cold." A mock tone said, followed by a dark chuckle.

"Shut -achoo- up!" The boy tried to sound threatening the unexpected outburst making it near to impossible, though he somehow managed to still have a growl mixed in.

"I didn't come to fight, Robin."

"Yah, right-"

"If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead. You attacked me." The teen fell silent, that was true. "As I was saying, I didn't come for a fight. I came to simply talk." The hero scoffed, not believing that for a second.

"About -achoo- what?" He sniffled, waiting for a reply.

"A client wanted to know your favorite color." Laughter rang from the small form.

"W -achoo- what?!" Small hands wrapped around his stomach, it was to much.

"Are you going to say, or not?"

"Ask nicely..." Robin smiled sheepishly, this making the man growl in warning, glaring at the Titan.

"Now." He crossed his buff arms over his chest.

"So -achoo- uptight, it's -achoo- blue..." his interruptions where starting to get more frequent.

No more words where exchanged, the man nodding before leaving the teen.

The hero shrugged before continuing on his way, not quite ready to go home, but soon changing his mind when the sudden outbursts became dangerous, making it hard to swing through the city without falling to the ground, having to travel by ground in the end, rubbing his arms.

* * *

He crashed, completely shut down as his head hit the pillow, the sneezes finally leaving him, wanting to scream in frustraion as the alarm made him stir, ringing a moment after he'd drifted, moving fast to run towards the living quarters, making his way to the large screen.

"There's a hold up at North Star!" He turned to his friends, following them out, heading towards said bank, trying to stifle a yawn as he moved.

He demanded the usual things, a helicopter, which was absolutely absurd, and a million dollars. The team ran towards the scene, getting information from the police before working out a plan.

"We need to distract him somehow, get his mind off the hostages and we can sneak them out the back entrance." Their leader spoke, them having formed a small huddle.

"How are we to do that, friend Robin?" Star spoke at his side, raising a good point.

"If he thinks someone is trying to escape, he may leave to stop them. We don't need long." They nodded, breaking from the huddle. "Beast Boy can sneak through the door undetected, make something fall over and shape-shift to a small animal to hide. Raven, keep an eye out in case he's noticed from just outside the building, if you think he's in danger, pull up a force field. Me, Cyborg, and Starfire can make our way around the building to get the hostages out. Once their out of harms way, Raven, trap the robber in a force field, but not before the hostages are out, I don't want anyone shot." They nodded before going to work, Bea turning to a beige garden snake, slipping under the door.

He morphed, a canary taking flight, moving to the writing desk placed in the room opposite the criminal, finding the loudest object, a bowl of metal paper clips, before using his beak to slowly edge it towards the side, making it fall with a quick push. The boom of metal scattering filled the entire room, heavy footsteps being heard as well. The green changeling managed to hide just in time to see a thin twig of a man, wearing a warn red top with baggy jeans, a ski mask hiding his face, through the slits for his eyes you could see a dazzling blue orb. The changeling stilled behind a picture of an older woman holding a bowl of fruit, shaped to a ladybug, the thief spinning around, nearly squishing him as he rammed the portrait, Raven luckily seeing the danger, putting a shield between them just in time, the man not noticing as he bumped it, still searching for the expected escapist.

In the back a door slowly opened, Robin motioning for the captured to follow, them doing just that, one by one leaving the large building, it not being long when heavy footsteps sounded from behind, telling he was coming back, a few of the hostages still trying to make it out, just making it, Robin otioning for the crowd to keep quiet. Something wasn't right , Robin perked up his ears, listening for something he could have sworn he'd heard. His body going stiffed, ignoring the frantic scream as he sprinted towards the desk, seeing a small huddled form shaking in the corner, his eyes darting to the left, he was nearly back.

He scooped the child in his arms, making a mad dash towards the door as the young boy whimpered in his hold, scared to death, sonning aloud when a scream sounding.

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger on the first chapter! I AM EVIL! **_

_**;D**_

_**I might kill tht kid... Honestly, anything could happen at this point... I could kill tht kid... I could make it Robin in the hospital, in a coma, dead, or one of the other Titans could die... Hell, i could kill Slade in some convoluted plot twist and make the whole story about Robin coping over feelings he doesn't **_

_**understand! **_

_**:D**_

_**Yum-yumz for the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback plz**_

_**...**_


	2. After Shock

_**Chapter two... If dolphins can breath air, can they live on land?**_

_**I WANT A LAND DOLPHIN! (with lasers)(like from penguins of Madagascar))**_

_**Warnings - possible character death, loud noises, startled birds, CONFUSION! **_

_**Disclaimer -when I get older, maybe... But the time isn't right, so me no own**_

_**Chapter two - After Shock**_

* * *

He instinctively tensed, expecting a burst of pain to shoot through his entire being, clenching his teeth tight, hugging the child firmly in his arms, trying to protect it from the man with the gun, preferring himself to be shot instead of the boy, waiting for what seemed like an eternity when nothing came, for the scream wasn't his own, nor the child's, his eyes having widened, checking the small form at a frantic pace, seeing nothing before he realized it came from the most unexpected place, the thief. The sound of the man's curses filled the room, Robin, absent minded, pulled the boy's head to his chest, covering his ears, the robber heating with anger from the sudden turn of events, his gun having slipped from his grasp, landing with a clatter, a dark layer of magic engulfing the entirety of his form, other than his head, Raven standing at the door, eye darkened, luckily having been watching. He could feel his breathing return, not even having noticed it'd stopped, seeing an exasperated mother wedge her way between the remaining Titans, keeping careful not to bump Raven, it seeming no one wanted the villain released, sobbing greatly as she made her way to the commotion, reaching for her child, tears leaking from her light blue orbs. After returning the young boy to his frantic mother, the leader made his way to the criminal, such a familiar color, he thought as he stared into the masked face, kicking the gun aside before his hand moved to grip the clothe, breath hitched as he pulled back, a slight sigh of relief leaving his lips, glad it wasn't who he'd thought, though the thought that he'd conjured of the the slim form even resembling Joseph in any way was completely insane- Why was he thinking of that?! He'd nearly been shot! Why did his mind immediately turn to him? He rubbed his temples, stressed from the thoughts, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hand him over to the police..." He was tired walking out the nearby exit, rubbing the need to pass out from his eyes, immediately regretting it, a crowd of roaring people surrounding him, practically screaming to be heard, some there to thank him, others the press trying to get a story, the flash of cameras going off making him blink heavily, he hated the press, trying to turn around, unable to escape, encased by the mob.

"How did you know the child was hidden?!" One screamed.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" Said another.

"Where you frightened when you went to grab the boy?"

"Did you think you would be shot?" The questions came like strikes to the face, making him fall into a sort of daze, trying to escape the excitable horde, finding himself unable. His mind spun, knees threatening to buckle beneath him, starting to feel claustrophobic, afraid his body would react, suddenly feeling an unknown hand grab the neck of his uniform, a small gag sounding, hidden by the yelling crowd, pulling him back and out of the herd, the reporters simply turning their attention towards the hostages, asking them the same questions he'd been asked moments before.

"You alright, boy? You seemed a bit out of it there." The boy immediately lit up when the tone reached his ears, the feelings soon to follow, but they'd changed again, this time being pure glee rattling around in his chest, he moved to hug the other, not understanding why, but he did, seeming to take his rescuer by surprise, "Thank you! Let's go somewhere the press isn't please." He looked up from the man's stomach, having no idea why he was acting this way, Richard making an unexpected appearance, though buff hands still wrapped around his shoulder blades, making him realize what he'd done,

Robin was quickly able to regain control, pulling away with a faint blush, which quickly faded, placing his hands behind his back, looking away.

"Good to see you to, boy." The older man smirked with a slight chuckle, walking with the other away from the still growing mob.

* * *

In the end they decided to simply walk, not being able to go anywhere due to the previous hype, Robin not wanting to be anywhere near those unruly people. Maybe he was anti-social, probably, it would make sense after all. He sighed, looking to the ground with saddened eyes, making Joseph curious watching a hand run through raven locks.

"What's wrong?" The Titan seemed to startle, having not expected the sudden voice, them having been walking in silence for some time now, honestly having forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Oh... Nothing..." In reality it wasn't nothing, the pain shrouding his heart from all the emotions he'd previously pushed to the side, his chest throbbing, having more difficulty controlling them, his body overflowing with the unwanted need to simply sob, but he wouldn't allow himself, he refused to show any type of weakness in front of anyone.

He thought back to before, before the emotions started, before he'd joined the Titans, even before he'd joined Batman, he missed the circus. Sure he'd visited, even been a part of it at one point, but it wasn't the same, he wanted to go back before pain was introduced to his life, back to not knowing. He missed the times when he was so naive he believed they would all live forever. He released a short laugh at the thought, feeling eyes on him. A distorted smile played his lips.

" I used to be so naive..."

"We all used to be naive, boy, it's called childhood." Another short laugh.

"I guess it is..." This was dangerous, he thought, being alone with his feelings that is, thinking made his heart ache, made him want to cry for no reason, the thoughts that came to him being dark, making him feel useless and unwanted, made him want to end it, made him think he wasn't worth living. A hand met the small of his back, making his head shoot up, Joseph shooting him a soft smirk.

"Let's go somewhere." He'd noticed the dark gloom befalling the boy the time they'd met outside the club, not wanting a suicidal hero, that was not a good combination, expectantly seeing as the boy had many dangerous toys with him at all times. Knowing if the time came, he would end it, everyone did when plagued with just enough stress and misfortune, and he could tell the teen had undergone quite a bit.

* * *

In the end he led the lethal boy to a ware house, making him tense a bit, though he continued after the man, not wanting to seem weak. The metal door rolled off the ground, being dropped as they entered, a loud bang echoing off the walls, making him jump, heart racing at a frantic rate.

"What are we here for?" He looked around the dank room, the only light being around a corner. He found himself jolting once more as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Not for that." The other whispered, though that somehow didn't ease the Titan's chaotic nerves, making him shiver, being lead towards the light, turning the corner with a surprised look on his face, turning to the other. His muscles relaxed, smiling lightly.

"Blue?" He looked back, noticing what the man wore, long sleeved, dark blue dress shirt with silver buttons lining his chest, the only thing not blue was his black jeans, evening out the coloring of the outfit. He looked back to the single flicker of light the candle provided, being nudged towards the sky toned sheet, sitting with a raised brow. Why take him here? And more importantly why ask Slade to figure out his favorite color? That last one made his smile widen a bit, thinking back to the night before.

"You know, blues my favorite color..." He turned to the other with a sly smirk, knowing he'd already known. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked with a sly smile.

"The best part of that night was Slade asking my favorite color..."

"How so, boy?" He was slightly taken aback by the bird's response.

"Made me smile..." That caused curiosity, making Joesph raise a brow before the boy continued. "I haven't smiled in a while..."

"But your always smiling with your friends?"

"Just an act to keep them happy. I mean really smile, you know that feeling..." He looked down, pulling his legs to his chest. "The feeling of being happy? I don't get that feeling, it's been ripped away, it doesn't exist anymore... At least not to me... And while he didn't make me happy, it made me laugh, and that sparked just the tiniest bit of that feeling... Just enough to make me smile..." He near to whispered the last part, his companion not knowing how to react, the hero having taken him by surprise, he'd always assumed the boy was happy.

No farther words where exchanged the man lying a hand to the boys cheek, leaning his head back to meet a single orb, not having the time to react as he was kissed suddenly, his face going bright red the moment their lips made contact, in a state of shock as he was pulled close by a hand on his back. The feeling of excitement or fear coursed through him, maybe a bit of both. It wasn't a soft kiss either, it took his breath away, most literally, a tongue entering his mouth, urging his tongue to join it in a duel for dominance, him easily being taken over, still in shock, not sure how to react, simply frozen in place. By the end, the elder biting his lip as he retreated, him heaving for the much needed oxygen, having gone into a state of shock, eyes wide beneath his domino mask, breathing in short, shallow intakes of air.

"Joseph?!" He suddenly screamed, hearing it echo, jumping to his feet. He wasn't scared of the kiss, or the man behind it, no, he was scared that he'd liked it, and the rush of pure pleasure which had run through his veins, ending at the usual place, red darkening. His eyes remained wide as he paced, a sly smirk following his form. He knew the boy had liked it, he chuckled slightly. "Why'd you kiss me?!" He was nearing hysterics.

"Because, boy, you seemed upset."

"And... doing that helped how?!" He was slightly panicked, moving a fist to his mouth, biting his finger, he was a boy, he wasn't supposed to enjoy something like that!

"Got your mind off your worries didn't it." The boy was silent, hand's going freezing at his lips, looking down, mouth agape, trying to find the right words.

"...I-" He broke off, hands moving to rest on his knees.

"Exactly." The man smirked, leaning against a wooden box, the Titan settling on the sheet provided once more, sighing aloud, running a hand through his gelled locks.

In the end the hero laid down, feeling near to collapsing from exhaustion, he was so tired, but he didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep, hadn't slept but an hour or two for days, but couldn't sleep, he did not want to relive past experiences. Having had night-terrors every time he'd shut his eyes for some time now.

The other simply scanned his form, watching every soft breath leave his thin lips, stomach rising and falling as he appeared near to sleep, jolting each time it tried to overcome him. He wondered why. He thought of asking when a loud ring sounded from the Titan's belt, the small form reaching for his communicator hanging from his belt.

"Hello..." He rubbed his lids, hiding a yawn.

"Trouble down town!" Bea screamed, just able to dodge an oncoming vehicle turning to a raccoon, catching the device just before it made contact with the ground.

"Be there soon." The leader said, sounding alert immediately, soon sliding the yellow circle into his slick belt pocket. He turned to the other. "sorry..." He seemed disappointed.

"Go, I'll see you again soon, boy." Robin nodded before turning to run from the building, Making his way towards his friends, leaving the other to sit alone with the dimly lit candle.

* * *

He never made it to his friends, having a grappling hook wrap around his waist, making his yelp. He fell towards the sidewalk, feeling like Beast Boy's communicator as he was caught just before meeting a gruesome fate, breathing heavily as he hung a few inches from the pavement.

"Slade?!" This was the last thing he needed! "Slade! Not now! You can ask me more useless questions later! My friends need me!" He squirmed in the man's hold, a low chuckle, which shook him to his core, caused him to still, being held against the masked villain's chest, hot breath meeting his neck, making his cock twitch. "Slade! Seriou-"

"Your friends are fine, my little bird..." The villain lead his chin upward to look into the deep chasm in his mask, making his breathing grow more shallow.

"Fine! What do you want?" The bird released a quick outtake of air, frowning in the man's grasp.

"I wanted to test something." A smirk played on the man's lips.

"I am not your test subject, Slade!" He struggled against the man's grip.

"But, your the only one who can do this." The Titan raised a brow. "Okay, I'm done." The man said after but a moment.

"o...kay...?" The hero's feet touched the ground, quickly having the wiring pulled away. He didn't do anything from what the boy could tell, but he was allowed to leave despite.

"Good boy..." The older male turned to walk towards his lair, a dark chuckle echoing through the deserted ally way, the teen already being long gone.

* * *

A glob of purple glob was hurtled at him the moment he came into sight, momentarily taking attention of his friends as he was targeted, running towards the oncoming fire, barley dodging slick balls of toxic goop. He was nearly upon the mutant when his feet left the ground, flipping over it's head, throwing several bombs towards the mound. He ran, only having a few moments before the creature exploded in a violent array of purple, tripping as a generous amount hit the back of his neck, making him shiver in distaste.

They'd thought he was down, the young hero standing, hair wet, drooping over his masked eyes a great amount having resided there, shaking the unwanted substance away as best he could.

"You alright dude?" Bea asked, stifling a laugh, his leader sending him a death glare, before sighing and running a hand through damp locks. There wasn't much he could do about it he supposed.

"uh oh..." They heard from their mechanical friend who looked to the team. "Where'd he go?" All eyes scanned the surrounding area until one spotted a purple mess on the lining of a sewer drain, they all knew what this meant, Robin confirming it.

"Titans! Go!" He leaped into the hole, running down the filth ridden concrete the moment his feet touched ground, team soon following, Raven, Star, and Beast boy flying above, running in the direction the familiar substance lead. A vicious smell surrounding them all, making them near to fainting as they searched down the sewer.

"Robin, I do not remember such a bad smell the last time we fought the Plasmas..." Star spoke, her voice wavering a bit.

"Everyone put these on..." He pulled out small masks, them all clicking into place over their mouths.

"Why do we need masks?" The green changeling asked, it being muffled by the filter.

"If we didn't smell it last time, chances are it's not meant to be breathed." The Titan barley dodged as the creature emerged from the ungodly waters aiming his blasts towards the dark enchantress who in turn dodged with her shields.

"Try not to touch him, he could be contaminated somehow." Robin threw several bombs at the beast, though soon regretted it, the explosion making globs of purple go in every direction. He was nearly struck when dark magic ceased the spray, protecting the entire team from the possibly contaminated goo.

"Thanks Rae!"The youngest of the team smiled wide, not really knowing what to do, not able to touch it, so morphing was out of the question, and he didn't have any weapons like the others, so it seemed he was out of luck, watching frustrated as starbolts struck the thing, but where easily absorbed, same as Cyborg's sonic canon, eventually Robin had had enough, running at the thing with staff in hand, he'd be fine, he'd be careful not to touch it. His staff moved to stab strait to where the head should be, hitting something solid before the beast ceased, falling to the ground, only a snoozing man being present, panting wildly, his team wide eyed as he loked back.

* * *

"Pizza?" Beast Boy said almost immediately after the police had custody, making the others stare to him.

"How can you think of food after seeing that?!" Cyborg, screamed, wide eyed.

"I'm hungry." He replied cheerfully, not at ll concerned with the criminal.

"Achoo!" They all turned to the leader. "It's just a sneeze, I'll be fine." They went back to eating their pizza, cyborg downing two slices before anyone had a chance to protest, sitting with a content smile, watching the others eat before Beast Boy broke the unnerving silence.

"Have you guys see that movie where a ghost possess it's victims before making them kill each other?" Not a good place to start...

"You mean the movie that caused you to stay up for a week strait?" The oldest Titan laughed aloud, causing the wavering tension to lift slightly, every one relaxing as the conversation between the friends continued.

"Did not!" Bea protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You where so tired you nearly dozed off mid flight!" More laughter, this time from the other's as well as Cyborg.

"Flying is soothing!"

"When fighting a twenty foot monster?"

"Shud up...!" He pouted, looking to the light gray surface his chair lay on.

"Your drink sir." The waiter said, surprising the leader, making him turn with a raised brow.

"Uh... I didn't order anything...?"

"It's from that guy over there." He pointed to a familiar form leaning against his chair, sending a smirk the bird's way, making his heart skip a beat.

"Whoa man! Who's your boyfriend?" He felt his face grow hot, quickly rising, a few hoots following after him as he made his way towards Joseph.

"What are you doing here...?" He wasn't upset, not at all, just surprised, shocked to see him in such a place, it just didn't seem his style.

"Well, nice to see you to."

"I didn't mean it like that... What's this?"

"A drink, sprite, I would have sent you coffee, but they don't serve that." There was a light chuckle.

"Why'd you send it?"

"It's a beverage, for you to drink. I mean you could use it in other ways, but that would be a bit awkward." Robin laughed, relaxing a bit, Joseph had a way of calming his nerves.

He was redder than a tomato at it's prime, hearing the laughter from the other table, aimed at him no doubt, making him flurry with embarrassment.

"I gotta go."

"No good-bye kiss?" The hero laughed, rolling his eyes, turning to walk towards his, far from amused, friends, walking their way.

* * *

He knew he'd regret returning to his friends, but despite he slowly walked towards the table, though he would have never expected just how much he would.

"Who's your _friend_ Robin...?" The youngest put emphasis on the word friend.

"Just that, a friend, nothing more." He returned to his seat, ignoring the stifled laughs. "You guys done? I'll thrown the trash away." They all knew he was just trying to get away, reaching for the metal tray, though he never got hold of it.

His friends sat, chatting away, already having moved on from the earlier entertainment, not hearing a scream, the silence being what caught their attention, their leader going still. Red running down his chin, wide eyed.

"Dude!" The green changeling, along with his friends stood to run to him, though they never made it, the brightly dressed teen having been struck, just below his chest, back pierced with a thin metal spear, the tip opening to hold his chest, more blood seeping from his lips, though soon his eyes shut once more, the last thing him hearing was Joseph, screaming after him, him knowing he'd tried to save him before he'd been pulled back.

* * *

_**Well... The End I guess... What?! Fine, this shant be the end, I suppose.**_

_**Anyways, I guess Robin died, maybe, IDK... Sorry? IDK yet...**_

_**Yum-yumz for the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback-**_

_**...**_


	3. Dying

_**Please don't stop reading! IT ALL OF THIS MAKES SENSE IN THE END! I swear!**_

_**OMIGERD! Are you pumped? Finally time to see what happens! CHAPter :3, cool, here we go.**_

**_oUo_**

_**Warnings - high possibility of **__**Robin's**__** character death. CONFUSION TO THE MAX!**_

_**Cx**_

_**Disclaimer - I'm saving up, but I don't own**_

_**O3o**_

_**Chapter Three - Dying**_

* * *

"Robin!" Joseph, attempted to grab his steel toed boot before he was brutally ripped away from the patio, luckily missing, that would've caused the tool holding him to rip from his chest, possibly breaking his breastbone and causing an extended pressure to press against his heart, which would most likely cause heart problems, or maybe even death, not to mention the blood, though he already seemed to be bleeding plenty as it was. He was frantic at this point, running towards the limp form, jumping over the silver, metal gate, no longer able to distinguish the multiple colors of his uniform, only seeing shades of red, running towards his target, knowing now not to try for his foot after the thought of the consequence hit him, hoping to at least figure where he was to be taken, quickly growing farther behind in mere moments of going top speed. He panted, the team having been lost before the chase had even begun, them in to much shock, not reacting soon enough, leaving him to trail the limp form. His feet pushing along the pavement, quickly gaining on the blood tinted form as one final burst of Adrenalin erupted through his core, hoping to maybe pull him down by the wiring, but having no such luck, him soon vanishing before his eyes, making the man stop mid-run, nearly tripping to the pavement, eyes wide, grunting in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile the Titans ran through the entrance of the elevator in an absolute frenzy, nearly tripping over one another as they did so, still in a state of shock from past events, having just viewed what could have been the murder of their friend, though they pushed on, using the shock to their advantage. "Do the tracking of him! Quick!" Cyborg typed on the computer, doing as the young Tamerainian requested, pulling up a map, a fast paced dot appearing on the screen, quickly moving across the screen. Star was already on the move, flying towards the elevator.

"Star! Wait!" The green changeling shouted as the keyboard's clicks quickened. It had vanished. Simply disappeared. The metallic teen frantic to regain the dots reassurance. Where did he go?!

"What happened?" The half demon asked, voice monotone as usual, leaning over the oldest.

"He disappeared..." The shock clear as his hands balled into fists, concerned, not for a leader, but for a friend.

"It can not have gone! Where did it go?!" Starfire's eyes glow green as her emotions flared, threatening to consume her, and the one sitting just across from her, who now stared at her with saddened eyes, the display causing all the others to look her way, trying to comfort her with their gazes. It seemed to work, though as she sunk to the ground their despair grew, making the atmosphere sadden dramatically.

* * *

His eyes fluttered opened, yawning before getting a good enough look at his surroundings to panic. He was strappedto a table, and as much as he tried to pull away, he was unable, his arms weary from both the drug and blood lie in the midst of a large room, gray walls surrounding his bond form, making him feel alone, tho he knew someone was watching from afar. He could have sworn he was eating pizza, that being the last thing he remembered. Wait. No, he recalled that feeling, that unknown feeling, he'd suspected it was only Joesph, but-

"Hello, little bird." The cold tone laced his ears, head shooting to the side, trying to see the source, though already knew who it was. He looked as if a tub of white out had been poured over his features. The memory, that one thought mixed with all the others. His eyes widened as something glistening the corner of his eye.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Robin?" The boy narrowed his eyes at the one speaking, watching him shift in his place, feet moving towards him, feeling no need to speak. "So angry." There was a rattling from behind, the hero pulling at the metal bracelets holding down his wrists and ankles, wishing his gloves where still in there place, assuming the villain had taken them.

He was so close the teen could smell his scent, a familiar tingle making him blush, looking to the ground, able to tell the man was coming before he'd even attacked, grabbing the Titan's raven locks, a grunt sounding as his throat was held in place, wildly thrashing in attempt at getting the man's hand as far from him as possible, gagging before hewas released, coughing softly.

"What?" He shook his head, feeling something jagged bite his throat.

"Don't struggle." The teen looked to the man, confusion clear as he walked away, the door closing with a thud, being left alone, surrounded by gray walls, only one thought coming to mind.

The hell he wouldn't struggle! He was about to thrash when a sneeze sounded.

"Nooo!" He whined. "Not now!" His head banged against the metal table as he sneezed again, feeling the object around his throat tighten. The trapped bird's eyes widened.

"Slade! Slade its tightening!" He screamed in panic, pulling at his arms in panic, doing everything in his power to pull the thing off his skin, though it continued to grow smaller, less air coming to the lethal form as time went on, only making his panic grow until eventually Robin stilled from exhaustion and lack of breath, lying still on the hard slick surface, feeling the device loosen almost immediately after it was sure he'd stopped his attempt, as if it knew.

"Achoo!" His head slammed back to the metallic table, a loud echo of a bang filling the space, collar immediately going into action, the hero trying to be still, finding it near impossible.

"Achoo!" Tighter. "Achoo! Sla- Achoo!" Tighter. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Much tighter. He saw spots as his mind began to shut down, lack of oxygen making the sneezes stop, though not before he felt the pull of the last thread of consciousness keeping him awake, slipping into a void of darkness, the choker loosening as he did so.

He was awake within moments, gasping for air, coughing before the necklace threw a warning his way by closing in on his throat.

"Achoo!" Sadly with his mind, came sneezes, soon plunging into the abyss once more, throat screaming in pulsing pain, trying everything in his power to get air, but finding it impossible. This process occurred a couple more times, the same excruciating pain joining each fall, ears aching, a headache pounding inside his head. Slade eventually decided he didn't want his toy brain-dead, shutting off the device, feeling the boy wouldn't struggle after the repeated warnings. He could see the relief in the Titan's face, a sigh making way, the sneezes continuing on for some time before slowly fading into the background. He wasn't sick, it was just allergies, he tried to convince himself, seeming content with that reason, sighing as his head laid to the uncomfortable material, he needed an escape plan, he needed to get away, hopefully they where still in jump.

Slade could see the wondering eyes of his newly acquired pet, knowing the exact thoughts running through his mind. He knew the boy wasn't giving up, he would simply be smarter instead of blindly pulling at the cuffs. He chuckled darkly, in his mind this was all a game, so what's the point if all the players don't play, and he could see from the bird's expression, he was, in fact, playing. The older male chuckled, leaning back in his chair, watching the boy contemplate his situation, knowing any attempt was futile. He would never let the boy leave, he would hold him as long as he proved amusing, not to mention the man had always wondered whether he could break him, and he had a few ideas on how. Even if he did escape, which was soon to happen, he wouldn't have his freedom.

* * *

"Star, please calm down..." The Tamerainian looked up from her place on the couch, near hyperventilating, the events at the pizza parlor replaying in her mind, tears running down her cheeks.

"B-but-" Another wave of tears filled her vision, Raven stepping towards her.

"There's no evidence that Robin is-" A slight pause. "Why would he be? Who would go to the trouble of doing something like that if only to do it away from our eyes? Why not immediately?" The team thought it over, that was a good point, but when they'd lost their leader, it seemed he'd lost quite a bit of blood, and was immensely pail, only breathing every so often, but breathing none-the-less. Beast Boy 's eyes widened, still slick with tears, jumping slightly from where he sat, soon grabbing the attention of his friends.

"That guy!" Confusion filled the room.

"Uhh... What guy, Bea?" Cyborg scratched the back of his head.

"The guy! The guy who got Rob that sprite! He probably knows something about all this!" Starfire was already fully attentive, looking to the green changeling with hope filled orbs.

"He is right! We must go to find him!" She flew from her seat, already ready to start the search.

"Wait! We need to figure out who this guy is before we go out asking him random questions." Cy sat at the computer, already typing away at the keys, his comrades soon crowding in around him, the hunt was on.

* * *

He decided it was best to stay still, not knowing what else the table held, and most defiantly not wanting the collar placed around his neck activated again. He tried slipping from the restraints, finding it impossible even when he dislocated his thumbs, which had seriously hurt on his part. His back ached as he tried this, wishing the villain had at least let him keep his shoes, the metal chaffing against his ankles, not being a problem other than the fact it got plenty irritating after a while, making him want to scream in frustration at the fowl man holding him here against his will.

His mind started playing tricks on him after a few hours of being confined, the walls seeming to close in around him, making his eyes widen, getting extremely claustrophobic. He wanted to call for help, but felt pride holding him back, trying to calm himself down, though the pull of panic becoming stronger with each passing second.' Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. It's alright, it's only your imagination, Robin... This has happened before and you nearly died from suffocation, we don't need that now, we have enough to worry about...' The thoughts where soothing to the boy, him closing his eyes, breathing softly as he focused on that. 'In, out. In, out.' his mind started a mantra, repeating it to himself until the walls stopped moving, nerves remaining in tact. Opening his eyes, the first thing noticed was the ceiling, which moved as he shook with the need to move, bored out of his gore from simply lying there, the walls being the only company, and it wouldn't be long when they turned on him to. His hand jerked hopelessly against the cool metal, grunting as his head hit the table in frustration, pulling at his restraints, rubbing his wrists raw before his collar was reactivated. He stopped almost immediately after realizing this, huffing as his body relaxed.

The masked form looked to the screen, rubbing his chin, wondering how else he could push the teen. His gloves pushed the buttons, planning to mess with the hero, if only to farther experiment.

* * *

Joesph stared towards the area he'd lost Robin, knowing he must be close, wishing now that he had his gear. He sighed aloud, looking to the side, he knew who'd taken the Titan,

but where he was, the white-haired male didn't know. He thought to where he could get something to aid him in his rescue, curious if he could sneak into his old base and steal a few things. Not like he hadn't stolen before.

* * *

It was some time after when the bird noticed something was _off_, starring to the corner until it hit him. His body struggling for freedom once more, only this time around, ignoring the strangling hold the choker had on him, gasping, the shortened breath making his body go limp. The collar was shut off, leaving the boy to panic without threat, though he stilled in the beginning. It wasn't until the walls were sped that his mind reacted, noting the tool no longer attempting to seize his actions. He pulled, twisted, dislocated, nothing worked, his bounds where simply to tight, making him scream along with them.

The walls, those damned walls where nearly upon him, a few inches from crushing his thin body, he started hyperventilating, the familiar feeling of lack of breath swallowing him whole, a state of panic racking his form, banging his head on the metal hoping something would happen. He'd tried to think it through, but any attempt seemed futile, tears welling behind his mask, he was terrified. He'd never truly had a problem with tight spaces, at least he could calm himself down, but even for him, this seemed a bit much, shaking greatly as the walls touched the edges of the table, gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight as he shook his head, reason completely leaving his everything, only madness remaining, mixed with panic. He was in such a frenzy, he failed to notice the walls had retracted, leaving him in the room alone once more, the slams of head on metal threatening to crack his skull, though no one came to ease his troubled mind.

* * *

The man chuckled darkly as he watched the scene unravel, not thinking twice about whether the boy would harm himself or not, and honestly, not really caring. To him this was all for entertainment, and watching the boy react to such a situation, was in fact, entertaining, at least for him it was. He chuckled to himself before picking up some papers, humming as he began to read what he'd written, adding to it:

_Experiment #1_

_Subject - Robin_

_Date- 3/22/05_

_Time - 12:19AM_

_Enclosure_

_It appears the subject has claustrophobia, or at least he does now, this experience will most likely stay with him for a while._

_It's a start, but I'd like to farther exploit this._

* * *

Between an over emotional Tamerainian and Demon whos powers depended on her not showing emotion, Titan's Tower was pure chaos, flashes of green and black occurring at random times, Starfire making it near impossible for Rae to meditate, that being the only way to restrain her powers at the moment, their metal friend trying to work as fast as he could, his eyes darting along the screen, already plugged up by the arm in case he needed to download anything, trying to work as fast as possible, the others making it difficult, Beast Boy hiding under his chair to avoid any breaking objects or random fire from Star. She'd tried to calm herself, the others had tried to calm her to, but it seemed to do nothing, her thoughts always returning to her lost friend, first depression then anger at the one who'd stolen him from them, that's when the random blasts had started, nearly taking the young changeling's life, him now terrified, knowing not to go near the girl at such a time, it being a death wish, now huddled between cyborg and the computer. A green zap nearly taking his hand, barely able to dodge Cyborg turned to the girl responsible, eyes wide.

_**BING!**_

Cyborgs eyes widened farther, turning to the screen.

'_One result found.' _An electronic voice informed,Star hovering for the first time in a while, flying to the screen.

* * *

_**Please don't stop reading! IT ALL OF THIS MAKES SENSE IN THE END! I swear!**_

_**END OF THAT CHAPTER! What was that, three? Cool beans bro.**_

_**xD**_

_**Srry it took a bit longer to post this chapter! I accidentally edited chapter two again instead of three!**_

_**.**_

_**Anyways, if you wish we do allow you to feed the wildlife here.**_

_**Yum-yums for the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback if you please**_

_**:3**_


	4. starvation in the end

_**Welcome readers! To chapter, four! This chapter, if the others didn't, will confuse you.**_

_**Onward march!**_

_**:P**_

_**Disclaimer - nope, don't own**_

_**Warnings - possible character death, farther confusion**_

_**Chapter four - The tightening grip**_

* * *

A bang sounded as the ventilation shaft fell from the ceiling, gravity taking its toll, making, Joseph, cringe, that wasn't good, he tried moving as quietly as possible, already noting the obvious fact; his ability to keep himself composed in situations such as these seemed to have left him, sighing aloud. Oh well, no one was home to begin with so stealth didn't seem a priority, at least he didn't see the owner, walking down a large, dank corridor, stepping over the wires placed for intruders, knowing the price of setting even a single one off.

He quickly reached the end of the hall, taking a right, where as, after a short walk, a door, corroded by years of abuse, came into view. Despite not having been to this particular hide away in some time, he remembered the code to the lock, typing in the twelve letters with ease, going over the information before entering, counting the dots.

The door soon slid to the side, creaking aloud, making the other cringe once more, rust coated metals scrapping over one another, sparks igniting.

The smell hit him like a bucket of iced water, the memories of the past flooding his mind, making him frown, passing several busted screens littered with ripped and frayed papers, before reaching the drawers, pulling each opened to show; his hand ran through his hair, wanting to sob from the sight. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing here. He threw open the remaining handle bound boxes in frustration, hearing them hit the ground behind him.

"Your not going to find what you're looking for, Joseph." The low voice made a deep growl retreat from the darkest recesses of The fuming male's throat, turning to see the sound was coming from a speaker place in the corner between two wall, starring murder in its direction, hoping there was a camera hidden so the other would know his pure fury.

"How do you know what I'm looking for." He bit back, not having to wait long when he received a response.

"I know you're looking for him," He could tell the villain was smirking, despite not being present, gritting his teeth as he continued. "and we both know you won't find him, both know what will happen if you don't save him in time."

"You put one hand on him and I'll"

"That sounds like a challenge... I may take you up on that... Tick Tock, Joseph..." Static before he was left in silence, running a hand through his hair, kicking a filing cabinet to the side before leaving the dingy hole behind. Not like it'd been used in the last few years.

He ran the moment he made it outside. He needed to find him before it was too late, he didn't have much time.

* * *

The scream of ringing filled the moderate room, the hero's eyes shooting open, momentarily forgetting his situation, nearly pulling his arms from their sockets, shooting forth, the leg bracelets not stopping his speed, only making it more painful. Other than his shoulders, the pain from the night before spiking his head, a hiss filling the air, cursing under his breath, expecting a speaker to sound, though only silence joined him, only shrugging it off, not like it really mattered to him. His tactful gaze looked around the room, hoping to notice something he hadn't before, anything to help him escape the stiff dungeon, once again seeing a void of nothing, the room bare other than him, the walls, and the table holding him in this hell. He wished he could move his arms slightly, if only to rub his aching head, the splitting feeling growing, mostly in the back, having slammed his head the night before until he'd passed out. He was sure he'd cracked it, sure he'd bled, though not concerned with that at the moment. He gritted his teeth, continuing to look for a way out, he saw nothing, so he focused on breathing, bored out of his gore.

It was a few days later when a thought crossed his mind, not having been fed or seen any sign of life in those days. Did he leave him?! Was he going to starve here?! How hadn't lack of water killed him off by now?!The crushing pain in his stomach, accompanied with a growl made him whimper absent-minded, wriggling as best he could. He was going to starve him! Never in his life had he thought he'd starve to death in his line of work, but it seemed to be leaning in that direction, and he wasn't quite ready to die. He looked around for the millionth time, he needed something, when he saw something glimmer from the corner of his eye. That hadn't been there before, had it? He sighed in frustration. He couldn't reach it!

"Damn it." He calmed, deciding he might as well sleep, not sure the exact time, moving his head to the side, hoping that for the first time in days, he'd be able to grab some of the much-needed Z's seeming to be evading his grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Titans Tower the team got ready for their fourth day of searching, not having had much luck with tracking Joseph, searching with little idea of his location. three sets of feet walked towards the elevator, Starfire not able to fly, none of them even sure whether their leader was alive.

Many tears had already been shed in their friends honor, and they knew there would be more. Every day they cried, and when they started to think they'd run out of tears, they only cried more, the memory of the bird being stabbed through the chest, pulled away from them in a sickening display, stuck in all their minds, not giving them a moment's peace.

"Let's go look around the scene of the crime again, maybe we'll find something on one of the roofs." Cyborg said, knowing whatever had struck, Robin, came from above, knowing where they needed to look.

The secret entrance under the tower lead them to the city, Cy gripping the wheel with metal fingers, the tension in the car growing, silence accompanying it.

"Where are we to go first?" Star asked in a weak tone, all joy having vanished two days before.

"We can check the buildings around Darrin Ln." They nodded, driving in said location, silence invoking them once again.

* * *

Joseph went back to the building Slade had stood when he'd activated that damned device, looking out over the city, wind blowing past his white locks. It had been about a day after the teen was kidnapped before he had contact with the mercenary, meaning he can't have gone far, though that was three days ago. He practically ransacked the room and balcony, only finding dust bunnies and saw dust, that was until seeing a beeping dot under a pile of wood. His immediate thought being a bomb, but reconsidered when it didn't seem to speed to tell of time diminishing, walking towards the unknown device.

"That bastard..." Gripping the found device he grew angry, eye narrowing. He'd been watching, no tracking the boy, for how long he didn't know, but knew he'd planned this, this was a game of chess, each move planned beforehand. He wasn't one to come unprepared, but it still infuriated the man. "He planned this!" He shoved the small metallic piece in his pocket, turning to leave the building, it was dire he find his bird.

He ran out the front, nearly slamming into Beast Boy, who jumped to the side, it taking a moment to gather himself.

"Hey! Wait!" Joseph didn't stop, to blinded by fury to even notice the Titans, that was until one of them appeared in his path. Luckily Raven had stopped him instead of Star, emerging from the ground, eyes blackened with dark magic.

"We need to know where, Robin, is." She spoke calmly, stance unwavering as the man thought about whether it best to tell her. "We only want to know if he's alive." There was a moment of tension before the white-haired male responded.

"Yes." He was tackled to the ground, Starfire pinning down his middle, grabbing his black top.

"Where is he!" She was dangerous, they all knew it, even the one under her, who stared up with a blank expression. "What did you do with him?!"

"I didn't do anything to your friend, girl." He seemed to only upset the Tamerainian more, a hand of glowing green joining her eyes.

"Where. Is. Friend. Robin." She was at the line between black and white, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Slade, took him." He stated plainly, shrugging as the girl rose, angst clear, pacing along the concrete, trying to calm herself.

"That bad man! We have to find, Robin!" She screamed, hearing a chuckle sound behind her.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" All eyes where on him. "We do have to find, Robin. As soon as possible. Slade is highly unstable at the moment, absolutely mad. Who knows what he'll do if we don't get that boy away from him." All was silent until the orange Titan couldn't hold it back anymore, green shooting from her sockets, hitting a street lamp, melting it into two pieces.

"Then let us go! Friend, Robin, needs the help!" She grabbed the robotic lads arm, pulling him along, his feet causing sparks as he was dragged, metal sliding across concrete.

"I'm afraid it's not all that simply, girl..." He sighed. "You see I've been searching for an extended period, though I know nothing but the taker and the victim. He may be mad, but he isn't stupid, he covered his tracks almost completely..." He could hear the girl sobbing as the words left his lips. "But..."

"But?!" The girl nearly tackled him to the ground again, grabbing his collar.

"But, I did find this..." He pulled out the tracker, Star immediately releasing him from her vice grip, hope showing through.

"Whoa, dude! Could we track Robin with that?!" Bea's voice shouted in excitement, all turning his way, surprised he even knew what it was.

"No. It was most likely simply tracking his communicator..." The irritated groan rang through the group.

"Do... Do you think we could track it when it's off? Cause we've tried."

"It's still beeping, maybe we could at least figure the general direction to search in?" It was more of a question, even in the half bloods mono tone.

"Perhaps, if you know the IP address on his chip."

"It should be in the computers main frame!" The oldest teen punched his hand with a slight nod, they had a plan now, find the communicator.

* * *

It was pointless... He simply couldn't drift to the world of the unconscious, his stomach keeping him awake, sending a spike of pain through him each time his eyes where near to one another, making them shoot open. Droll slid down his cheek, making another groan fill the air. He felt unbearably weak, as if he would compress from simply breathing. His eyes lie half-shut in a tired display, dark circles forming under his masked eyes. The only sign of life being the occasional groan and breath as he tried to lie as still as possible, knowing if he moved the pain would be renewed. He'd come to the conclusion Slade had died, or left, more likely, him to die. He had no idea how long he'd been there, assuming it was nearing the one week mark, though he wasn't sure in the least bit. What concerned him over all else was the thought that even if he was released, he wouldn't be strong enough to run, especially from him. He just wanted to go home, that's all he wanted. The psychopath... Left him... His thoughts were forgotten, screaming out as his gut twisted in a pained expression of hunger, a fist gripping his insides, squeezing tight, making his face distort in an accompanied plead for it to end, screams growing as the grip tightened farther.

"Slade!" It hurt, not his hunger pains, but screaming for the captor, it hurt his pride, badly.

The door immediately slid opened, the one he'd called stepping forth, arms crossed over his chest, tilting his head to the side, a cocky grin hidden beneath his mask.

"Yes?" The sarcasm was clear, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh nothing..." The spread bird with blood stained wrists bit back, not willing to accept the tone in his voice.

"Oh, I thought you called for me... Guess I was mistaken. If it's nothing then-" He turned, leaving the boy to his stomach pains. His dignity was still stopping him from asking the man for anything, even if it meant accepting the hunger, and maybe even death. He was left alone once more, gritting his teeth at the ache remained, wishing he could hug his stomach in comfort, knowing that was one wish that simply couldn't be fulfilled. At least he knew he hadn't died.

* * *

Slade chuckled in a deep nightmare inducing tone that any child, and many adults, would cower from, walking through the haunt, chuckle growing deeper, radiating from his throat like black silk.

"Soon..." He spoke to himself, moving to a dark, fabric chair, starring to the screen. "Soon you'll submit to me my little bird..."

"Did you get his IP?" The older man asked the cybernetic teen.

"Yah, thank god our computer where backed up, someone wiped all our files!" Cyborg handed the male a scrap of printer paper, seeing the other holding the sphere from before, raising a brow."What use is that? It won't track it while it's off, we tried."

"I modified it to track the IP instead of the hard drive, I'm shocked it didn't already before..." He hummed, Slade really must not want them on his tail. He sighed, entering the 32-bit number into the device, smiling suit as it clicked, the beeps changing to green, then orange, and back to red,steady and rhythmic as tears of glee surrounded them, finally they had a lead.

* * *

_**END**_

_**of**_

_**chapter**_

_**four**_

_**Sorry this one took so long! Testings... srry I can't use that excuse, I don't study, lol, srry I'm freakin' lazy as french toast, brosifs... but finally I finish editing, which took longer than expected, I didn't like it at all through the first reading...**_

_**Did you enjoy? ^^ Hope so! If you feel like doing so, feel free to feed the num numz!**_

_**Feedback?**_


	5. A Regain of Strength

_**Chapter 05! I think this story's good so far, but that's not really my **_**_decition_**

**_xD_**

_**I'm also sorry for this one taking so long, but we just got done with exams, and school got let out, so my brain was **_**_kinnda_**_** fried for a bit... My bad...**_

_**Warning - possible character death.**_

_**Dis. Claim. Er - I don't own**_

**_xP_**

_**Chapter five - A Regain of Strength**_

* * *

He was so weak... It had been maybe a week and a half, he knew the lack of food was having a negative effect on his health. He knew the body could only go so long without food, three weeks if he remembered correctly, and while that was a while away it didn't change the fact that being chained the way he was wasn't a good combination with hunger pains, having passed out several times from that alone. He knew he could call for Slade, but refused, to stubborn, though he was nearing his limit, ready to call for the man once again, but not quite. He screamed as the pain returned, his stomach being crushed in a threatening hold. His cheek touched cool metal as he turned his head to the side, the pain having passed, eyes half closed, not having the energy to care anymore, panting wildly from exhaustion, already feeling the next wave coming.

* * *

They'd found the missing communicator the same day they fixed the device to search for the IP, finding it outside a tall skyscraper. They hoped it had fallen from the leaders pocket when he was stolen, hoped the kidnapper hadn't moved it, thinking they'd discovered at least the direction he'd been taken. They searched every abandoned ware house and building in the direction they'd thought he'd been taken,, becoming discouraged as they didn't find anything to aid them.

"This is completely pointless..." Bea, mumbled in a sad heartbroken tone.

"Do not say that!" Star bite, making his ears droop lower towards the ground. "We mustn't give up the hope!" She herself was nearing another load of tears as the words left the other's lips, though only one slid down her face and off her chin.

"If he was taken in this direction, who's to say he wasn't transported somewhere else." The man rubbed his chin, ignoring the crying alien at his side. "We need to call the Justice League." There was a pause. "We need more peopleto be able to search other area's, other than just Jump." Cy nodded weakly, sure they'd thought of calling the league, and at times just Batman, but they knew Robin and Batman didn't have the best of relationship at the time. They had no other option it seemed, they needed help, they'd been searching for a week, nearly two, and found nothing.

* * *

"S-Slade...!" It was a weak wavering mess of syllables, the intensity of the hunger pains hitting him full force. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted it to stop, he would do anything for the unbearable pain in his gut to stop, tears threatening his eyes, some soaking into the mask that surprisingly hadn't fallen off, but was nearing just that. The door slid opened and said man entered, hands behind his back, seeming completely uncaring as to whether the boy died right then.

"Yes?" The sarcasm, he hated it.

"..." His dignity was making a last-ditch effort at spatting something foul at the man, but he was so hungry he simply shoved it aside. "...Hungry..." That single word sent a black goo through the midst of his very being, pride feeling as if it where pierced with a dozen nails, the darkness only growing as the man grabbed his chin, a thumb running along his pale features.

"I'll give you food if you promise to do something for me..." His voice was like blood soaked silk, causing the bird to shiver slightly, regretting the decision to call for the man almost instantaneously. The tension in the air engulfed them, the hand and thumb remaining glued to his cheek, tightening somewhat as Robin tried to shake it away.

"...F-fine..." The chuckle that rang caused the teen to tense farther, once again feeling regret due to his earlieractions. The hand drew away as the man turned, the boy feeling a spike of panic, knowing he may not return. Despite the fears he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, scolding himself for his impractical fear, already having been told he would return.

* * *

The screen show a loading icon as it connected, the Titan's grave, waiting for whomever of the team would pick up, not having to wait long before Wonder Woman greeted kindly.

"Titans. What's wrong?" She immediately noted the distressed look of the team, then noted something else. "Where's Robin?" Her tone was strong, Batman coming behind her, having heard the comment, being at the base to turn in some files on the joker, him having been causing trouble.

"Robin?" The bat was immediately aware of the situation, features going to anger.

"He... He..." Star sobbed wildly thinking back to her leader being speared through the chest.

"He was kidnapped, and while we are usually able to track him easily, his tracker and all have been either blocked or shut off." Raven stepped forward, talking in a mono tone, the rest of her team either terrified, or crying. "He mighthave been moved out of Jump."

"Do you have any leads?"

"We found his communicator, but that won't help us, and we know the kidnapper." Intensity grew from the moment ofsilence. "Slade." The Justice League gasped, Batman the exception. Slade was known by the League as one of the world's top assassins, a murderer, extremely dangerous.

"Why does he want, Robin." It was more of a statement coming from the caped man.

"He want's to make him his apprentice." The bat on the screen tensed. He wanted him to kill.

* * *

He was granted a bowl of fruit, one you would purchase at a low-end gas station, but at the moment he didn't care, being so hungry he would eat his hand if he could. To his relief he was released from the restraints to eat, scarfing down the meal he was given in an instant, barley remembering to chew, growing distraught when he ran out, a buff hand moving to take his trash. As the mercenary looked to his captive, the boy's eyes immediately went to the terror, knowing he would be strapped to the table again, gulping at the thought of returning, the masked form noticing.

"You can stay out of the cuffs if your good." The Titan nodded weakly, he hated the bedding more than all else at the moment, Slade, being the exception.

The door slid shut, leaving the teen to shiver in the corner, lying to his side, finally able to hug his aching muscles, now getting cramps from the sudden movement gained after being bound for such an extended period of time and eating after just as long, withered in pain, dim light glowed from above, shrouding him in its meager gleam.

* * *

"We'll find him Star... The Justice League said they where going to investigate..." Cyborg comforted her as she cried on the black, rounded sofa, head pressed against one of their leader's uniforms, having found it in the drier.

"It will not be okay! Friend Robin- has- has been taken! And- and- it was by that bad man!" Stutters where many as she tried to speak, tears running down her cheeks, soaking the red material in her hands. Raven soon stepped in, able to sense the oldest was unsure of what to do so she grabbed the Tamerainian's shoulders, making her head shoot up.

"Star, if you break down, how will we find, Robin? We need to stay collected, or all hope of saving our leader will be lost." Her tone usually comforted the girl, this time being no different, her sobs calming greatly, a hand wiping over her eyes to discard the tears that had already slid past her lids. "Good." They went back to the seemingly endless search, Cyborg typing.

"Could... Could we track Slade's communicator?" The idea had surprisingly entered the youngest's mind, thinking it wasn't a bad idea to try.

"If we had his IP address, we could do as we did with Robin's." It was an option, thought the blue Titan, if they could find that code. "We need him to contact us." He added, allowing the idea to simmer, hands moving to type furiously at a dark key pad.

* * *

Joseph had left a while back, going to search on his own, deciding to return to the old hide out, stepping over rubble as he entered.

"Slade!" His tone was like acid, changeling the other to ignore his request. "Slade! I know your there!" There was a small pause before a speaker crackled to life.

"Oh whatever could it be, Joseph?" Asked the mock tone, finding amusement in the other's desperation.

"You know what I want, Slade!" He screamed, hearing a chuckle in all directions.

"You don't mean Robin, do you?"

"Yes! Where is he?!"

"I may give him back, he is proving quite useless at the moment, then again..." The sentence broke off.

"Don't touch him you psychopath!"

"But Joseph, don't you remember, we're one in the same..."

"I am nothing like you!" He was full-fledged screaming at the hidden speaker. "Give him back! Now!"

"Nah, he may prove useful... In time." another unruly chuckle before the connection cut off with a loud static, Josephbreathing heavily, turning in irritation towards the door, punching the metal before he left the old haunt.

* * *

"You have been such a good boy lately, Robin. I've decided to allow you to a reward." Slade said to the now standing teen, it having been a few days of frequent meals, him regaining most of his strength, having been doing gymnastics despite the small space, .

"Oh! So your letting me go?!" He expressed an unnatural amount of glee, mocking the one in the door way to his cell. _Damn._ The man thought, he'd regained his defiance. _Oh well, I suppose we can fix that later._

"No. But I will allow you to use my gym." The young hero was silent for a moment before shrugging, he was starting to get claustrophobia again, he needed to get out of his prison, so the gym would do.

He followed the man out, first being lead to a smaller room, a bathroom. He wanted to cry when the gray slab of metal slid to the side. It had been so long. He was given one of his old apprentice uniforms before going, wanting to groan at the sight, though holding his tongue, his clothes being covered in filth, him not having a means of release in all that time, a shiver ran down his spine. A garbage can followed after him, creating a bang as it landed to the tile, making the captive jump.

"Throw your clothes in there after you have a shower, I'll be outside." The man demanded, seeing the slight blush.

"Your going to wait outside... ?"

"Well, yes, you may have been good but I don't trust you quite that much, plus you should be glad I'm not accompanying you. Now hurry or I'll lock you back up, and stop feeding you again." The teen quickly walked to the room, the door shutting behind him with a click. "Wash well. Your absolutely filthy."

"I wonder whose fault that is..."

"What was that, Robin?"

"Oh, nothing!" He retorted, quickly moving to peel the darkened uniform from his body, shivering as he heard the slap of wet clothe on the floor, shocked he'd gotten so dirty in the short time. Once the remainder of material shed from his skin he looked to the can. He knew they where disgusting, but he didn't want to throw them out., them connected to his defiance in a way.

Eventually he sighed, biting his lower lip as the used to be bright colors hit the bottom of the container, feeling as if a part of him was being thrown out with it. He knew he had more uniforms back at the tower, but who knew how long, if ever, it would be before he was able to return to his friends. The thought made him hug his nude middle, feeling trapped in an ever blackening abyss, wishing for his friends to save him.

"He turned the nob, the only knob to the shower, a cool spray raining down, making him shriek, falling back in surprise, slipping on the wet tile, groaning as he knocked the soup from the platform sticking from the wall.

"You alright in there?" He heard the man's mock tone from the opposite side of the door, groaning again.

"Fine..." He rubbed the back of his head, working his way to his feet, stretching as he did so. He decided to wait a bit while the water warmed, not even sure if that would happen, deciding to snoop, walking to the sink, getting to a knee to open the cabinet, slowly at first, then quick when he realized it was well oiled, and wouldn't creek. Nothing other than a few twisting pipes, that made sense, as the man had said, he wasn't trusted, and putting him in a room with any sort of supply was idiotic. He stood, stepping under the spray. He would have to search more thoroughly later, when the captor wasn't so near. He scrubbed his flesh so furiously he was bright red from the reveal of fresh skin getting it's first breath of oxygen. He rinsed and repeated several times before his hair felt free of grime, rinsing before noting another problem. It had been weeks... And the man's voice still had that unwanted effect... But he refused the need, knowing the mercenary was right outside the door, he would hear, and just the thought made him flush with embarrassment.

After using the facility's the boy turned to the clothes provided, sighing, he had no other choice. He slid the black tights over his, still light pink, skin, noting how the 'S' on the right side of his chest was now stitched. He shook his head, looking in the mirror, he looked awful. His skin was pale, paler than usual, dark circles residing under his bright blue eyes, wait... _Where's my mask?!_ His mind screamed. It was lying on the floor of the shower, glue stretched and washed down the small drain, what was he to do?

"Slade..." He hated having to ask.

"What is it?" The Titan bit his lower lip.

"Do you by any chance have a mask I could use...?" He sounded like a stubborn child.

"No, just come out."

"I can't..."

"And why not?" He was irritated, that much was clear.

"My mask fell off!" He was hysterical.

"So? Come. Out. Now." He bit the last three words out, telling the boy he was serious. Relentless he turned the knob, keeping his eyes shut, running into the villain, his smell causing him to back away, tripping over the can.

"Open you eyes." Anticipation filled the man, sure he already knew his identity, but his eyes were supposed to be a real treat. The boy shook his head, hair shaking with the motion, being at his ears, refusing to do as the other commanded.

"Really, now?" Slade grabbed his neck, pulling him to his feet, setting him upright. "I know ways of getting your eyes opened, do you really want to test me?" The teen pouted, turning his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head each time a hand tried to grab his chin. "Very well..." Their was an eerie silence surrounding the pair as the boy waited for what was to come. "...Richard." His eyes shot opened in disbelief.

"You know...?" He'd thought of playing dumb, but considered seeing as the man was irritated as it was.

"I've known for quite some time. Batman suddenly gets a sidekick after Bruce Wayne adopts a child from the circus? You'd have to be blind not to notice something like that." Robin closed his eyes again, hoping to aggravate the man, it worked. "Open your eyes or I'll cut off your eye lids, Robin."

"Fine... So threatening over such a small thing..." A buff hand whipped past his features, Robin being thrown to the wall, coughing greatly. Slade had never hit him quite that hard, not even during his apprenticeship, and just from some meager mocking.

"I thought you could handle being released from your cage, little bird, but I think you require a bit more time to figure out your place." The boy breathed, making his way to rest his back against the wall.

"...Fuck... Off..." That earned him a hearty kick to the ribs, making him want to hurl, being lifted from his place on the floor.

"I have a more suitable room for bad bird to stay... You can try to handle the outside world in a few days." He wriggled as the man pulled him by the collar. Eventually managing to slip from the material, landing to the floor with a thud, shirtless, acting quick to run in the opposite direction of the nightmare, hearing heavy foot steps right on his tail.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

**_VUV_**

_**Necessarily for such a moment**_

_**;)**_

_**I apologize in advance as well...**_

_**...**_

_**ANYWAY! Tell me you thoughts, your views! Your dreams! Your hopes!**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	6. Red Waterfall

_**Six! Six! Six!**_

_**Ready?!**_

_**PUMPED GET!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - boo, I no own**_

_**Warnings - possible character death, sexual themes (M) *I F'IN APOLOGIZE!***_

* * *

_**Okay! If you don't want the dark part, you can seriously just skip this part! You can piece together what happened if you just skip it! I SWEAR! JUST WALK AWAY! DARK! But it will make sense later in the story. BUT **__**YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND STILL KNOW WHAT's UP!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Red Waterfall**

* * *

He needed to find the exit! While Robin was slightly faster due to his petite size, the man still ran right behind. His legs burned with adrenaline, sprinting down the thin corridor, taking turn after turn, hoping the next would be the last. He soon found himself even more lost than before, unable to find any sign of an exit,or the way back to where he'd started, wanting to scream as frustration consumed him. There has to be a way out, a door, something! The other was gaining! He felt his heartbeat over all else, turning a corner in hopes of losing his follower, but the corners weren't near enough for him to escape, his breathing hitched, feeling his body hit the ground. _No! I have to get back to the tower! _He felt himself being pulled back, he'd been caught. He squirmed, doing everything in his power to avoid being shoved in another room. He kicked out, feeling the man adjust to slam his back into the dirt, towering over him, a hand holding his throat firm.

"Robin. Stop." Despite the threatening command, Robin didn't care, thrashing, kicking, screaming, legs soon being straddled, which only made him struggle more, shaking his head violently, punching the arms at his sides, which where in turn, caught in one of the captor's larger hands. Despite his mobility being severed he still screamed, screamed like his life depended on it, though he knew no one could hear. He didn't know why he was screaming, surely it was due to the stress of the situation. The man's unused hand moved to pull at the ebony locks back, leaning the head to look into his eye, making the screams grown in volume, he'd decided it was time to punish the boy, plus he had been challenged.

* * *

Joseph pulled out the device wondering if he could track the villain's IP, trying to remember the code, growing pleased with himself as he recalled the first 14, the rest being lost to him, knowing he'd need it to track the man, but his mind was clouded with thoughts of what that monster was doing to his bird. He needed to contact the Titans.

* * *

"Mail! We got mail!"

"Bea! We have more important things to concern ourselves with other than the mail!" Cyborg, screamed as he entered holding a boring looking box.

"Slade! Slade sent it!" That didn't make sense, why would, Slade, send them mail?

"Open the box of the mail!" Star screamed, the news being good, at least to her.

They did as they where told, the package being ripped into by the sharp fangs of the changeling shifted to a poodle.

Pictures, So many pictures, most of their leader on a table, bound with metal cuffs, growing thinner in each image, but some of him huddled in the corner, hugging his middle.

"Friend Robin!" Star said, before breaking down in a shower of tears. Going through the package all there seemed to be where the twenty-six photos, along with a note saying 'Mine' and Slade's insignia. The Titan's, not including theTamerainian, stared at one another in shock, dread filling their features at the thought of their leader being starved and tortured.

_**BZZZZ**_

The door bell rang, them all moving to the screen to see Joesph standing on their door step, which was unusual seeing as they where on an island.

* * *

The man's eyes where furious as he threw his mask to the side, smothering the boy's lips with his own.

"mhhh!" The teen's muffled screams of protest told the man he would stay quiet, pulling back with narrow eyes, noting the hero's horror bound features.

"Joseph...?" It was nothing more than a whisper from his lips. _No. That's, that's impossible! Joseph had been there when I was taken, chased after me!_ His mind tried to wrap around what he was seeing. The only difference between Joseph and Slade was, instead of white, Slade had gray hair, though other than that, he was exactly the same, goatee, eyepatch, and all.

"No." Was the only reply he received,before the man continued. "You have been such a bad boy... Tisk tisk, Robin, now you need to be punished..." His voice was a threatening purr, the feeling of despair shrouding the Titan's everything making him wriggle despite his restraint, only able to move slightly under the heavy weight. "Shh, it's okay, my pretty little bird, it will all be over soon enough."

* * *

"What is it Joseph?" The half demon asked as the man was granted entrance, stepping out of the elevator.

"Have you found anything?" He questioned calmly, rae pointing to the table where the box lay. "I think we can track Slade's IP address, I already have the first 14 numbers-" he trailed off, dropping the box. He knew where this was. The Titan's tried to follow, but the man could see they where in no condition to fight, plus all he needed to do was touch him.

* * *

"Get off me!" Robin screamed, feeling a pair of teeth bite the flesh of his neck, his own teeth pressing hard to his lower lip to avoid a moan, finding it slipping out despite, though muffled. The man's tongue ran along his jaw line, a shiver coursing through him, a wet trail left behind, Slade chuckling at misfortune, turning his attention to the quickly rising and falling chest, slowly moving... at an agonizing pace, making the one under him still in shock, having the other nip random spots from time to time, earning a yip of surprise from his victim, who shook, now tried to push him off, lifting his pelvis, or trying to at least. The tongue, which had been forgotten, slid out for a second appearance,circling the sensitive skin, hearing a gasp as he sucked the hardened nub past lips, not planning on playing gentle with his new-found toy, biting down, hard. Moving to the opposite side, flicking the hero's second patch of pink, a seductive gaze targeting his victim, who was frantic, the thought of what was happening hitting full force, struggling against the touch, lower lip bleeding, the taste of blood filling his senses.

"Stop!" The boy's cries only fueled the monster's need, toying with his chest until the boy wriggled in a more needy manner, though protest still rang over all, deciding to tease his victim a bit more.

His mouth remained at its post, thrusting against the hero, forcing out a moan, making his mouth spread into a devilish smirk, making the attempt at escape grow, trying to thrust the man off his thin form once again, finding it to no avail, only exciting his captor more, feeling the half hard cock rub against his leg, face growing hot with embarrassment and shame. Slade moved lower down his body, dipping into every small crevasse of his captivating build, smirking to himself. The panicked breathing of the Titan, as the man ventured downward made the mercenary far more amused, allowing his hand to wonder farther, feeling the boy tense immediately under his hold.

"Don't touch there!" The bird screamed, thrashing, trying to kick the hold away, the violator groping his crotch, finding great enjoyment from his current state, him being half hard from the cruel taunting alone.

"My, my, the leader of the Teen Titans... the cities golden boy, aroused on by his enemy..." He smirked, mocking the titan, causing the ting of shame to grow. _I'm disgusting_... He thought, feeling sobs try to escape his eyes, but no, he refused to give this demon the satisfaction.

"Screw you!" He felt his defiance rising, seeing the amusement replaced with a neutral gaze as the words slipped past his lips, then annoyance. "Ahh!" His face twisted in a pained expression, feeling the hand tighten around his manhood, thinking he would crush it, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Watch your tongue." The grip left his lower half, the teen sighing in relief, though the relief was sort lived, watching the man motion to someone to the side. "Hold these" His wrists were caught in a cold grasp, making his look venture up, seeing a Slade-boy towering him, but the thing that disturbed him most wasn't the robot, but the red flash at the side of its head.

"Stop! Don't! Let me go, Slade! I- I'm sorry! Just let me go!" The pleads where ignored, Robin officially hyperventilating, it was recording. "Slade! No!" His bottoms were lifted at the waist band, pulled to knees, his now limp cock being revealed.

"Oh, poor bird..." He ran a thumb along the side from base to head, Robin, stilling immediately, the blush intensifying. This was really happening. He thrashed fully, protest return with a fury.

"No!" His head swung from side to side, hoping for someone, anyone to save him, screaming aloud, making it near impossible for the man to properly prepare him, eventually ceasing the attempt to please his toy, this was a punishment after all, and by the looks of it, he didn't want to enjoy it. He lifted his knees over his shoulders, having to fully discard his tights, the panicked form's eyes widened as a zipper sounded, all going in slow motion for that moment.

"This should be fun... For me at least..." After lathering himself up with the lube he kept hidden in his belt, he pulled the boy's end high, not even bothering to try to stretch him again before plunging in.

A wail of pure angst filled the halls, tears immediately making there way down his cheeks, though he'd only entered the head, slowly diving deeper, the hot entry making him want to moan, though he only grunted, feeling the boy's struggle worsen under him, making his job slightly more difficult, at least until his hands dug deeper into his thighs, quickly forcing his all into the younger male's tight, virgin hole, an unholy cry leaving the boy's crimson lips, being accompanied by a frantic sob, tears making a puddle under him. It hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced in his life, a singing rod filling his tight hole, feeling himself ripped apart, flesh stretching, tearing. Being shot was a gentle poke compared to the feeling of having his purity ripped away, screaming his throat raw, wriggling as pain struck him without mercy, clawing the ground beneath.

"No! No! No!" He repeated the words between screams and sobs, hiccups soon joining the mix, being in a frenzy to escape, blood forming a small puddle on the ground, a river leaving him, dripping under them. As the large pulsing shaft pulled out he hoped it was over, but he wasn't that naïve, while it would be nice, he'd seen cases like this when he'd worked with Batman, and he knew, it would only get worse.

The large form thrust in at a heart-stopping rate, feeling his insides being ripped farther, trying to pull his arms from the robot, pulling until his flesh burned red, the metallic object holding tight. "Stop! It- it hurts! Stop!" His lower end attempted to pull away but that only seemed to make the villain go faster, ripping him in half, all the veins seeming to burst as red poured out his aching rear. "Ahh!" It all was just a wave of endless pain, his entire body screaming as the man continued, him feeling close, gripping the boy's limbs tighter, sure to leave bruises. He could tell pre-cum was leaking from the boy under him to, moving a hand to his cock, jerking the boy off, moving his other hand to hold the teen's middle to stop the struggle that was sure to come. He was able to help the boy reach full hardness in mere moments, making him sob louder, arms pulling at the restraint, failing, though he already knew there was no escape.

His plump end was pulled against the intruding cock, the man going deeper with each thrust. piercing the lower half with his length, grunting as he did so. Robin didn't know how this had happened... _No... This is my fault... if I wouldn't have run, this wouldn't have happened... I should have fought harder..._

"Cry for me, Robin, cry for me, like a good little pet." A dark chuckle cause the Titan to become far more frantic than before, something running it's was down his back, knowing it was blood, knowing he'd been torn from taking a grown man's cock without preparation long ago. His body sent pulsing pain from his lower half every time his heart beat, blood flowing faster if only because all the external bleeding. The crimson flowing in such large quantities the boy thought he would soon pass-out, and he eventually did, going limp under the invader touch, making the beast frown. His hands where quick to reach for his belt, which hung off his waist, only having unhooked it to perform the deed, pulling a syringe from the largest pocket.

His body shot awake, the adrenalin coursing through his veins, forcing him awake to face the cruel reality he was living, the man throwing the needle aside, going down harder on the small lethal form who was shaking along with his struggle, cries and pleads exiting his parted lips, his thin arms still tugging to get free. His tears fell full force, gasping for air, trying to wriggle away from the pain, Heart beating faster, making it seem like the pain was so much worse than it actually was, more moments of agonizing stabs in the same area occurring with each beat of his main artery.

His body was filled with a warmth that made the boy shake farther, screaming aloud, crying, shaking his head, him cumming moments after the intruder, making his pride shatter, or what was left of it at least.

"You make a good toy, Robin." He heard, though didn't care, a sobbing mess on the hard ground, the other doing nothing to move him, Robin glad of that. He never wanted to be touched again, especially not by him. "We should do this again soon." He heard the other purred. simply left to cry with his thoughts, Slade, knowing he had to be going. He would arrive soon enough.

* * *

"Robin?!" He jumped at the voice, the shake growing as Joseph knelt at his side, moving a few strands of hair from his features, nearing tears himself due to the state of the bird. "Let's go..." He tried to pick the teen up, frowning as the Titan's cries worsened, though he carried him despite, covering him with a thick jacket, him freezing, as they left the maze of corners, soon reaching the outside world.

They weren't in Jump, that much was clear, while it was a city, it was far busier than Jump, the honking of cars and talking caused his head to ache, suddenly leaning forward in a gruesome display of coughs, making his savior frown. The other luckily seeming to have a plane, which opened for them as they neared, him being set to a row of chairs to lay down, not even bothering to buckle him in, the sound of crying being the only noise as they sped off towards the tower, hopefully, never to return.

* * *

_**I KNOW! I KNOW! And it will make sense later in the story... It'll be romantic of whatever in the end.**_

_**What'll happen? Not gonna say, but you'll find out in a later chap.**_

_**;P**_

_**Yum-yums for the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	7. The Eyes of a Hero

_**SEVEN!**_

_**This took a bit longer cause I'm lazy... and I had to edit it big time. It sucked and I didn't wanna put up anythin g that made me sad, so here yah go! (Still not happy with it...)**_

_**Disclaimer!- I wish I owned, then teen titans go wouldn't exist... **_

_**-3- =3**_

_**Warnings - possible character death**_

* * *

_**Chapter seven - The Eyes of a Hero**_

* * *

"Oh friend Robin!" Starfire, tried to fly to said boy before her boots touched the ground, taken aback by the frantic sobs. She'd never seen him cry before, not in all the years they'd known each-other. This of course broke her heart, seeing her best friend in such a state. The other Titans watched in horror as, Joseph, carried the shaking, bloodied form, the bird not seeming aware of his surroundings, eyes remaining shut, babbling on about how whatever had happened was all his fault.

"What- what did that bad man do?!" Star's eyes ignited in a violent, green, threatening to burst from her sockets as the realization of who was responsible hit her.

"He needs medical attention." Their was a strong hint of growing concern in his tone, breathing somewhat heavily, making the half-metal form point towards the elevator, following as he lead quickly towards the medical wing of the tower, deciding it would be quicker than the stairs. As the rest of the team ran up the inclined platforms jutting from the wall, they saw their hyperventilating leader being placed to a small bed as they entered, a mask slipped over his mouth, going limp before he had the opportunity to run, the others moving closer.

"What happened?" Raven was the only one able to speak after what they'd all witnessed, walking towards the bed side, hand glowing as she created new blood cells, not knowing he was still bleeding.

"That's something he has to explain." The man frowned, knowing he wouldn't appreciate anyone other than himself telling them.

"At- at least tell Raven...!" The bawling changeling said, wiping a load of tears from his face. "S-so she can h-heal him!" He was in a frenzy, just the sight of their fearless leader in such a god awful state struck his very core, having brought his knees to his chest a while before, rocking slightly, burying his face against knees.

Raven sighed a short sigh that could be seen as discouraged, being pulled to the side, whispers ringing out as she was told the happenings, even her features showed clear signs of surprise, anger, sadness, it was hard to pinpoint a single emotion, it only shown for a short moment, though a light from above erupted into an array of sparks and glass, making the others jump. She nodded sullenly before making her way to the unconscious, placing her hand near his lower half, confusing the others, though Cyborg's eyes widened, he understood.

"Oh god..." His face distorted in a grief-stricken look as he watched the scene, placing a hand over his twitching lips.

"That's all I can do... He hasn't healed enough yet for me to do anymore in this situation, we can try again in a few-" The dark enchantress was interrupted by a sudden outburst from the boy at her side.

"No... No... No... No... No..." He sobbed, the heart monitor going wild, obviously having a replay of the nightmare he'd just lived, tears streaming down his cheeks. They tried to calm him, a sharp needle pricking his arm, though nothing seemed to help, the panic only growing. They attempted to hold him in place, though the beeps grew louder, closer together. "Hold the mask on!" Cyborg screamed. The machine was going crazy, worse than the period of time he'd been affected by hallucinate dust. "Robin! I need you to calm down!" There wasn't a reaction as the boy thrashed, resisting any attempt at keeping him still.

"Robin you are with your friends, in the Tower." Raven was opposite Cyborg, trying to snap the boy from his mind, though he didn't hear.

"Please.." His voice trailed, seeming distraught before his head fell to the side, a long continuous screech sounding.

"Damn it!" Cyborg, moved to shake him slightly. "Robin?!" He towered him in an instant, not feeling breathing, pressing his hands to the middle of his chest, counting as he did so, making it to thirty before tilting his head back, cursing as the long beep remained. His hand's moved to his face, breathing for him, being handed a defibrillator when he didn't respond, the attempt failing, rubbing them together to conduct electricity, pressing them to his unmoving chest, a jolt and... nothing. the others watched in horror as the process continued, weeping loudly as the boy remained limp. Glass and sparks falling from the ceiling, the light in the room dimming as the half-bloods powers went mad, despite the lack of emotion in her face, soon being down to the last bulb, the light directly over them.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

They all cried tears of relief, excluding Raven and Joseph, as the sound washed through the room, Beast Boy, rising from his curled up position, hugging Starfire's middle in a hearty cry of glee mixed with horror, her doing the same, crying in each others arms.

* * *

"No..." He continued to sob silently, every so often releasing small disheartening cries, making his team sink into depression, relief being short-lived, especially the ones who knew what he'd gone through. It taking quite some time before he grew completely silent, the slow rising of his chest and steady beeping of the heart monitor being the only sign he was living.

"What now?" Beast Boy, speaking in a hush tone, just having gotten over the heavy tears, looking to the others, emerald eyes still glazed over with tears.

"We wait." Joseph, was the one to respond, making the other's jump, having forgotten he'd been there, him not speaking throughout the experience. "He needs time to heal." He didn't want to give any hints as to what he'd gone through.

* * *

Nearly two hours after the missing Titan had returned, no one had left the room. Knowing he would wake at some point, not wanting him to slip into hyperventilation again, glad they had as unmasked eyes tightened, coughing greatly as he awoke, no one seeming to notice until he tried to rise, hissing with a scream as he tried, the others at his side in an instant, leading him back to a laying position.

"Whoa, man, don't try to move to much." He heard in the back of his mind. The moment the pain had hit him, so had the memories, eyes shooting opened, gasps sounding around him as his team along with Joseph hadn't seen his eyes before, though this only unnerved them farther. The pure pain riddled along his features, then fear, then tears, so many tears spilling over the edge of his lids, breathing growing harsh, chest rising and falling quickly as the panic hit him, struggling against the restraints of his arms being held above his head, him quickly being released, head twisting to the side, not seeming to know where he'd woken up, obviously thinking he was still with the villain.

"Robin!" The man grabbed the side of his head, leaning his eyes to a familiar face, the boy screamed. The screams where loud, the struggle growing despite the pain in his underside, tears pouring from his eyes as his breathing grew harder to carry out.

"Y-y-you! G-g-get away f-from m-me! N-n-no!" He tried, though stuttered so bad his words where near impossible to decode. His body using all its strength, easily getting the Titans off, no one wanting to hurt the wounded, though the man stayed firm, trying to get the bird to calm down, leaving bruising on his arms as he struggled terribly. Blood pooling under him, old wounds being reopened, soaking the bed with more red. It came in such large quantities Cyborg was forced to stab another needle into his vein, piercing the flesh as the injection seeped through the needle, watching dull blue eyes roll back, head twisting before falling back to the sheets with a soft thud.

Bea, shook violently. He'd completely lost it, and in a way, him not knowing the reason made his imagination run wild, thinking of the most horrible things that could enter his innocent mind, not knowing just how much worse it was, how much he'd really endured.

Eventually he was taken from the room, the others going with him. He needed all the comforting he could get, seeming near to choking on his cries, the shakes seeming to never end. Despite, Joseph refused, someone needing to watch the boy, deciding it wasn't safe with that maniac on the loose to leave the bird, his bird, alone. He sat at the side, burying his head in hands, a low sigh filling the room, running a hand through ragged locks, waiting for him to wake once more.

"Ah-hh-h-h-h-hh.." he cried out as time went by, the ticking of the clock, and the unwanted sound of tears being the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room.

* * *

"Beast Boy, calm down... He's all right... Breath... Breath..." The cloaked female rubbed his back, comforting him with her neutral tone, the youngest having curled into a ball on his side, face slick with the liquid substance.

"I- is he gonna-" He burst into tears once again, hearing the calming tone fill his ears.

"No." She relied simply, though that was enough to raise the boy's spirits, if only slightly, him huddling to a sitting position, sniffing as he tried to collect himself, hair in a mess of green, having been grabbing his head.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, man." Cyborg coaxed, the changeling seeming exhausted, bags already forming from the stress alone.

* * *

It was quite some time before, Robin, woke again, Joseph making sure to keep quiet until he knew the boy was fully out of the past, watching him try to rise, once again falling back with a sickly shout, though unlike before he didn't cry, he shook, hugged his stomach with both hands, managing to curl in a ball on his side, facing the window, back turned to the other, ragged breaths leaving parted lips, holding back the sob screaming to be released. The older male stood, moving behind the Titan, not knowing whether to tap his shoulder, or speak, deciding to speak when the teen tensed, sensing his presence,

"It's only me, boy..." His tone was soft, gentle as he spoke, noting how the bird didn't respond for a moment.

"Joseph..." His voice was raspy as he attempted to release the words, feeling sharp pains shoot through his entirety, refusing to turn to the one he'd seen attack him. "W-" He inhaled sharply before continuing. "I d-don't understand..." His tone was so weak the man had to strain to hear it, sighing aloud, he deserved an explanation.

"I- Slade-" The hero choked back a sob, the man deciding to rephrase. "He- me and him..." Sigh. "I want to tell you... But I know you wouldn't believe me even if I did..." He tried to place a hand over the Titans shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He jolted, nearly falling from the beds comfort, screaming out as a pulse sent a sharp pain making him shiver. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't think I can trust you, Joseph... You and him look exactly alike... When he took off his mask... I saw you... And then he... And..." He inhaled sharply, voice trembling. "I can't t-take that Joseph..."

"You'll understand when the time comes, Robin..." The soft toned laced the others ears, making tears slid from his, used to be bright, eyes.

"Please... Just go... L-leave me alone..." He broke down after that, pulling the covers around himself, hearing footsteps grow farther away, only making him sob louder, body quaking, not knowing how to handle anything that was happening.

* * *

He gritted his teeth, hearing his friends soon replacing Joseph, a small, green ball of fuzz leaping to his bed, lying at his side, the kitten nuzzling into his stomach, purring, trying to comfort his friend, feeling his shake, making the young teen want to sob anew.

The others had tried to convince him to sleep, but when the man had passed them in the hall, he decided against it, running towards the room, others close behind. His ears pulled back as he stretched, yawning, digging his claws in a few times before settling, sleeping at his leader's side. The act really did in fact help the Titan cope with his feelings, comforting him, the cry switching from a hurricane to a slight trickle in a matter of moments, falling asleep after a while, breath finally regulating.

"We need to talk about this..." Cyborg spoke in a hush tone, not willing to wake his friends.

"That's for him to decide. Remember, we're not supposed to know. The fact that we do, is simply for his health. We say nothing unless he decides to tell us himself." Raven, spoke at the same volume, gaining a nod of conformation, telling her he understood.

They soon left the pair to sleep, knowing they could keep an eye on them through the cameras placed in each corner, deciding, Bea, could tell them if anything went wrong.

The changeling managed to sleep sound for near an hour before it started. Robin, didn't wake, though it was clear he was having quite a nightmare, mumbling words under his breath, the other unable to decode them, despite having the ears of a cat. He'd been woken by, Robin, turning uncomfortably, hissing in pain as he did, grabbing his pillow under him, sobbing quietly to himself. A light weight pressed into his side, the kitten jumping to sit on to of him, moving in to sniff his form, jumping down, curling back in a ball at his bed side, watching him with sad eyes, wanting to turn to a dog if only to whimper. Despite his attempt at staying awake, his lids soon fell, nuzzling into himself, sleeping despite the mumbles and sobs, though his features where grave as he did.

* * *

_**I know, I know, short... And it would be longer, but I've been busy with that syfy comic thingy on deviant**_

_**;P**_

_**Tell me what ya' thought!**_

_**xD**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	8. Not Even In Sleep

_**Chapter eight... - ^'- finally... I am so tired, but I told myself I'd write this...**_

_**LET'S GO!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - me no own...**_

_**Warning - possible character death, sexual themes**_

* * *

_**Chapter eight - Not Even Safe In Sleep**_

* * *

"I have to get up..." He muttered to himself, feeling need to arise from the comfort of his blanketed cocoon, ignoring the sting as he slung his legs over the edge of the bed, swaying slightly before side stepping the youngest, who would surely cause quite the commotion if stepped on, making his way to the door. It had to be sometime in the middle of the night, the other Titans being fast asleep in the other room, emotionally, and somewhat physically exhausted after the leaders return, not seeing him leave the medical wing over camera, having set it to the television. He eventually gained access to the confines of his room, locking the door behind him before turning to a door off to the side, walking to it, twisting the knob until a soft click sounded.

* * *

Bea, yawned as he woke, his keen senses telling him something was off, looking to the bed the moment his eyes fluttered opened, though they widened instantly. He bolted out into the hall, side hitting the wall before he was able to turn, shifting back to his true form, shaking cyborg awake, eyes glazed over in panic, the oldest immediately aware of his presence, noting the lack of birds in the infirmary, running down the hall, mimicking the other boy's panic.

"Where'd he go?!" Cyborg, questioned, turning to the boy running behind him.

"I- I don't know! I woke up and he was gone!" The pointed eared Titan said, running his hands down his face in an over dramatic display of frustration.

"You check his bedroom, I'll check the evidence room!" It only made sense for them to check the two places he resided most, running in opposite directions, Beast Boy needing to take the stairs up a level.

After turning back to his human form, having shifted to a bird to avoid climbing the stairs, he darted down the hall, stopping abruptly at a large door with the letters to spell out Robin, trying to open it, finding it locked.

"Robin! Robin!" His fists pounded against the metal, clang after clang echoing down the hall. No response. He knew he was in there! He had to get to him fast! "Cyborg!" He flew down the stairs, nearly bumping the objective, stopping just before.

"Did you find him?!" He asked, despite already being pulled after.

"He's in his room! But the doors locked! He-he's not answering!" That really got to the oldest, him now full-fledged running, now in front, soon stopping at the key pad, typing in the six digit emergency code, metal barrier sliding up to show a dimly lit room completely clear of litter.

"Robin?!" Cyborg pushed his way through, frantic to find the Titan's leader. A ray of yellow seeped from under one door, them assuming that was where he was. He knocked, just in case his friend wasn't decent, receiving no response, turning a corner leading to the bathroom, ripping the door open, it being unlocked for some reason. His eyes widened, his leader slumped against the shower wall, water soaking his everything, red by the time it reached the drain. "Robin!" He went into action immediately, feeling for a pulse. "Good..." He felt one, though it was weak.

"Wh-what do we do?!" Beast Boy was already leaking again, them now able to see just how bad a condition the boy was in, purple bruises surrounding short, deep scratches on his pelvis, wrists scabbed over from friction, though of the two, only one knew the reason.

"Grab a blanket!" After they had the Titan was then told to go and get Raven, knowing she could help stop the bleeding at least, the state of their friend seeming to deteriorate as time went on, though he didn't even make it to the door frame before his target manifested in front of him, emerging from the ground, causing him to fall back with a startled yelp, her noting the tears riddling his cheeks, a shaking hand moving to point the way of the bathroom.

"What happened?" She questioned, absorbing the scene laid out on the tiled floor. She first used her magic to shut the still downing water, while kneeling to heal his reopened wounds.

"I don't know. He left the infirmary some time last night, and we found him here."

"Well, if he doesn't get rest, and heal some on his own, I can't heal him in such a sensitive area, the nerves could be destroyed and cause a lot of pain."

"We could... Restrain him...?" It seemed better than him killing himself by reopening old wounds.

"Do you think that's wise? You know what he's been through."

"Yah... but he's already caused his injury to reopen twice... what else can we do...?" There was a moments silence before the dark enchantress nodded with a grave expression plastered over her features. What else could they do?

* * *

He was lead back to the bed he'd left before, arms and legs bound with children handcuffs they could release him from with little effort, but he couldn't escape from near as easily, at least not with all his limbs bound.

"Let's leave him to sleep." Raven suggested, walking with the other towards the living room, where Bea hid under the couch, hearing the green ferret whimpering from the opposite side of the room.

He had the usual night terrors, watching his parents fall from the trapeze wire, landing to the ground with a sickening crack, being tortured when he was younger by the joker, sent away by Batman, all the fights, being shot, but along with all that, mixed in with the already bad dreams, Slade, so much Slade, and all there to attack him, beat him, violate him. He eventually started crying heavily, tears streaming down his face, though he didn't wake, trapped in a particularly terrifying dream.

* * *

He was sitting in the middle of his old house, back when he lived in the circus, playing with the stuffed elephant his mother had gifted him when he was a baby, a fire crackling in front of him, warming him. He paused looking deep into the fire for no reason, eyes going wide. He jumped to all fours, moving closer to the flames, squinting as if to see something he could have sworn had been there moments before. His hand slowly lifted off the ground, moving as if to touch the burning pit, feeling heat rise as he got closer and closer, about to touch flesh to fire, still squinting, his fingers starting to burn slightly.

"Whoa, there!" A slim hand grabbed his hand, pulling him back, a surprised yip sounding as he was pulled into an embraced by the small woman, giggling frantically as his hair was gently ruffled by his mother's hand. "You don't want to get burned do you?" He nuzzled her touch, wishing for nothing more than for time to freeze, her pecking his check, making him giggle farther.

It didn't stop at his cheek though, she slowly started kissing lower, Her child's eyes going wide as he felt his neck being bit, head wiping towards her, tears immediately rolling off his pointed chin. He froze, unable to move for fear of what the other would do, him continuing despite, suckling his sensitive flesh.

"...No..." He muttered, before jumping into action, stumbling before gaining his footing, running, the world around him melting into puddles, his feet soon melting into the dark beige goop at his feet, stuck in place, hearing a dark chuckle surround him, engulfing him in its icy grasp. He was in front of him, walking at an increasingly slow rate, when he suddenly jumped, no not in the air, like the grudge, moving forward without taking steps, static ringing out, causing him to cringe, falling back to the glue now restraining him.

The setting changed, he was now bound, stomach up with metal cuffs on each of four limbs connected to his thin form. A tongue ran up his chest, causing him to whimper, pleading for the mercenary to stop, already feeling the monster of his nightmares positioning over his entry, able to lift them despite his bindings. As he had before, he thrust in to bass, screams being ripped from his victim, immediately throwing his body left to right in attempt at running, a lake of bright red rising from the ground, slowly filling the ground around them in its warmth, the red sea soon seeping through his open lips, a gurgle sounding as he inhaled a great amount of blood. He screamed, though they where hidden in the thick red, as his nose what engulfed along with his mouth, still feeling pain pulse through him, thrashing wildly, though the man didn't care, chuckling darkly at his misfortune, eventually being forced to inhale, feeling warmth corse through him as his lungs were thusly invaded with the think liquid, causing him to panic for a different reason.

* * *

The machine was going mad, beeps sounding rapidly as the leader of the Titans struggled to get free, screams exiting his already raw throat, moving his head left to right. Cyborg was at his side, trying to place a gas mask over his lips, unable, The boy moving his head to frantically from side to side. Eventually, Bea, got the idea to wake him up, shifting to a chicken, jumping on his stomach, pecking his arms, being forced back as a sudden intake of breath sounded, the bird's eyes shooting opened, gasping for air, shaking wildly, eyes going wide before drooping tiredly.

The Leader tried to move a hand to his head, finding himself restrained, raising a brow, before his eyes turned sad, he remembered.

"Sorry, man, you kept reopening your wounds." The robotic form spoke soft as not to set him off again, him seeming to have finally found his way out of the nightmare he'd been living, unlocking his bindings, him rubbing his wrists. He wasn't near as upset as he was before, but the pure angst was still riddled across his features, even visible after a new mask was provided. He didn't speak, though sighed, shutting his eyes before falling back to the bed, nuzzling his pillow, wondering if he had the will to just stop breathing.

"Friend Robin..." The grounded Tamerainian squeaked as she barely stopped the tears.

* * *

"We need to comfort him somehow, I mean... he wouldn't be like this if we could have found him-" Cyborg sighed, lying his head heavily in his hands, deciding it best to just stop talking, knowing he'd already made a mistake, Beast Boy and Star's breathing catching in their throats, released slow and uneven.

The other Titan's had left the room, not knowing the bird could still hear them, one thought making itself known as he heard his friend speak, telling himself it wasn't their fault this had happen, it was his, it wouldn't have happened if he'd just done as he was told. He would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation, knowing he was to defiant not to escape at the slimmest opportunity. He started to think of Slade, his face, his features, then Joseph, they looked so alike, terrifyingly similar. Where they twins? No that wasn't possible! Was it? He didn't know, Slade was still a mystery. They could have been the same person, and that's the thought that shock his core, he knew Joseph, and while he'd just met him a while back, he didn't seem like the type to plan something like this, let alone carry it out. Another reason this didn't make any sense was because, Joseph, had him alone before. They'd been in an abandoned warehouse! If Joseph was Slade, and Slade was Joseph, why hadn't he done it there, why wait?!

He needed to stop this, stop thinking, only hurting himself farther, wanting to burst into tears again, but refused, deciding he'd done quite enough of that, already beating himself up over showing such weakness in front of his team. His mentor would be ashamed. Deep down he knew he was weak though, weak and useless, knowing he was nothing but a burden to his friends, had only been a burden to Batman, knew the Titans deserved better, along with the city. His hands covered his ears, trying to block out the voices telling him what he'd believed was the truth, gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight as the voices still spoke. He was in such a distant state, he didn't even hear the window slide to the side, walking towards the shaking bird, who muttered to himself all his faults, cursing himself for each.

* * *

_**Hahahahahah! Cliffy, and I apologize... But I should have more time after the 27th, my houses disturbance xD, then again... I'm pretty sure my city may get exploded soon... Lot of containers of nitrogen just casually strapped to phone poles and such. Plus the gov. Is coming here tomorrow... So I'donno... xD**_

_**Anyways! That was chapter, eight! Extremely delayed! Sorry 'bout that...**_

_**X-x**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	9. Destroyed

_**SOOO! No intro really needed here, I guess, but I would read the one for the next chapter.**_

_**(I know these have been short, but I really did try to edit this one really amazing for you guys, plus the next chap. should be up in a week, to a week and a half... sorry for the wait... but I also drew up a quick cover! xP) **_

_**x3**_

* * *

_**Warnings - possible character death, emotions! (kinda)**_

_**Disclaimer - Wow! Thank glob I don't own!**_

* * *

_**Chapter nine - Destroyed**_

* * *

Not even the Titans, who stood just outside, where aware of what had happened in the confines of the small medical room, no one aware, not even the shaking, broken bird with hands gripping ears in a pitiful display of desperation, of who had entered. He was muttering cruel spiteful words to himself, to distracted to see the hand moving towards him, though it didn't grab him, nor did it touch him in any way, if fact, if it hadn't been for the insignia, he would have never known, and quite honestly would've prefer it that way. He sat, blissfully unaware of the mercenaries presence, that was until his friends returned, his friends who he believed to be nothing but a burden to, trying to talk to him, Star lying hands on his fingers in attempt at prying them from his ears, though that only made him hold tighter. When his handswere pulled half way off, the oldest took opportunity to ask him a vital question, assuming something had happened based on his behavior.

"Robin... What happened?" Their leader looked up, having heard Cyborg through his semi-standing barrier, confused at the words, thinking for a moment they meant before he'd been saved, and the thought of telling them made him bite his lower lip, about to break down when he noticed the window wide opened, making his shake return full force, a slick metal 'S' on the pillow, right next to his head. This of course shocked everyone, it wasn't long when his friends realized he hadn't been aware, the oldest quickly tossing the insignia out the window and into the sea below when he noted how pale the leader was, breath slightly off, sheet intertwined with his fingers, gripped roughly.

"Did you know this was here...?" Raven asked the boy was as shocked as they were, eyes like saucers as he stared at the spot the object had been just moments before.

His mouth was slightly opened as his mind tried to swallow the realization of what had happened, shaking his head.

He could get in the tower. Even worse, he could get in the tower without raising suspicion, take him again without his friends even knowing. No. No... He couldn't let that happen. He would sooner die than have that vial creäture have him again. His grip on the blanket tightened as he thought, now looking to his hands, gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed violently, though they weren't visible under the thick layer of hair fallen in front of his eyes.

"Friend Robin...?" Star reached out to touch his arm, startling him, hearing a sharp intake of breath leave the boy before he shied away, whimpering slightly, grabbing his knees, looking to her with terror bound eyes before he relaxed, looking back to his hands seeming ashamed, white knuckles tightening around the blue sheet, hearing The orange Titan sob aloud, making him want to cry as well. She'd never seen the boy in such a state, none of them had, their fearless leader startled by his team mates, no, friends touch. They'd talked in the hall about how they should handle his condition, and decided it was best to give him some space, at least for the moment, thinking that despite the sudden event, it was best to allow him time, plus they still needed to do things to better prepare for certain scenarios, even more so now.

"Remember, man... we're here if you need to talk." Cyborg's words only made his current despair worsen, seeming in a state of shock, freezing, seeming unable to move, his friends not seeming to notice.

After saying what they believed was the right thing, they decided to leave the boy to sort out his thoughts. Both these thing's only made his thoughts darken, them telling him he could talk to them made him think they knew, which made him feel ashamed, like more of a burden than he'd felt before, while leaving him alone gave him time to hammer the nails of depressing thoughts down, deeper into his sub-conscious, adding to the ever-growing branches. A growing black spread through his core, leaving a dark compressed feeling behind, shrouding his chest, where his heart lie, in despair, slowly gnawing at his sanity, though only barely at the moment.

* * *

"It seems I may have broken my new toy..." He chuckled in a low tone under his breath. "Oh well." He continued watching his current project, who was nearing tears, though refused, lower lip quivering slightly, continuing to focus on his hands, not having moved from his current place since his friends had left, taking a sip of his piping hot coffee.

"Slade!"He tilted his head towards the third camera, the second being his bird's room. He smirked, happy for the entertainment, pressing the button to the right of his dark blue mug, a silver 'S' plastered to the side.

"Oh, what a pleasure, Joseph." His tone was littered with a sickening amusement, making the one opposite the camera growl.

"You son of a bitch!" He was positively livid as he spoke, steaming as his words filled the speaker.

"Flattering will get you no where."

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"I've done quite a bit, you're going to have to be more specific." Sarcasm clear.

"To, Robin, you sick bastard!"

"Oh, yes. I saw. He does seem a bit upset."

"Upset! After what you did to him, he's destroyed!" The man was bright red in the face at this point, positively furious, walking in circles to control himself..

"I saw when he woke for the first time... amusing... Tell me, do you think that was the last time he'll speak, I noticed he hasn't since." Complete and utter silence on the others part. "Actually when I stopped by, he was mumbling under his breath, didn't even notice as I slipped in through the window, he had his hands cuffed over his ears though."

"Why the hell where you going in through the window?!" He hissed, hands baling into a fist at his side, ready to kill.

"I couldn't very well go through the front." The only sound that came from the speaker on Slade's side was a loud bang, Joseph, slamming the door behind him, leaving the abandoned warehouse, to riled to speak any longer.

* * *

"Robin... Batman's here..." He stopped breathing, if only for a short while, the thought of his mentor seeing him in such a state caused his heart to stop. He shook head in a pleading motion, begging for them to get rid of him, Cyborg sighed as the legend of a hero walked through the entry, jaw line tense as he made his way to the bed, waiting for the Titans to leave before shutting off the cameras, not appreciating being observed, returning to his son's side. At first, Robin, thought he was ashamed of him, with the way he was acting, thought that maybe he despised him for it, eyes going wide under his mask, watching his teacher remove his mask. He kneeled by the boy, touching the side of his face, feeling him flinch under his palm, seeing him look to his hands, which shook violently.

"Robin... Richard..." He looked at his child, hearing him sniffle, a single tear rolling from his chin, his mentor moving to wipe it from his face, though just as soon as he'd done that, more appeared to replace the growing stream. His shoulders bounced as the Titan put a hand over his mouth, trying to block out the vicious sobs, through his mentor moved to remove it, leading his eyes to look at him, slowly ripping the glue of his mask, trying not to cause irritation to his fair skin, if only so they could make eye contact. They looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity before the bird jumped, wrapping his thin arms around his protectors neck, burying his head in the crook, tears falling freely as he blubbered in the comforting embrace, neither needing to say a word, Bruce simply allowing the boy to cry his heart out, being his 'shoulder to cry on' so to speak, hands placed to the small of his back. They stayed hooked together for some time, the youngest eventually pulling back, wiping the remaining tears from his face, looking up to shoot his mentor an apologetically look.

"You have nothing to be sorry about... After what he did to you..." He couldn't continue the sentence, sighing out. The teen didn't speak, choking back another sob, the man smiling softly towards him.

He felt the small boy start to shake again, noting the full-blown realization on his features.

"What's wrong?" Bruce went into his concerned parental phase that he rarely exhibited in front of others, not even Robin, hearing the Titan trying to speak, though nothing but a ragged, uneven breath escaped, until he eventually was able to create a word, but only one, and even that was difficult at the time.

"h-h-h-how..." He was so quiet, his voice so broken, so frail, the man strained to hear, but that single dejected word was more than enough for him to figure out the rest, sighing heavily.

"I think it's best if I explain now rather than later... I'm not sure where it all is..." He handed the boy a white slip of paper, him realizing it was a printed page, the image making him go into a frenzy of coughs, though he quickly gained his composure. His unmasked face with tears soaking flesh, crying, screaming, begging to be released, thrashing against the machine holding him in place, a hidden form thrusting deep inside his lower half, his victim thrashing to escape the pain.

Despite his eyes being shut tight in the picture, his guardian had been able to identify him immediately, having left the cave the moment the scene had popped up on the dash of his computer, hoping it wasn't on the web. He'd been expecting another wave of tears from his former sidekick, completely prepared, but nothing, the Titan simply handed the sheet back, falling to the bed with a bounce, curling on his side, covers wrapped tightly around his form being pulled tighter, and Bruce honestly would have preferred him crying, kneeling at his side, unable to take his eyes from his sorrow filled form.

* * *

Eventually Batman was forced to leave the tower, and his son behind, needing to get back to Gotham, the Joker causing trouble, telling the teens to contact him if they came across any other problems, or even if Robin just needed him. They agreed and the man left, having parked his jet on the roof, even the dark knight being a bit reluctant as he did, but the Titans assured him he'd be fine in their care. When the bat themed hero left the building, the first thing the Team did was check the camera footage from earlier, looking to see when and how Slade had gotten into the tower, all wide-eyed as the footage played, in fast forward of course, at least the first time. Nothing. All they saw was a sleeping Robin, but that didn't make sense, he'd woken. They slowed it down, at first at normal speed, then slower, half, then they saw it, the brief moment where the footage repeated, the boy's breathing jumping slightly, making them all startle, looking at one another with concerned expressions.

"The video's been changed... dude..." Bea breathed, still staring, mouth slightly opened, at the repeating screen when it washed over them

. They all seemed to reach the same conclusion, all at about the same time, gasps heard round. Maybe it wasn't tampered with like they'd though, maybe it was already set before hand with the newly discovered loop. They quickly flipped the t.v. To the viewing monitor, seeing a sleeping bird, watching for a moment, watching intently, time seeming to tick by slower than usual, until... it jerked slightly forward in time, them acting instantly, running towards their friend's aid, knowing they couldn't take their eyes off him now, planning to watch him twenty-four-seven from this point forth, or at least try to.

They where nearly there, when they saw it, a masked form looking down on their terror bond leader, his eyes like saucers as he stared into the face of his worst nightmare, a thumb caressing his trembling bottom lip, leading his eyes to his own, tears rolling down his cheeks, frozen, unable to speak. His friends where frantic to reach him, just making it to the door when the door slammed shut, gears turning, clicking to announce itself as locked.

* * *

_**Ohhhhh~...**_

_**Just gonna leave this hanging here... Shhh shhh, next chapter will be up soon...**_

_**(pinkie promise)**_

_**Anyway! Feed the animals? Num numz for the yum yumz? Wait... reverse that!**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	10. Pleasant Tingle

_**This is one of those chapters!**__** Where I got to warn you, this is one of the reasons it's labeled under M! Red light!**_

* * *

_**Warnings - possible character death, F'in' SEXUAL THEMES!**_

_**xD**_

_**Disclaimer - I no own nothin'**_

_**Chapter ten - Pleasant Tingle**_

* * *

Star was the first to act, or at least try to, slamming her fists against the door, denting it slightly, though being stopped almost immediately after.

"_I wouldn't if I where you. I do own quite a few weapons_." The speaker rang. The unsteady panicked breathing of their leader rang out as whatever the man was using to speak was brought to their friends lips. _"Go ahead, Robin, cry for me."_ The team was frantic to retrieve the bird from this maniac, but what could they do, none doubting he would kill him if they tried anything. The speaker stayed on, the team able to hear everything the pair said or did, to shocked to move.

* * *

At first it was muffled sobs, though on the opposite side of the door the man stood over his toy, their leader, kissing him roughly, straddling his middle, his victim trying to buck him off, unable to breathe, near suffocating when the villain pulled away.

"Remember, Robin, your friends can hear, so do sing us a pretty song." A dark chuckle, a predators smirk aimed his way, making him shake, gulping, though the hero remained silent, suddenly having hands on his bare chest, not having had the opportunity to clothe himself since his attempt at showering. A single surprised screech exited his thin lips, before he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to avoid anymore. "Good boy." He moved to pinch the other unprotected nub, seeing the tears pouring down the pale, frightened features, moving the blanket down, past his slightly excited shaft. Before he was able to tease the member, his victim did the only thing that seemed plausible in the situation, he screamed, not in pleasure, but in full-blown panic, moving his knee to strike the underside of the beasts chin, the villain having moved to inspect his next task, a growl leaving his throat in response, the wounded Titan somehow able to run off the bed, not getting much farther than that, wounds still fresh from the last intrusion, crumbling to the hard tile, hissing as pain consumed him, though still trying to crawl away, a trail of cries following him, feeling the other grab his foot, pulling him back, a hand moving to his extension, running slowly from bass to head, making him bite harder to pink flesh.

Hours, it felt like hours when he couldn't hold them back any longer, mouth flying opened as a moan so pleading exited the boy's lips, the man couldn't help but chuckle slightly, gripping the boy's lower half. He knew what was to come next, wriggling his lower half, trying to escape the attack.

* * *

They all stood, though Beast Boy sat, leaning against the wall, trying to block out the voices, it being their turns to cup their ears, especially when they heard a gasp.

"_No..."_

"_N-not there!"_

"_n-no! ~st-stop!~" _Their was a moment of silence before the fearless leader shrieked, moaning like a street side whore, voice dripping with seduction as the man violated him.

* * *

The tongue slid past his cheeks, entering his hole, slurps sounding as the boy shivered in lust, not wanting to show any sign of enjoyment from the act, wanting to simply stop breathing, this being the worst possible turn of events, he- he was enjoying it.

"No... Not there! N-no! ~st-stop!~" It wasn't long when the screams of pure bliss forced their way out, making him hate himself fully, a loud sob still heard in the pool of ever-going lust, making the monster smirk.

"Good toy..." The panting Titan noted the change in wording, crying louder, though unable to stop the screams of ecstasy leaving him. He tried to crawl away, though his arms where like jelly, cock twitching, nearing release, but the man saw this, pulling back, moving his hand to tighten around his victim's length, turning him for but a second, if only to tie a string around the head. His face was flushed as he was returned to all fours, of at least two, arms refusing to stand, panting out.

"T-take it- o-off! G-gonna c-cum!" He stuttered, wriggling in the grasp, cheek touching the ground below, arms still like useless bags of straw, drooling as a finger traced his entry, making him tense, lying there for a moment before poking past his hole. He moaned.

"D-dosen't h-h-hur'?" His speech slurred greatly, noticing how his lower half tingled instead of burned, actually tingled, sending a shock of pleasure through his everything. Terrified, the bird tried to get his arms to work, only getting to his elbows before he was completely out of energy, huffing as the digit sunk deeper, a long ragged moan leaving his parted lips. Slowly, ever so slowly the man moved, making the tingle grow, shaft leaking pre-cum, unable to release, the boy's head leaning back as the man continued, dipping the tip of the second finger into his wet, tight end, hearing a hic-up, the boy panicking, though screeching in glee. A puddle of drool and tears sat under them, the boy seeing stars, Slade slowly curving his invader's, making the Titan scream in an explosive display of ecstasy, hitting his sweet spot, white sparks erupting in his vision, opening his mouth wide to release a sound that got even Slade excited, causing him to press the spot a bit harder, rubbing, earning a louder scream out of his toy, who seemed in a trance like state, the pleasant sting filling his everything, driving him mad.

"U-untie..." He received no response, a half hard cock finding its place over his entrance, making him grit his teeth, remembering his last experience with said events, expecting a great deal of pain, knowing his wounds would reappear, and pleasure would be replaced with pain. The head was pushed into his tight door, though slow, surprising the bird, it pushing forward, still slow, a hand grabbing his raven locks, pulling back, though the pain only added to his pleasure, shrieks leaving him. The man was nearly half way to bass when the lethal form decided the pace was to slow, driving him over the edge, pushing back with an uneven moan, pushing the alpha on, causing him to enter fully, burying to hilt, screams sounding as he exited only to reënter. The process continued, the hero moving into the thrusts, unable to control himself, feeling wave after wave of underlining bliss rack his form, making him shake wildly, hands balled into fists on the floor, screaming out, positively delicious phrases to the male on top of him.

"P-please...! M-more...! H-h-harder...! S-Slade!" That pushed his invader over the edge, an intense warmth filling him as the man dug deep, making him moan, eyes clouded in bliss, crossing for but a moment, hormones going wild at this point. He felt empty once the other pulled away, causing him to whimper, thrusting forward, mind mush at this point, extension aching between his thighs.

"Have you no shame." He smirked, the Titan not responding, thrusting the tile , not having cum since the experience had begun, whimpering until the other moved to his cock. "Ask nicely, Robin... Ask your master nicely and maybe I'll allow you to cum..." Even in his current state he hesitated, though only until the hand pulled away, panicking, saying the words under his breath at first. "What was that?" The microphone was brought to his lips, crackling as a sob started again.

"p-pl-please... L-l-let me c-cum..." He stopped, still reluctant to say the one word the other especially wanted to hear the broken bird say... But it eventually slipped past his tongue. "m...m-ma-master..." His cry worsened, his aching manhood being to much, feeling the string pulled away, making him scream once more, head shooting back as load after load left him, shaking violently by the end. The tears far out-weighted the drool as he was dropped to the ground, ashamed of himself, curling into a ball, ignoring his slightly tingling end as he cried freely, no longer caring, depression washing over him, leaving a heavy cloud to fill his chest, eyes shut tight, a flood leaking over, the villain leaving him to shiver in the cold room. Why hadn't his friends saved him? He thought, a click sounding five minutes after the other'd taken his leave, his team still with shock, The green changeling puking in disgust at the events that had occurred. How could that monster do something so horrible to their friend?!

* * *

Just looking at their once fearless leader made their hearts drop, crying fully, hands moved to hide his face, gripping his jet black locks, seeming to try and shrink into himself. A blanket was draped over him by the dark enchantress, using her magic to move him to the bed, nearly dropping him as a realization hit her.

"He's healed..."

His unconscious state took him to a place he really didn't want to go, the man's haunt. Though it was different. Instead of the cold grays and blacks, the atmosphere was filled with yellow and red, giving the room a warm feel, making him feel welcomed somehow. The tingling started in his lower half, making him blush.

"Hello, Robin." His head turned to look at an unmasked Slade, him feeling like he was watching from a distance as his doppelgänger smiled to the villain, graciously accepting a hot kiss from the other, having his head pulled back.

He was shocked awake, breathing heavily despite the dream not being near as unpleasant as usual, noticing the largeform standing at his bed side. He immediately started screaming, back arching with a pained expression playing his lips, trying to back away. Hands where there to hold him down almost immediately, a simple voice ringing out.

"Shhhh, shhhhh." He felt himself slowly calm, seeing his friends around him, looking down with pity filled eyes, making the boy feel awful, guilty for being such a burden to his friends, wanting to cry, but feeling it would be best if he didn't.

"Robin, you are healed somehow, but you still need to rest, take it easy, you've been through a traumatic experience." Their was a flashlight hovering over him to check if he was aware of his surrounding, he was. He nodded, closing his eyes, thinking back, feeling ashamed for the way he'd acted. Maybe he was just a common whore, the way he'd been acting, and his friends had heard... His eyes where wide for but a moment before falling shut again, his companions thinking that was strange, but simply waving it off as trauma. His friends had heard him! No! His team had heard him! How could he go on leading a team that saw him as nothing more than dirty, impure, unclean. He tightened his eyes, they knew, they all knew he was a slut, all knew he'd been violated by his worst enemy and enjoyed it. He couldn't shake the feeling of shame consuming him, the black goo growing thicker, saying but three words as he drifted into unconsciousness, a realization overcoming him, simply exhausted.

"...don't... tell, Batman..." His team-mates all looked at him with concern, feeling he'd somehow find out despite.

* * *

"What- why...?" Beast Boy, sat, trying to decode his thoughts, figure out what had just happened, though he already knew, just trying to cope somehow..

"That sick bastard!" They all turned to Starfire, wide eyed, where had she heard that word?!

"We-we need a plan." Cy spoke.

"How does someone plan for something like that?!" The changeling was frantic, breathing harsh.

"I don't know! We just... We need to comfort him somehow-"

"I agree, but fighting about what we need to do won't help." Raven decided to end the argument before it began, motioning to the table outside the kitchen

, Once all were seated, the enchantress spoke.

"First thing we should figure out is if we should seek professional help." They all looked at the tables surface, seeming afraid to speak, that was until the orange Titan whispered.

"No, that is for friend Robin to decide." They all nodded in agreement at that, taking note to ask him later in the day.

"What about Batma-"

"No! Robin said not to tell!" The youngest's fingers dug into the woods edge, tears in a puddle, as he interrupted the metal boy.

"But, he told us to tell him-"

"It's not up to him! It should be up to, R-Robin!" A hand laid on one of his shoulders, claw marks forming on the smooth top, despite him not having morphed, turning to see a cloaked form at his side.

"Beast Boy's right. This is up to Robin. If he doesn't want us to tell, Batman, we don't." They where all silent, knowing she was right. He would be the one most affected by such decisions.

* * *

They spoke for a bit longer before returning to the infirmary if only to check up on the boy. He hadn't moved since they'd left, luckily, not knowing what they'd do if he'd left, or worse. Star hadn't stopped crying since her failed attempt at breaking the door, eyes slick with the tidal waves of tears leaving them, all trying to calm down, though they could hear screens breaking, having ran out of light-bulbs long before, night falling over them before long, the boy still snoozing.

* * *

It wasn't long when the final Titan drifted to sleep, leaving the traumatized boy to wake with no one to comfort him. He didn't mind, in fact, he prefered it, really needing a shower, and seeing as he was healed, decided to try accomplishing at least that before the others noticed he was gone. He was relieved somewhat that certain areas didn't hurt, though that was short-lived, the thoughts of actions taken before washing over him. He soon entered his room, throwing the sheet to the laundry basket before going to the closet, taking a uniform from the hook, accompanied by a mask, rubbing his eyes, already feeling the tug of exhaustion. His feet hit the tiled floor, a memory of his time with Slade ran through his head, when he'd showered right before... He sighed, turning on the warm rain, running a hand through his hair before starting to thoroughly scrubbing his slim form down, swallowing back a wave of unwanted tears, threatening to leave him. It wasn't until the water turned a clouded white that his eyes widened, legs shaking, folding under him, knees slamming against the tile, doubled over as his stomach churned, jolting as he felt a load forcing it's way up. He just barely made it to the toilets edge when he hurled violently into the bowl, thinking of what had been released inside him. His knuckles where white as he gripped the sides, shaking, load after load of acid pouring out of him, his violators seed spiraling down his thigh, making his cry aloud, unable to hide the distress, though it wasn't as if he could be heard by anyone.

* * *

"Delayed reaction..." A dark purr from the mercenary, smirking wildly behind a screen as the Titan broke down, deciding to leave him be, for the moment at least.

* * *

He dry heaved a few times before lying his head on the glass, breathing heavily as the sob escaped him, tears falling into the tainted water below. He wiped a hand over lips, moving to return to his shower, still crying more than he would've liked, the rivers washed away with the white coating his leg, him continuing his attempt at cleansing himself, though whatever he did, he couldn't clean himself. He just felt so dirty, the pit of goop making him grab his chest, coughing greatly, throat already soar from before, only growing worse with each outtake of air. He washed his hair quick, scratching his nails into his scalp, soon rinsing away the suds, shivering before finding the will to exit the spray, turning the knob until the water stopped. His uniform was pulled on, then his mask, before walking towards the infirmary, glancing at his bed before deciding it was best to go wait for his friends to wake, not wanting to be more of a burden then he already was to them.

* * *

"Strange..." The predator leaned forward, watching as the Titan return to the medical wing, but then stop in the doorway, looking down.

* * *

The first of the hero's didn't wake until the next morning, seeming content as she stood, though she usually did, planning to make some tea, pausing for but a moment before deciding Cyborg must have done it, thinking it over farther when she noted the leaders masked eyes, staring towards the ceiling, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Hungry?" The boy, nodded, not needing words to say he wasn't hungry, the half blood walking to the kitchen, deciding when he felt better, he'd find the desire to eat. She understood he'd been through a lot in the past few weeks, and simply trying to cope.

* * *

_**Titans should've done something... I don't think Slade even had a weapon!**_

_**.x3**_

_**I'm completely prepared to get some hate for that one... But in the end, it shall be rather fluffish. (I know every time I say that it seems less likely.)**_

_**xD**_

_**Hate, feedback?**_

_**...**_


	11. Laser Tag

_**Wow, well this is only chapter 10? My bad, 11...**_

_**X3X**_

_**xD**_

* * *

_**Well, disclaimer - I- I don**__**'t own :'**_

_**Warnings - possible character death! X3x**_

* * *

_**Chapter eleven - Laser Tag**_

* * *

He hadn't spoken for weeks, excluding the basic orders given during battle, barley eaten, wasting away, though he didn't stop, he never stopped, he continued to train, eating just enough to keep his body alive and functioning. His day, when not on missions, consisted of training, and then sleep, if it could be called that, mostly crying, trying to convince himself he'd been having a nightmare, hurting himself, thinking he deserved it, and to his dismay, pleasuring himself, thinking of _him_. That was mainly the reason he did it though, hurt himself that is, feeling the need rise nearly every night, even every so often during battle, having to sneak off. He cried about it to, while doing it, the villains face refusing to leave his mind, though when in a fight he controlled himself a little better, able to simply wait for his member to calm, thinking about things that disturbed him to no extent, like batman in a speedo, or Kid Flash on caffeine. While he was able tohoard off the erotic thoughts when out with his friends, home was a different story, he was glad his walls where sound proof, his frantic moans for the one he hated most mixed with buckets of tears. Usually his activities were followed by a wave of self-pity, back sliding down whatever wall he was closest to, usually being in the shower, crying aloud.

One morning the leader sat at the table, nibbling on a plate of berries and toast, though he already knew he wouldn't even be able to make it through half the already meager meal. He sighed, gaining the attention of the only other Titan in the room, Raven, who was hovering over to sit opposite him.

"Morning." She wouldn't usually say anything, not one to speak when eating, though felt as if speaking was necessary, knowing her friend was in a dark place,. Robin looked up, smiling weakly at the dark enchantress, going back to his food. The girl pulled out a chair, sitting silently with the thin form, glad he'd decided to eat today, completely starving himself some days. She couldn't say she understood what the boy was going through, seeming as she'd never experienced the same thing, but she at least understood how terrible it was.

"Hey, guys!" Beast boy screamed as he entered, ecstatic to see the thin form out and about. He pushed the food away as he heard the slight hint of sadness in his friends tone, knowing he knew, knowing the pain and sorrow he'd brought into his otherwise innocent life, he felt so guilty about his friends having to live with him, so guilty that he'd made his friends worry about him. He knew he wasn't worth their concern. A worthless, piece of trash like him didn't deserve their friendship, sadness, or care, and he knew it, that being enough to tear him apart, knowing that if he was such a burden now, he surely must have been before he'd been violated.

"What do you think, dude?" He looked over to the changeling, having missed whatever he was asking about. "We should totally hit the arcade today!" Robin's expression remained the same, not really caring either way, shrugging, anything to help him to stop thinking, that being the last thing he needed to do. The changeling smiled, this being the first time in a while the leader had seen his friend able to display such unbridled joy without the painful over glaze. It made his heart rise slightly, feeling a spark of what he remembered as happiness, glad the boy was able to be happy again.

"Yo, man, what's up?" Cyborg asked as he entered, seeing the scene taking place.

"Robin, said he wants to go to the arcade!" The pointed ears were raised high.

"Did he say that?" That seemed least likely seeing as he hadn't spoken unless necessarily since before.

"Well... Maybe I suggested it... But he shrugged! He shrugged! Let's take him! Please! He needs to have some fun!" Pleading eyes looked up to the older boy, who eventuality gave in, sighing.

"Why not, plus your right, Rob, needs some fun! We can all go!" They looked at Raven.

"Sure." Was all they got. She usually would reject the offering, but seeing the bird's state, she decided she could suffer through it.

"Star! You wanna go to the arcade?!" Bea, screamed across the room, waiting a moment before adding, "Robin'scomin'!" She flew in the room in an instant, over-joyed as they all headed to the car.

* * *

It took a minute for, Robin's, eyes to adjust to the lighting in the dimly lit room, closing his eyes as a wave of beeps and cheesy theme songs rang out, looking around to see many teens, along with children, playing on the consoles, eating pizza, or just casually chatting. He didn't come here often, usually only on birthdays, or days when Beast Boys just wasn't full par, so he wasn't exactly used to this kind of crowds.

"What'cha wanna play?" The youngest leaned closer to make sure he was heard, seeing the leader shrug, knowing he had to find him a game to make him smile. "I know!" He grabbed the melancholy boy's wrist, which usually would be rejected, but the other allowed it, not really caring, being pulled after. "You ride a motorcycle! You'll like this game!" Robin, was lead to a large screen, a fake, white motorcycle made of heavy-duty plastic in front.

"Wait here..." He ran in the opposite direction, the boy lying his head on the handle bars, not having slept much, if any, in the past few weeks, him thinking it was getting worse, the night terrors he experienced when he did manage to sink into the darkness growing more vivid, him waking in a cold sweat, panting, crying, and more often than not, screaming. "Here!" He was snapped from his thoughts as his friend screamed, two tokens sliding their way in the slot, beeps sounding to announce the game was on its home screen, awaiting his choice of bike. He chose a 2002 Yamaha FZS 1000 painted in a dark tint of red, interior smokey gray with a shined silver exhaust sticking from the rear. While the game was far from realistic, he enjoyed the controls, easily coming in first, a digital crown cheering him on, the word 'winner' flashing on the screen in big capital letters.

"Right on, dude! You won a free game!" Beast Boy, cheered from behind, already having know the other would be great at a racing game, deciding to see if he could beat him. "Wanna race?" Robin, shrugged, seeing the other enter more coins in the game, taking place at his side.

The race started, The oldest choosing the same bike, while Bea, picked out a classic retro standard modle, 2010 BMW S 1000 RR, light green exterior, with black interior, and a similar silver exhaust, though the end slightly wider than the others. They where off, tied at first, though that quickly changed, Robin taking the lead, leaving his friend behind. Suddenly he was hit with something from behind, a blinding light filling his screen for a few seconds, causing him to spin out, gritting his teeth as he attempted to gain control. By the time he was back on track the green bike had past him, nearing the finish. After a moment of wonderment, he saw the sheet on his bikes front, looking away for a second before his fingers moved to lift the sides of the handle bars opened, revealing two red glowing buttons, pressing them suit.

He'd almost won when an explosion made his bike flip, the other passing him. He turned to the older boy who smirkedcockily his way, crossing his arms.

"Good game, dude!" He was just glad his friend seemed to be acting his usual self, next all they needed to do was get his voice box going again, properly he meant. They bowed as a sign of sportsmanship before the one in red's arm was grabbed again.

"What ya wanna do?" He didn't get a response, deciding it was his call again, thinking a moment before deciding they needed to find the others, which wasn't hard, them all being together, Raven, dragged around by, Star, who was following, Cyborg.

"Hey, man!" Cy, said, though was soon interrupted.

"Friends, look at all the tickets we did the winning of!" Star jumped in, noticing the somewhat happier boy, smile widening.

"You guys wanna play laser-tag? I mean it's not as good as at laser mission, but it's still pretty cool!"

After all agreeing, they went to buy their tickets, soon standing in a line.

* * *

"When you get in the pre-chamber, choose a gun and vest. You will be assigned teams as well, right is the red team, left is the blue team. No running, ruff-housing, or cheating allowed, please play fair so everyone has a fun time. Be safe, and enjoy." The thin, glasses toting teen stepped aside allowing thirty or so of the kids waitof excited children, others a bit older, closer to thier ageing access, only four left, though the Titans got trough, all deciding to be on the blue side, though after some arranging, Star and Cyborg were put on the blue side. After giving Cyborg time to farther explain the game to Star, they where off, each team lead to a different door.

"When the light beeps red, your out and have to return to your base before you can play again, when your dot is a constant red you are in and able to shoot others." They waited for a bit before a horn sounded, everyone running towards the opposite team, though raven simply stood, not intending to take part in such pointless activity. Robin, didn't run either, not really feeling as if he was in battle, the neon colors and flashing lights making his head spin, though at least he wouldn't fall asleep here. He easily shot the first few coming over the bend, though was nearly shot by a shortstalky kid, eleven or twelve, evading if barely, able to fire the box on his chest, which soon blinked red, hitting dead on. His excitement wasn't at its peak, but he supposed if it would help his friends cope, he'd play, jumping behind a foam box, rolling out and firing. Three where hit, though Cyborg managed to evade his vision, striking him before he was able to jump out of range. He smirked to himself, though weak, walking towards their base, tapping the side of his gun to the sensor pad, hearing the charge up sound before his chest returned a constant shade. He then noticed Raven, standing in the shadows as she usually was, cloak hiding her vest, shrugging as he decided she wasn't really excited by laser tag like the youngest, or oldest. He would be standing with her if he didn't feel like he was the reason they'd came, he'd feel bad if he didn't participate. He turned just in time to see Starfire floating his way, shooting her vest.

"F-friend Robin? Why did you do the shooting of me...?" She was quiet, confused as she seemed unscaved, tilting her head slightly.

"Starfire, it's all part of the game." Raven, spoke up, the Tamerainian floating to her instead, hoping to gain a better understanding of laser tag. Robin, had his sights on only one, seeing him firing at Beast Boy who hid behind a thin rectangle, moving to take a shot every so often. Beast boy was on his team, so he figured he might as well save him, planning to sneak up behind the oldest and hit him before he was seen. He started his way in a circle towards the halfmetal form, making sure he was focused on Bea as he did, hiding behind each foam object for but a moment before rolling to the next, creeping closer, eyes narrowed in concentration, not daring to take his eyes off the other, no one seeming to notice as he did so. He eventually was right behind him, a certain changeling's eyes moving to him, the robot noticing turning around just as his light began to flash. Robin didn't have time to gloat when a skinny female, with brown pigtails, a pink shirt, and jeans, probably around nine hit his back, taking him by surprise, him smiling back at her, hearing his friends laughter when Be was struck by the same player. They parted ways, the changeling running to their base, while Robin walked, just getting their when he saw something from the corner of his eye, turning sharply, seeing nothing as the form vanished. It was just his imagination, he assured himself, shaking his head before joining in on the game again.

* * *

By the end of the game, he'd racked up quite a few points, his team coming in first, Beast Boy over joyed that they'd all had a good time, even, Raven, having shot down a few players. Star, who had been rusty at first, had gotten into the game moments later, and hadn't been half bad.

"That was so much of the fun! We should do this again!" Star, flew after the others to their ride, Robin's, bike neighboring the vehicle, kicking the stand back, revving the engine, waiting for Cyborg to ready his own ride before following after.

He loved his motorcycle, that being one of the few things keeping him sane, he love riding with the wind in his hair, breathing in deeply as he allowed his guard to lower, simply focusing on the road, yellow lines streaking past his vision. He smiled to himself, today had been nice... he'd needed this, just a break from it all, time to smile... He knew how that sounded, expression turning sad, sighing as the ride continued.

* * *

They'd been nearly home! He'd been so close to the sanctuary he'd longed for! Why the hell did this always happen?! He'd started to cough, violently, eyes shutting instinctively, forced to bring a hand to catch the out-burst, starting to lose control of the bike, he'd never had them this bad, and at a time like this! The wheel shook, throwing the bike from side to side. By the time his friends noticed his distress, it was too late, bike's side scraping on the street, painting it red, sparks flying as he rolled to the side, still coughing as he crawled away from his ride, shaking before his elbows doubled under him, smoke bellowing from his wrecked sanity, vision going blurry before the world went dark, him not sure he would wake again, lying limp on the road.

* * *

_**R.I.P.**_

_**No! I'm just kidding! OMFG, how mad would you be? I could permanently injured him though... Just sayin'**_

_**Well that took a lot longer than I'd hoped, and the next one might take longer... But thanks for sticking around if you have!**_

_**:P**_

_**Did you notice the new cover pic? Tell me what yah think! **_

_**xD**_

_**Yum-yumz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	12. After The Smoke Cleared

_**This ones gonna be a doozy! So buckle up, snuggle up with a hot coco (or lemonade if your traditional like that...) and get ready for an emotional roller-coaster! (kinda, I imagine the next will be even more emotional.)**_

_**Next story I'm gonna do better, I swear! evry other day!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer! - No ownership has taken refuge in my port.**_

_**Warnings - possible character death, language, the feels(kinda)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve - After The Smoke Cleared**_

* * *

"Robin!" The changeling screamed from the front of the T-car, catching the scene in the rear-view mirror, Cyborg slamming on the breaks as the leader dove head first towards the pavement, rolling to a stop, crawling slightly, the problem visible as he attempted to stand, coughing violently before crumbling to the ground below, soon surrounded by a thick layer of smoke, Star, immediately flying in the cloud, in a panic as she attempted to help her friend, eyes wild as she ran out of the thick cloud, tears staining her cheeks and blurring her vision.

"I can not find, friend Robin!" That wasn't possible, he'd just been there, they'd seen him, and now, he'd simply vanished?! The rest of the team ran to the fog just as it diminished, slowly thinning just enough for them to see. He was gone! They were all in a frenzy, most wide-eyed and two hyperventilating, looking around in a frenzy.

"No..." Cyborg moved to set a hand on the green boy's shoulder. "No!" He shook him off doubling over, slamming a fist to the ground. "He- he'd just started to cope! Why- why- what's wrong with that- that jerk?!" In any other circumstance the robot would have laughed at the other's wording, but he was absolutely furious, sheding tears freely and fully, seeming to have a mental break down, grabbing his green locks, his friends exchanging worried glances with one another, never having seen him this way in the past.

* * *

They ended up having to force him into the back seat of the T-car, him sobbing with, Star, at his side, them comforting each other, both in a mess, as the rest of the team, which now only consisted of, Cyborg and Raven, trying to find any sign of their friend's presence. What they did find didn't ease either of their minds, small splatters of blood where the teen had coughed and collapsed, indicated that something was seriously wrong, sure he'd been coughing quite a bit lately, though he'd told them it was simply allergies, but this... this told a different story. Why hadn't they noticed how bad he'd gotten? They'd been so mindful of him, only now realizing they'd mostly focused on his mental state and not his physical. How could they be so stupid, especially since the bird had never had allergies before. So stupid.

"He must have planned this." They all knew who was responsible, him being the reason everything negative had happened to their friend lately.

After a bit more investigating, they'd noticed something else, his bike, which now lay in shambles in the middle of the street, dents littering the side, paint scratched away, had its brake line cut. So the boy hadn't stopped for the simple reason that he couldn't. They looked towards each other, even Raven showing sure signs of concern. He'd been taken, and it was clear who'd done it, though they had no proof, and if what they thought was true, was, then their friend was in serious danger.

"How do we find him." Rae, asked, that was the only answer they needed in the sea of questions, and Cy responded by tapping his wrist to revile a map.

"I snuck a tracker in his water a few days ago." He'd thought something like this would happen. "But if we have any chance, we have to go now, it could disappear." He knew the man wasn't stupid, no, not at all, so he'd most likely anticipated this, and prepared. They climbed back in the car, Raven, at the wheel, if only so the other could watch and direct her towards the boy's location, the two in the back not seeming to notice the car was in motion as they left, still crying loudly.

* * *

His head was pounding, feeling dried tears on his cheeks, and a pounding spike in his head, trying to open his eyes, but finding his world black, thinking he'd gone blind before realizing a blindfold was over his lids, blocking any light, though he did hear the road, remembering what had happened, then he noticed, he wasn't in the T-car, but somewhere else. Yes, he was in a car, but instead of slick leather seating sticking to his fles, the fabric was ruff on his hands. Wait... if he could feel the seat, his gloves were gone, he shifted, groaning, immediately having a clothe cover his mouth and nose, giving him no other option other than breathing in the sharp scent, him struggling weakly before falling asleep once more.

* * *

He woke in a coughing fit, the violent outburst causing someone else to raise to attention.

"Robin. Are you alright?!" He knew that voice. His eyes fluttered open, the blindfold removed, hands bond on the arms of a metallic chair, it taking a moment for his world to focus, noticing a bandage wrapped around his head, moving slow, shaking his head before looking around. He didn't recognize this room... dark, wooden floors cracked from the weathering of time, spider webs hanging from the rafters, splintered logs forming the walls surrounding him, dust covering everything, except a metal door which lie opposite him, showing it had been used recently, wide opened, revealing the pitch black abyss beyond.

"Wha...Ahhh!" His hair was jerked back, eyes lead up to a familiar face. Tears rushed past his lids, choking, kissed violently, body shaking, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to shake him off.

"You get the fuck away from him you sick bastard!" A heavy chuckle filled the air.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him, unless provoked." He purred, throwing the head forward, a quick out take of breath sounding.

"Why can't you just leave me alone..." The Titan whined, a darkness he knew all too well filling his chest.

"If I left you alone, who would want you then?"

"Get the fuck away from-" The other voice was silenced, an audible strike hitting his flesh.

"Joseph...?" It hit him, he didn't understand, why did he hear, Joseph?! He looked to the side, seeing a chair not to far from him, said man residing in it. "Wha...?"

"Aww! He's confused." He was the center of attention once again, head leaned back to meet the villain's gaze for a second meeting. "I have decided giving you freedom to wonder the city isn't what a responsible pet owner should do..." The Titan twitched slightly as the grip in his hair tightened.

"I'm not, your fuc-"

"Language." A hand moved to cover his lips, pinching his nose closed, ignoring the struggle, holding firm until the boy's lungs screamed, his eyes near to shutting, only then allowed to breathe, coughing violently once again. "Oh yes... A collar..." He held up a slick bronze bolted circle, latches and combination locks littering the side, obviously meant for something other than simply ceasing his struggle. "I have improved the design since your last visit." There was only so much he could do to evade the hands, the latches soon locked in place, clicks sounding, it being secured.

"No... T-take it off!" He tried to lift his hands to pull at the collar, though they were restrained, cuffs matching his choker, anklets also holding his legs, all connected by the slick, steel, metal chair.

"I think it really completes your look, Robin." The voice laced his ears, a shiver running down his spine, a tingle making his sobs worsen, he'd thought he was past this. "Excited to see me?" he purred, chuckling darkly, thumb moving to caress his jaw line, burying an eager mouth to bite ruffly at the fair skin of his neck, a loud scream sounding, drawing blood.

"Slade!" The chair hit the ground as he bounced around, soon feeling his weight pulled back by gravity, still struggling as his chair crashed down, head slamming to the wood, causing him to hiss. "You coward! Let me out of these damned restraints!"

"No. We both know why I can't do that." The action seemed to amuse the villain. "I'm going to pick you up, but if you fall again, your on your own." He went to pick up the chair.

* * *

The dot had vanished just as they'd thought, though they knew where it had disappeared, heading that way. "Okay. The last place he was headed was Pierces lake." The girl nodded, headed that way, Cyborg directing her as they drove, not farmiliar with the area. The dark magic encasing the vehicle caused it to go at an impossible speed, knowing they would soon arrive at the natural water way.

They'd been left, though the door remained opened, showing the darkness beyond. Robin, could have sworn he was seeing things on the other side, shaking slightly, terrified the villain would return to take him.

"Are you alright, boy?" The tone was soft, careful as it spoke.

"What's going on..."

"What?"

"What the hell is going on?!" His masked eyes narrowed, becoming violent, trying to pull his wrists from there bindings, shaking as he pulled up, huffing, soon going still, leaning over to sob, tears falling to lap.

"Calm down, Robin."

"Do you know... Do you know how much this bastard has put me through... Even before..." There was only silence from the other. "Stalking me constantly, kidnapping me, beating me into submission, threatening me with my friends lives... I almost got locked in a padded cell due to his damn dust... then... kidnapping Raven, delivering her to her father to end the world... and just when I start to think I've seen the worst of him, he pulls this... that fucking bastard!" There was a loud bang as his arms tried to raise, lifting the chair slightly. "That sick bastard... First he... Then he made me enjoy it, Joseph... my friends heard! They all know! They all know I'm a fucking slut!" He was screaming by this point, vision clouded, unable to still.

"Robin-"

"Do you know how it feels, Joseph?! To have everything you are, ripped away! Then... You both look exactly alike!" His tears where heavy, hands balled in tight fists. The other was silent, afraid he would set the bird off again if he spoke, simply listening to the boy's cries echo through the log cabin. "Why... Why... Why..." He muttered to himself, memories of the past flashing in his mind. He coughed, though not as violently as before, it was still pretty bad, especially with his sob, making him unable to gain oxygen, soon feeling his head send out its first burst of pain, he knew the vibrations weren't the best for it, knowing he'd hit it pretty hard in the accident, though the cough continued for several more minutes, until his head bobbed forward, a stream of crimson making its way down the side of his face, Joseph, screaming his name, tone seeping with concern.

* * *

He woke in a different position, being on the ground, connected with a thick chain to a near by wall. He rose to his hands and knees, coughing a few times, some blood exiting thin, parted lips, before he was able to make his way to a sitting position.

"Good morning, Robin." The Titan, growled, earning a kick to the ribs. "Bad pet." He gritted his teeth at the title, he certainly hadn't gone through years of training, several with Batman, to be plagued as someones '_pet'._

"Go to hell..._"_

"Been there, I prefer this." He struck the boy in the side of his face, causing his head to whip to the left, entire body falling over, a short hiss sounding as the bird made his way back to knees, looking up with a stern gaze, the hatred pouring from his everything towards the one towering him. "If you won't do as your told, you will be punished, Robin." The single steal gray eye narrowed dangerously, though a smirk lie on the mouth accompanying it. "I do in fact have a surprise for you though... Joseph..." The mentioned man walked closer, before he was stopped. "Eh eh eh... " The villain waved a remote in the air, chuckling as his doppelgänger did as he was told, stopping dead.

* * *

_**Shorter than I would've liked, but hey, what are yah gonna do. Next chapter is gonna rock! Okay... Rock by my standards... For you it will be absolutely atrocious... Maybe 'rock' isn't the best word actually... Will be fun to write though**_

_**Anyways! We do in fact allow you to feed the animals here at num-numz! Sooooo...**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	13. Attack

_**YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND STILL KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**_

_**I'm serious! you remember the last chaper I put that warning on?! A MILLION TIMES WORSE! I'M SERIOUS!**_

_**NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! **_

**_you have been warned! I'm not responsable for any breaking of innocence that may occur if you countinue!_**

_**Alright this is gonna be messed up...**_

_**OKAY! Warnings! - sexual themes, language, possible character death, SEXUAL THEMES! SEXUAL THEMES!**_

_**Disclaimer - hah! It would be terrible if I owned, Good thing I don't.**_

* * *

_**Chapter thirteen - Attack**_

* * *

_ "I do in fact have a surprise for you though... Joseph..." The mentioned man walked closer, before he was stopped. "Eh eh eh... " The villain waved a remote in the air, chuckling as his doppelgänger did as he was told, stopping dead._

* * *

"Wh-what..." He panted, grabbing his bruised rib cage, somehow making it to his feet, knees shaking slightly, though he stood firm.

"Don't you see... Joseph's going to show you a good time. Won't that be fun?" The Titan was confused, looking towards the villian with such burning hatred, then he turned to the other, eyes keeping the same foul distaste, the hurt clear.

"Stay away from me." His fists balled, muscles tensed, ready to attack anyone who got near him, not sure he could trust either.

"Rob-"

"Do I need to repeat?" He was prepared for a fight and that was clear.

"Joseph. Attack." His hand held the remote, thumb hovering a button. The boy went on the defensive, the man jumping, aiming a kick for his stomach, obviously trying not to cause any severe damage, though that didn't change the fact that it still hurt when his hands caught it, aiming a fist for his attacker's head, being caught in the man's hold, pulled to his chest, releasing a ragged breathe as his hands where held across his chest.

"Exellent." Slade, walked halfway across the room, grabbing a box, throwing it towards his double. "Have fun." While it sounded like an amused suggestion, the other knew it was an order, hesitating, a curse leaving him suddenly, the boy bitting the restraint, gaining his freedom, immedietly running in the opposite direction, gagging as the chain pulled him to the ground. Eventually, he managed to get to his hands and knees, an arm wrapped around his middle, slamming the back of his head to his attacker, hearing a crack, nose breaking, dropped again, crawling under the other's legs, crouching, a deep growl leaving the back of his throat, gritting his teeth.

"Robin..." He didn't speak, staring intently at the one he'd thought he could trust, watching as he slowly stepped closer.

"Don't come near me..." The man didn't seem to care about his warning, growing closer, so close, if fact, the boy pounced, dodging a round house kick, managing to flip over his head, jumping to his shoulders, biting his neck with a fury, drawing blood.

"Damn it!" He was thrown to the floor, chain caught in a buff hold, back cracking as he was slammed down, a loud scream being heard. "Robin!? Are you al-"

"I was intentinally going to let him enjoy this, but seeing as he's decided to be difficult... Joseph, make it as painful as possible." The mercinary interrupted, eyes narrowed in amusment.

* * *

The Titan's burst through, yet another door, searching despertly for thier lost friend, sighing out as he found nothing, knowing they needed to keep searching, knowing he had to be close.

"How many more?" Cyborg ran a hand over his head.

"About three more communities, two of which are abandoned."

"We should focus on the abandon ones for now." They all agreed, countinuing the search for thier leader.

* * *

He had no choice, knowing what the kidnapper would do if he refused, grabbing the fallen hero by the arms, pulling him so he could hold him gently, whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry..." The bird didn't listen, still struggling weakly, groggy from the previous impact.

"Twist his arm." The mercinary spoke, making Joseph look up, eyes narrowed. "Do it or else." The Titan released a short yell before it turned to a growl, arm being pulled and twisted back, near to breaking before the motion stopped.

"Now then, is our little bird going to play nice?"

"Sc-screw you..." The villain didn't even give a comande, waves of intense pain stabbing his left side, arm pulled back farther, dislocating from it's socket, a flash of white filling his vision. "Ahh!" His teeth soon clamped together, jaw shaking, staring daggers.

"Go on." The Titan felt his tights being pulled away, knees force under him by a knee, struggling, panic setting in, knowing he didn't want this again.

"Joseph! No! Stop! Why are you doing this?!" He wriggled, unable to eascape, being caught in a vice grip, everything being reveiled as his bottoms where pulled to knees. "Stop! No! No! Let me go!"

"There will be none of that, Joseph." Said man was told as he'd attempted to prepare the teen.

"But, he'll-"

"This is punishment. He will not enjoy it." The boy stilled, eyes wide, shaking violently, having heard the other's words, remembering the last time he was 'punished'.

"J- Jose- seph..." He pleaded, tears already soaking into his mask, matted hair falling to his face, head down as he tensed greatly, preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

"I'm sorry..." He heard, thighs soon parted, feeling a familiar presence at his hole.

"All at once." The cruel words of the mercenary made them both wince, Robin, especially, even more so when the thick intruder shoved in fully. He hadn't prepared him properly, nor had he used any sort of lube, making the experience all the more gut wrenching, screams of anguish leaving the thrashing bird, able to ignore his arm as the far greater pain met him, tears pouring from him, the man reentering, though somewhat slow until his double told him to speed up, pace going at an impossible rate, ripping his entrance in half.

"No! Stop! Please! It- it hurts! No More!" His outbursts contained the basic pleads of someone in his position, each one causing the attacker to sink farther, knowing the boy would never trust him again. The screams continued until the boy was only pleading, each thrust grinding his walls, only having natural moisture to lubricate his insides, feeling like sandpaper, ripping away at his skin, encouraging blood to leave him.

He started feeling dizzy soon after the monster had begun, crying loud, Slade's voice heard in the sea of pained screams, giving another command that made the boy pale farther.

"Open the box. Use them." Joseph didn't even try to object, pulling out fully, holding his victim by the middle, something cool touching his hole. The rubber shoved in, gashes growing, something else pressing down. The man's cock forced it's way in, a scream far more piercing leaving the Titan's, now wide, mouth, the cause soon entered to bass, thrusting in just as quick and ruthless as before, sharing the space with the toy, something clicking as the rubber intruder began to vibrate, the boy's head leaning back in a sudden moan of bliss, then a scream of extreme agony, rips in his entry making themselves known. Blue orbs crossed together as a shock of pain and pleasure overcame him, his body not knowing how to react, though trying to cling to the pleasure. His vision blurred, breath shortening, head swaying as the man continued, beads of sweat littering his brow.

"Stop." Slade said, the one topping stepping back, circling as he did, them switching places, the known villain looking down on him. "Poor bird, we should clean those wounds so they don't get infected." He rummaged in his belt, pulling out a brown bottle, lable ripped away. There was no farther hesitation as the man uncapped the lid, moving to remove the rubber vibrator, the boy cumming as it slipped from his entrance. "Disgusting." He heard, though he didn't care, he already knew it was true, he was disgusting, not even having the energy to lower his shame.

The sting that erupted from his injured door was worse than even that which had caused it, alcohol poured to fill his gapping hole, hitting each wound as it did. His entire body attempted to jerk up, a foot landing on his back, pushing him back to the ground. His voice cracked, only silent screams leaving him to tell of the pain he was experiencing, the observing man not even look his way, because he was such a slut, he assumed, crying as he was released, trying to make it to his knees, finding that impossible as he fell back to the wood, attempting to curl into himself though unable, pain to much, white spots erupting in his vision, crashing to the ground below, waiting for the darkness he knew would soon claim him to do so.

* * *

"Not yet." A prick made him jolt, the adriniline forced it's way through his veins, making his muscles tense, eye twitching as an abundance of energy burst through his everything, a headache pounding his skull.

"Why...Why won't you just... Just let me die..." Joseph, felt a knife being stabbed through his heart at the bird's words, shutting his eyes. He felt horrible allowing this to happen, but what could he do?

"Joseph." He cringed as he was summoned, turning to face what he had caused, seeing the villain motion towards the Titan's rear. "If you would." He hesitated, but eventually did as he was told, going to lift the boy's plump end, positioning over his entrance."There are other toys for you to play with, Joseph." The other was at the opposite end, humming in amusment as the other pulled one of his most cruel toys from the box.

The hero could do nothing as a set of three rings clicked into place, making his tears return, noting how the top ring seemed smaller than the second, second smaller than the one farthest from base, trying to unhook them, feeling his cuffs pulled behind his back, hooking together as they touched. He screamed, having forgatten his limb was currently dislocated, though they worsened as he was suddenly moved to sit on his aching lower half, head leading back slightly in a silent scream, jaw shaking at the intense sting.

"Why..." He breathed, making the violator still.

"Go on..." He heard his double say, turning to him.

"I... I can-" He heard the one in his lap inhale sharply, feeling something stab into the sides of his neck, making eyes widen all around, barley hearing the gasp from behind.

.While his mind was stuck on the realization of what the tool chaining him to the wall could do, he felt himself being raised again, not having the time to react to the movement when a rod, about an inch in diameter was shoved up his entry, feeling it slid into him, being laid on his stomach, with ass in the air, feeling the intruding object, which went in with ease, though the sliding of the metal insterment tore his insides farther still.

"Ahhhh!" He cried, feeling electricity shock his injeries, continuing at random times, making the frantic sob rack his form, tensing despite everything.

"Slade... Your going to kill him!"

"I'm not doing anything, Joseph, your the only one touching him." That shut the man up, making his teeth lock in place, ready to jump the mercinary with his all, but knowing he couldn't, knowing his actions would have serious consequences, and he knew what they'd be. A dark chuckle left the other, knoowing he wasn't going to try anything with the threat that hung over his head.

"Please... Please let me go... I-" He was shocked, causing another jerk on his part. "I'll b-be g-g-good..." He was starting to think he'd done something, then it hit him. "I'-I'll stop struggling... Just-" Shock. "P-please... n-no m-m-more..."

"Too late. Joseph." A ball slid past his lips, restrained behind his head, blocking his air way.

"Mmmhhh!" He wriggled uncomfortably, feeling the shocks in his entry worsen, feeling his chest pulled back, clamps attached to his nipples, a shiny, silver chain running along the middle, an orange rounded object tied to it. "Mmmhhhh!" The electricity invading him was excruciating, nipples suddenly stimulated, vibrations running up the silver rings, leading to the clams. "Uurrts!" His cock twitched as he shook, unable to cum, multile sensations edging him to do just that, though he was unable, pre-cum leaking to the floor, making him go mad, pain all that existed other than his hardened nubs.

"Joseph, I see you haven't cum yet, feel free to use our toy to help with that. Seemingly without refusal, said man pulled out the rob, positioning over the shuddering form, shoving to hilt, pleads for him to stop being ignored, going in fast and far, deep gashes going deeper, making his body scream, this being worse than the electric shocks, way worse. He was rocked back and forth, slaps filling the air, glad he at least had blood at lubricant, tears seeping through the floor boards, seeing to dissolved as they touched the wood, though he knew it was simply his imagination, focus shot, eyes crossed, shaking as he felt ripped flesh worn, rammed into, crying loud as the man continued.

His hair was grabbed in a vice grip, head thrown back, ball torn away, eyes widening when a similar cock met his lips, only able to resist so much before his shaking lips where pried apart, the moment the vial intruder slid to his tongue he found an extra bit of strength, teeth sinking into flesh on instinct. The man reacted instantly, pulling back, fist pioleting to his skull, riding him to the ground.

"Bad pet." His voice was so low the boy thought his life would soon end, trying to apologize, knowing it was pointless. A sharp pain rushed through his side, something sharp, like a thin, long dagger breaking through the opposite side, running through his ribs, breaking them as it did, coughing violently as the extention of the man forced its way in his mouth for a second time, him not willing to try the deed again, feeling him hit the back of his throat in a single trust, making him gag.

"Don't bite again." His raven locks were grabbed tighter as he continuously was made to give the older male a blow job, tears heavy, the vibrations of his sob rubbing along the length, which soon started to pulse, making his throat scream just as bad as his opposite hole, knowing the man was close. He was wild to eascape, pain everywhere, pain corsing from both ends, and between his thighs, though a slight tingle of pleasure on his chest.

* * *

They both came simultaneously, causing the Titan to break down farther, both pulling out at the same time, dropping the boy to the ground, though one more gently than the other, him going limp, crying fully, emptiness meeting him, pain racking his form. He knew he looked terribly weak, writhered on the cold ground, shaking, blood poring from him.

"Pathetic... Clean yourself up." He threw another box towards him, walking over when he suddenly remembered, the sword pulled free, man wiping the blood on his pants, reaching into his back belt. A stinging he remembered from before joined him, a scream so violent being ripped from his, already soar throat, the remaints of the alcohol being poured over his wounds, seeping treough the stab wound, making his vision blur, threatening to pass out, already having adriniline shot up his arm.

* * *

After the searing pain ceased the Titan, who had been left with one of the attackers, looked at the first aid kit provided, thinking it would be best if he just let himself bleed out.

"Robin... Are you-"

"Okay...?" The boy interrupted Joseph. "No..." He didn't want to talk to this phycopath, only giving him a single worded answer.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, quickly jerking back with all he had, which wasn't much.

"Robin, we need to bandage your wounds..."

"No, stay away from me..." His words where trapped in a sea of tears. "Just... Just let me die in peace..." The man backed off, knowing he would do nothing but worsen his state if he fought him.

They sat for a long while, Joseph trying to help, the hero rufusing, and while he was originally planning on dying, he soon started to rehiterate as he felt light headed, scared, relizing he didn't have it in him, even if it wasn't his fault. He tried to rise, screaming as all pain hit him at once. He suddenly relized, he hadn't cum in all the time he'd been toyed with, whining alod, trying to bring his knees to chest, though stopping dead as his tears stretched, a short scream sounding.

"Let me help..." A voice sounded from what seemed to be far off, sight blurring, forced to shut them as his world diluted. He could numbly feel the monster wrapping the clothe around his stomach to try and stop the bleeding from his wound, not caring as he lie in the pit of ongoing red, crushing ache having consumed him, luckily he'd lost so much blood, everything felt numb, though the motion still made him hiss.

"We need to get this off..." Joseph, said to himself, handling his extention to inspect the tool. "Where the hell did he get this..." As the boy had thought the objects smallest ring was at his bass, growing as they reached tip. "Slade! Slade, we need to take this off him!" The boy winced as a hand tried to pull the rings apart, unable, hearing the winppering from the bird. The box was quickly ripped open. "Thank god..." He pulled a key from the confines, moving towards the device, sighing in relief as he found the hole, quickly unlocking the restraint, pulling the tool away.

The violent eruption of cum from the boy made him scream out in delight, though soon he felt his world spin, plunging into the darkness he'd so longed for.

* * *

_**Danm... now I feel really bad about that...**_

_**Wow... Poor birdie... Damn it Joseph! I expect this type of behavior from Slade, but not you!**_

_**Well... Feel free to yell at me about that xD**_

**_And I may be putting this up early, but the next may be late due to the prison I get locked up in tommorow._**

_**Yum-yumz for the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	14. Stay Awake

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN! Get pumped!**_

_**Disclaimer - me no own**_

_**Warnings - high possibility of character death**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen - Stay awake**_

* * *

They didn't find him. They'd searched all night, the entire lake, but their friend was no where to be found. Cyborg'd thought he'd outsmarted the villain, but he should have known better, they all should have known better, getting their hopes up like that, only to be crushed, knowing their friend was possibly enduring the worst possible torture, knowing what he'd gone through in the past, seen the after math. They all thought of the past, reeling in each pained expression they'd seen engraved in their traumatized bird's face, every time they'd walked in on him with that expression, deep in thought, seeming close to tears, that one moment of joy before he'd been taken once again, how they'd thought he was coping, it being ruined. The moment the smoke had cleared after the crash played back in the Tamerainian's mind, causing her to shake, feeling an intense wave of feelings drown her.

They worried for the Titan, even more so since they knew he was injured, each passing moment like a single grain of sand passing though an hour-glass, tension growing as they drove around the area, watching for anything that could lead them to their leader. They saw the wreckage, stopping to move the piles of sharp metal to the side, deciding it was dangerous to simply leave it in the midst of the road, others did use this route, though not many. when they finished the deed, they took a moment to look over the only thing left from the accident, a few paint lines, and several splatters of what was thought to be blood.

* * *

All he could do was obey, doing as he was told, moving to the Titan's side. He thought it would be best to leave the weakened form be, at least while he slept, him needing to regain the strength he had lost, but the villain simply refused to hear reason, telling him to lift the injured body, deactivating the collar, chain falling to the floor. As he moved the bird, he heard him hiss, grunting as he started to wake.

His eyes only opened slightly though that was enough for the one responsible for his state to see the pure pain he felt, both emotional and physical, wanting to grab his chest as a sharp pain met his heart, but didn't, knowing the hero would fall if he did. He was instructed to set the young hero to the chair he'd occupied earlier, seeing him wince, eyes rolling back, a barely audible scream leaving his lips, before he lost conscientiousness, head following his eyes example.

"How long do you intend on keeping us here, Slade." His arms crossed over his chest, hearing a cling at the boy's cuffs hooked to the metal chair.

"Oh, and here I thought we where having a good time." He smirked, malicious venom seeping through his eye, which were narrowed in amusement as it so often was.

"Can't you see he's in pain." He attempted to remain calm.

"Then he shouldn't have struggled."

"What did you expect him to do?! Sit there and let me rape him?!" He took a step.

"It's not my fault he was being difficult." His words seemed to snap something in the other, him leaping forward, nearly jumping his double, hearing the Titan groan, soon turning to a scream.

His head leaned back, boys shaking violently, mouth slightly agape, foam running down his chin, releasing a sort of low yelp, jaw tensed as he shook, making the man stop his attack, turning to the boy quickly.

"Stop!" he leapt towards the remote, landing to the wood as the darker hair, dodged, cursing under his breath.

"Just because I have to keep you alive, doesn't mean I can't break every bone in your body."

"You know that won't work, Slade."

"It would still hurt." He demonstrated by slamming his foot into the back of his knee, hearing a hiss, digging it deeper, cracks sounding. "Stay and watch him, and if he gets out of his seat, I'll kill him." His voice dripped with deep warning, letting the other know he was being serious.

The boy was left in Joseph's hands, Slade leaving the room, to think up new forms of torture, no doubt, leaving the man to listen to the slow breaths from his companion, leaning against the wall, head buried in hands.

* * *

Eventually they turned to magic, Raven using her demonic powers in order for her soul to leave her half mortal form, flying through the air, checking each building in the area, only able to leave her body for so long before it was forced to return, more disappointment piling as they ended up empty-handed. Each attempt failing.

"Did you find him?!" Bea asked, after yet another attempt at finding the boy, The dark enchantress shaking here head solemnly, grabbing her head, having her soul away from her body for so long took its toll, she could only do it so long before it created permanent damage to her soul, not to mention, if her soul was destroyed, she would be as well. "Are you okay? Do you need to stop?" She nodded, saying she could try once more, speaking her phrase before her dark aura descended.

* * *

He was breathing, though still unconscious, having woken a few times in the past few hours, only to fall again, concerning the other, who was now afraid he wouldn't wake again, it having been a while since he'd last met consciousness. There was nothing he could do though, and it tore him up inside. None of this would've happened if he'd protected the hero, he should have watched him, but everything had been going so well. He stared at the still form, sighing aloud, running a hand through his hair, and along his face. He was so young, and for someone- for Slade to... No he'd done it to, chest tightened at the thought, he should have resisted more, he knew he hated him, despised him, he probably wanted to kill him, and honestly wouldn't blame him, what he'd done, how he'd violated him, no child deserved that. He may have been eighteen, but he was still a child in a way. He scratched the back of his head ruffly with both hands, watching to make sure the Titan continued his intake of breaths.

* * *

Joseph, the Joseph from before, met him in his dreams, leading him to the pier, where they sat, no waves disturbing then, then the scene turned to them residing in the abandoned warehouse, blue everywhere, then his first time seeing Slade's face, the horror. The pain of betrayal coursing through him as he was penetrated for the first time, blue turning to red, waking in the tower, him being there. Then it shifted once more, to the darkest of moments, pain able to invade him due to his very real injuries, each thrust and toy causing him great discomfort.

* * *

His heart cracked down the middle as sounds joined the beaten bird, a whimper leaving him, before a tear slid down his paler than usual flesh. Not that he thought about it, did he seem thinner than before, had he not been eating? No surly he had, but if so, was he eating enough? Probably not, one of the effects of depression was starvation. If that was true, then he hadn't had the energy to begin with, so the possibility of death was more surreal than he'd first thought. He suddenly felt an urgency to wake the boy, moving to shake him lightly, gaining a shaking groan, the Titan just wanting to sleep for five more minutes, head rising as a hand lifted it up, wincing.

"J-Joseph..." He didn't have the strength to resist the touch, eyes half-shut and clouded, shaking slightly as a ringing hit his ears, teeth sinking into the sides of his mouth, a headache pounding his head, injuries screaming, tears leaving him, running down the man's hand.

"Are you okay...?" He knew he wasn't okay, but it was the only thing he could think to say. Seeing the half-opened orbs sink. "Stay awake, boy! It's obvious you haven't been eating properly, and I fear if you do go to sleep again, you may die."

"What do you care..." The dagger was dull, though painful as it left the boy's lips.

"You might not think it, but if you died, it would hurt me more than you could imagine." It was obvious his words had no effect, tears still flowing, the bird not believing him.

"Maybe I wanna die..." He groaned, though the man didn't leave him, holding his head in hands to keep it up.

"No you don't..." There was a slight pause. "Your not the type to give up so easily."

"I changed my type..."

"Are you giving up?" His tone was shocked.

"I don't care anymore... Do what you want..." The other sighed, moving back to lift the boy's shirt, able to see his ribs poking from sides, seeing the true damage, dark purple bruising at his pelvis, a majority covered in bandages, coated in red, as all of his bandages where.

The boy took the opportunity, the short time he wasn't being supervised, to shut his eyes, trying to sleep, being at a level of exhaustion he'd never thought possible, shakes even going weak, body numb. He'd nearly left the waking world when the other noticed his shut eyes, lightly tapping the side of his face to keep him awake, only stopping when his eyes opened slightly, the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"T-tired..."

"I know, boy, but you can't sleep right now." His hands stayed to hold his cheeks, the teen only trying to shake them off once, not even worth the effort, the man holding him gently. He tried to lift his head back, though the ten pounds was simply too much at the moment, not understanding why he wasn't allowed to sleep, he'd been sleeping before. He just wanted to make this as agonizing as possible! All this talk of him caring surly wasn't true, he just wanted to sleep. Each time he was about to sink in the darkness a tap, which quickly turned to a slap, hit the side of his face, though it wouldn't be long when that wouldn't even keep him awake, and he knew it.

* * *

She'd been away for longer than the other times, the changeling moving to sit next to her, staring at her, worry creasing his features, suspense filling the room, every Titan holding their breath. A trail of red exited her nostril, the green boy jumping, standing over the demon, biting his nails, time ticking along at an unbearable speed, eyes wide, terrified something had happened. Her entire form jolted awake, eyes shooting opened, though only for a moment, falling back with a thud.

"Raven!" The youngest moved to grab her arm, shaking slightly, repeating her name several times. "What, what do we do?!"

"Calm down, man, she just needs some rest, we'll put her in the infirmary, so she can heal herself." The boy calmed at his friends words, watching Cyborg lift her, carrying her towards the infirmary, following him out.

* * *

"Robin, what's your favorite color?" The man had suddenly spoken.

"Wha... You already know that..." His words were spaced.

"Just humor me." He knew that if the Titan was talking, then he wouldn't be asleep.

"Blue..."

"Tell me about yourself, boy." There was a moment of silence. "Robin!" He snapped in front of his face.

"Hmm... What do yah wanna know..."

"Tell me everything, tell me about your childhood." He figured that would keep the teen talking for a bit.

"I- I don't wanna.."

"Boy, you have to talk to me, no, no, look at me!" He'd noticed his eyes drooping.

"I used to live in a Circus..." his vision blurred. "With my parents..."

"Go on..."

"We where so happy,... we were acrobats... And it was my ninth birthday..." The tone in his voice remained the same, though tears slid down his chin once again, making the man think he'd made a mistake. "He..." He paused, the male tapping his cheek.

"Come on, stay with me."

"He killed... them... broke the wire... They fell..." Tears fell a bit faster. "My... world... Crumbled..." His eyes rolled back, lids fluttering shut, the other panicking.

"Robin! Robin!" He shook the thin form, doing all in his power to wake him, eye wide as nothing helped.

* * *

_**Whoa, cliffy, well that's usual I suppose, gotta throw one in every so often...**_

_**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Worth a snack?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	15. leaving

_**This ones a heart breaker /3**_

_**;-;**_

_**Well, might as well read it...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - me no own**_

_**Warnings - possible character death**_

* * *

_**Chapter fifteen - leaving**_

* * *

"Slade! Slade, I don't think he's breathing!" Buff hands gripped the sides of the Titan's face, slapping him ruffly. "Slade, I'm serious!" Their was a moment where the panicked thought he'd been gnored, jumpin slightly as the boy's body jolted,the shock on his collar activated, eyes shooting wide. "Robin!" He was knelling at the Titan's side, caressing the side of his face, though it didn't last long, the Titan's lids falling once more. "damn!" he spat, trying every type of stimulation he could think of to wake the boy, all until he was down to his final attempt, having held it off, knowing he wouldn't be happy, though it was the only option left. His hand moved to the bird's nude crotch, lying a hand around the bass, squeezing. The other released a sudden scream, the hand pulling back, Robin already tearing up.

"Stay awake!" His tone made, Robin, shiver, unable to focus, hearing the voice in a ringing mess, making his head shake as best it could. He knew he was dying, and he was content with it, sure he wasn't at all happy about the reason for his death, but in a way, he welcomed the peace dying would bring him, but the bastard just wouldn't let him die.

"Cold..." He spat, head trying to loll to the side, the man holding him up.

"Shit..." He cursed under his breath, the boy really was cold. "No more sleeping." He stated bluntly.

"C-cold..." The young hero released, stuttering as he did, teeth chattering under the numbing tempature, voice laced with a weak tone of defeat, shivering. Hands moved to cradle his face, leaning in slightly. "W-warm..." He struggled to grasp the heat the man ratiated, the other reajusting. Arms wrapped round his neck, pulling his head to a buff chest, only able to gain the slightest bit of comfort from the contact. "Jos'ph... Am I gonna die...?" His tone was slowing, speech distorting slightly.

"No, no, my boy... your going to be fine... just fine..." Robin would have laughed if he was able, denial clear in the man's voice, whiich hitched slightly as he swallowed.

* * *

Beast Boy, sat at the half blood's bed side, whimpering, trying to figure the last time he'd been with his friends without dire circumstances, the female floating mid air, trying to heal herself, dried blood streaming from her left nostril, leading down the side of her cheek. He was the only one still watching her, the others sleeping a bit, it being far past three now, knowing they wouldn't have the chance later, with two of them injured, and one missing. Bea, looked to his friend, frowning, somehow able to control the waterworks, at least somewhat, a few tears still flowing down his face.

* * *

He was eventually out again, no attempt at waking him suceeding, nerves reacting, though not waking as the electricity struck him, merly falling back, eyes shut. Joseph shaking him violently, tears streaming down his face, screaming his name, grabbing the sides of his face, rubbing his thumbs on cheeks.

"Robin... please..." He was a shaking mess, terror bound eyes on the unmoving form, still trying to wake him, slapping his flesh, tears falling to the Titan's shirt. This was his fault. If it wasn't for him, he'd be awake and well, but now... a hand, wiped across his face to dry his damp eyes, starting to mumble under his breath, leaning their foreheads together, holding firm, though his hands shook furiously despite himself. "Please... Please... please... please...please..."After looking into the boy's emotionless features forwhat seemd to be an eternity, his head fell to the hero's chest, gripping shoulders between fingers. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..."He cried against the form, feeling terrible for his actions, this was his fault... All his fault...

Slade watched from the other end of the survalence camera, chuckling darkly as he did.

"Joseph, you always where weak." He observed the man's mental breakdown, humming as his head fell to the Titan's shiirt, smirking as his body shook, meaningless dribble leaking past his lips. "Weak indeed." He laid his fist under his chin, continuing to watch his experiment closely

"Robin... I swear... I had a reason..." He balled his hands into fists on the top, red lacing his fingers. "Please... please wake up..."

The villain sauntered in as if everything where alright, running his eye over the broken man, standing with his arms crossed. It wasn't long before the other sensed his pressence, turning his head slightly, as to inform the mercinary he was aware.

"Slade... please... help him..." He said in a weak tone, tears felling off his chin.

"What's in it for me?" Despite how angry the voice made him, he had no choice, but to comply.

"What- what do you want..."

"Stop fighting. No more hesitation, no more speaking unless said otherwise, do as your told." There was no pause, the man knowing he needed to save his bird.

"Fine.. Just save him..." He was told to step aside, the monster moving to the boy, grabbing his cheeks, kissing him deeply, moving his tongue to rub the sides of his mouth, continuing up til the boy kissed back, eyes still unopened, cracking slowly, vision blurred for but a moment before noting the owner of the lips, crying out, thinking he was there to take him again, looking to Joseph in a panic, breath hitching, seeing the man look away. He looked terrible. His eyes where bloodshot and puffy, hair going every which way, dried tears littering his features, along with a few new ones, seeming beaten.

"Wh-what did- did you do to- to, Joseph...?" He gasped, as the mouth was removed, pulling back, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them.

"I did nothing, it was his own doing." He smirked, the trail broken as he spoke, the corners of his mouth pulling towards to ceiling, seeming much like a shark stalking his prey, making the Titan look back with a defiant gaze, though terror still visible, turning his head as the other attempted to attack, moving towards his lips, making him release a sadistic laugh , seeming more mollitious than before slapping him across the face, hearing a gasp from behind, giving him an idea.

"Put this on." He handed the Titan a new mask, old one having fallen off long before, stepping away before watching the Titan, deactivating the magnetic rings, his hands free, though they didn't move. "Now." A sharp hiss escaped the boy's lips, spikes digging into his throat slightly, looking to the other, seeing his hand holding a familiar remote. He reluctantly did at he was told, hands squeezing the glue to the sides of the mask, placing it over his slick blue orbs, hiding the sadness and fear behind the domino mask.

"Stand." The boy did as he was told a slight sting only remaining from his rear, making his eyes widen, that wasn't right. "Yes, yes, your healed, now move to the corner." His tone was cold and emotionless as he soke to the bird, watching his limp that way, not completely healed just yet, that would take a few more minutes. He stood, rubbing his arm, looking up with shielded eyes, lower half nude, feeling as he began to shake.

"Sit." He did, crashing to his knees. "Please yourself." The hero seemed surprised at the command, mouth slightly agape. "Now." He was shocked slightly.

He moved a hand to his limp shaft, biting his lower lip in embarrassment, cheeks crimson, feeling eyes on him as he continued, both watching, though one seeming sad. The bounce of shoulders indicated he was crying, the darker form chuckling at his misfortune, watching intently with his unwavering gaze as the Titan gently pumped his shaft, sounds of his broken state leaving his lips, eyes shut tight. He soon found himself panting like a street side whore, masked expression hidden, though obviously lustful, face hot as a tongue stuck past his teeth, pulling harder, nearing release.

"Stop." The hand stopped, another shock having caught his attention, him not seeming to have heard the man, though he did now. "You can only use your fingers." The boy whimpered, though complied, legs moving so he could gain access to his tight hole, going in with two digits, moaning aloud as the tips slid in, pushing farther, curving his fingers to better reach his wall, though unable to reach his sweet spot, whining aloud, pushing in a third finger, panting wildly as he continued, quickening his pace, moaning as he quickened his pace farther, trying to get deeper, finding that impossible, looking over to the pair watching, noting how Joseph had looked away, frowning.

"M-more..." He panted, neither moving towards him, making him whine farther, thrusting against the intruders, bliss clouding his mind as he spoke. "P-please.. More..." He screamed, gaining the attention of the mercenary, him finally advancing his way.

He squirmed, pleasure consuming, as his ass was played with, buff fingers digging into his lower half, making him cry out, panting fully, mind mush at this point, cock twitching in need, him trying to move his hand, though that was quickly stopped by the man, who swatted it away, hitting the spot that drove the boy positively mad, his head leaning back, fingers clawing at the wood, splinters collecting under his nails, biting his lower lip, feet not even touching the wood, hovering to spread his legs farther still, opening his mouth slightly, head leaning back, hands moving to the back of his head, blocking the impact.

A loud scream left the Titan's swollen lips, white covering his chest, and spotting his vision.

"From being fingered by the enemy..." The villain spoke, smirking as he did, watching the boy try and catch his breath, chest slowly calming. "Disgusting, don't you agree Joseph...?" he turned to the one staring at the ground beneath, holding the remote in his hand, only receiving one simply word.

"Yes..." It was quiet, though the Titan heard, chest aching, tears being replenished, seeping past the newly glue edges of his mask. He knew he was disgusting, but somehow, hearing it from someone who wasn't, Slade, only made it all the more realistic. He could feel the very depths of his inner being overflowing with depression, bringing his knees to his chest, sobbing freely, pushing as far back in the corner as he was able, the mercenary chuckling at his state, moving to touch the Titan's head, making him jolt, breath quickening as he attempted to escape, forceing his way deeper into the conjoining walls. Joseph, wanted nothing more than to protect the Titan, but he knew that may lead to his demise, simlply watching to make sure his doppelganger didn't hurt him.

"Shh, it's alright, Robin, just remember, you can always work at a street corner." He ruffled his locks, before pushing his head to the side, causing the boy's body to fall over, hissing, eyes narrowing despite his defeated state. A heavy boot impaled itself deep into his gut, causing a violent cough, blood splattering from his shaking lips. "Stay." The same boot slammed into his thigh, causing a string of cracks to ring, accompanied by a loud, ear deafening scream.

"Slade!" Joseph, turned, horror clear on his features, instantly worried for what the unstable villain would do for his defiance.

He chuckled deeply running a hand over his head, turning to make his way towards the exit, motioning for, Joseph, to follow, which he did without objection, knowing his defiance would be punished, and knowing who would be the victim.

Soon he was left alone, sitting in his own filth, shaking as pain corsed through the entire left side of his body, muscles tensing in protest, cold nipping at his exposed flesh, wondering if he could find something sharp to slit him neck, though knowing the mercinary would never allow that. He still was a bit fuzzy on how he'd been healed, remembering how he'd woken. Slade, Slade had kissed him, that must be how he'd been healed. He laid on the wood floor for quite a long qhile, falling asleep at one point or another, or passing out more like, lying face down, half nude on the hard wood.

* * *

Joseph, was placed in a seperate room, somewhere at the other end of the cabin, strung up with the same cuffs holding, Robin, though attached to the cieling by a chain, standing on knees, slowly working out a plan to end this in his mind, knowing there was an easy silution, if he could get that remote away from, Slade. Chains rattled as he shifted his position, rolling his shoulders back. First thing he needed to do was get these cuffs off him, anxiety growing as he relized, without him there, who would protect, Robin, from that monster. Then again, it's not like he was doing a good job, sighing, knowing, Slade, wouldn't hesitate to injure the boy farther, having watched him break, and possibly shatter his leg.

"Slade! We need to dress his wound!" He pulled at his restrain, testing it's worth, thinking if the time came, he might be able to pull it down. "Slade! I'm serious! He needs medical attention!" his head looked up to a camera stationed in the corner.

* * *

Slade heard his words, simply ignoring them, scanning over a few pages he'd pulled from his desk, reading them over.

_**Name - Richard Grayson**_

_**Alter ego - Robin A.K.A The boy wonder**_

_**Age -**__** 18**_

_**Bio - Born in the circus, parents; deceased. Adoptive father; Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman, current place; **__**Teen Titans**__** Mine.**_

_**Experiment #1**_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date- 3/22/05**_

_**Time - 12:19AM**_

_**Enclosure**_

_**It appears the subject has claustrophobia, or at least he does now, this experience will most likely stay with him for a while**__**. **_

_**It's a start, but I'd like to farther exploit this.**_

_**Experiment #2**_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date - 3/23/05 - 3/26/05**_

_**Time - ~~**_

_**Abandonment**_

_**The subject has begun the first steps to learning his place, calling for me when he got hungry.**_

_**I hope this is a sign of discipline, or at least the beginning stage, it being clear he still holds quite a bit of defiance.**_

_**Experiment #3**_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date - 3/27/05**_

_**Time - 5:42 PM**_

_**First entry**_

_**This went better than expected, breaking him greatly, the goal being to break him down so I'm able to build him back up the way I wish, Joseph even coming just as planned.**_

_**This method was highly successful.**_

_**The probes are working perfectly.**_

_**Experiment #4**_

_**Subject - Robin **_

_**Date - 3/30/05**_

_**Time - 4:03 PM**_

_**Message**_

_**I left something in his bed, though he already seemed in a terrible state, which is good.**_

_**The plan is going along perfectly.**_

_**Experiment #5**_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date - 3/30/05**_

_**Time - 7:54 PM**_

_**Humiliation **_

_**His friends hearing was an amazing decision if I do say so, it destroyed him.**_

_**Time for the next stage.**_

_**Experiment #6**_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date - 4/06/05**_

_**Time - ~~**_

_**Mine**_

_**I have him again, the final stages are coming to a close.**_

_**Experiment #7 **_

_**Subject - Robin**_

_**Date - 4/06/05**_

_**Caught**_

_**I have captured both Richard and Joseph, the fun shall now begin.**_

He was filling in the most recent of events now, smirking at his work, knowing he would soon be forced into submission, the signs clear, nearly broken completely. He looked up, hearing a shaking groan. He was awake.

_**Well, hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it! And the end draws near.**_

_**XD**_

_**Feed the num-numz with the yum-yumz?**_

_**Feedback plz?**_

_**...**_


	16. The Cause

_**I apologize, this took some time to produce! Between school and the amount of laziness, this has been an uphill battle, plus I'm just tired, then again, that's not an excuse, and neither is the other stuff, nd it may take a while for the next chap. To, I'm goin' camping!**_

_**Anyways! Hope you like it**_

_**xD**_

_**Warnings - cursing, a bit of sexual themes**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own this beautiful series that has been ruined by newer versions *cough**Teen Titans Go**cough***_

_**Chapter sixteen - The Cause**_

* * *

Joseph's cuffs released, hands moving to rub wrists, planning to run to the Titan's aid, knowing the way by heart, the heavy door clicking, sliding to the side, Slade, standing in his path.

"You will not be joining him quite yet." The villain said, the dim light reflecting off his Halloween styled mask, the other staring narrow eyed as he spoke.

"You crushed his leg! He needs medical care!" He screamed, hands bawled in fists, taking a step towards the man.

"What do I care?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, shrugging.

"What if it gets infected?!"He screamed, holding his ground.

"I don't care."

"You... You bastard... If it gets infected he could die!"

"You're the only reason he's alive in the first place. You slip up, and your little fantasy about him dying, becomes reality." He started to walk away, motioning for his double.

"Where are you taking me?" Joseph, growled.

"To the camera room."

The Titan was just waking, not moving at first, before his body tensed, jolting as pain tore through his lower leg, gritting his teeth, jaw shaking breath erratic as his hands tried to move to cradle his aching thigh, only to have a far worse pain rush through his palm, making him release a deafening screech, grabbing his hand with the other, holding it to his chest, the sizing pulse spreading, leading up his arms, and through his shoulder, it not long before his gut reacted, a wave of acid exiting his pale lips, trying to rise to his knees, crushed limb refusing, only adding to his misery. Soon the wave reached said leg, slowly washing over him, a new level of burning hitting him, body tensing farther still, vomit continuing, entirety shaking, finding himself unable to pass to the unconscious, screaming, vile residing at the edges of his mouth, tears leaving his tightly shut eyes. The Titan's back arched, single heel digging into the wood, hands set over his stomach, trying to calm his insides down, feeling the pain reach his most sensitive of areas, feeling as if he where being castrated, hands moving to hold his twitching shaft, curled into himself, thinking that if he hit his head on something hard enough he could knock himself out. He tried, slamming his forehead painfully against the wood, though the pain, and his present state weakened his strikes, barley tapping the floor, only able to do what he could as he sobbed fully on the hard rough ground.

"This is your fault, Joseph. If you would have simply let him be, then he wouldn't be in this situation." His duplicate, shook with anger, turning to attack the man, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

"Robin!" Joseph ran past the door frame, soon meeting him, kneeling at his side, though he didn't seem to notice, eyes shut, wailing, as the other reached for his neck, grabbing the copper ring in both hands, pulling in opposite directions. "It's going to be okay, boy! I just need to get this damned thing off!"

"Oh, Joseph..." A button quickly pushed, all motion in the boy ceasing, though breathing, barley, finally allowed to faint, doing just that, the other walking his way, smirking viciously, lacing his fingers black, pulling the boy's head to face the other. "Look what you've done to him... And now, due to your insolence, he will suffer." The weak form was lifted by hair, a needle piercing his neck violently, causing his eyes to open, looking around, groggy from his earlier torture. His body shook greatly as pain shot down his thigh once again, luckily having numbed since the previous experience, able to somewhat focus, liquid already flowing from his lids.

"P-plea- n-no m-mo'..."

"Sorry, Robin, Joseph thought you needed to be broken in a bit more. Isn't that right, Joseph?" The mercenary waited for his double to respond, a slight whine sounding as his hand tightened it's grip, mouth slightly agape.

"Let him go!"

"Then tell him why he's being punished." He let the boy hang from his grip, raised to eye level, eyes drooping as the other mumbled under his breath.

"Because... I- I defied him..."

"Who?"

"I defied your m-master..." He swore he heard his heart shatter, eyes widened, any emotion he'd held back rushing forth, dam braking fully. Slade, holding his head, smirking as the Titan broke, it was time.

* * *

She sucked in a breath, shooting from the bed, frantic to rise, swinging his legs over the side, waking the changeling, who in turn stood to meet her.

"Rae! What's wrong! Are you okay?!" A spark of panic filled his chest.

"Robin!"

"Rae... He was kidnapped..." Nothing more than a whisper.

"No! I know where he is! I could only see for a moment before the electric field forced me to retreat, but there's no doubt in my mind that it was him."

"Let's go tell, Cyborg!" The half blood followed as he left, soon finding the half metal teen, who was recharging, quickly shaking him awake.

"I know where he is." He jumped, knowing immediately who she was talking about.

"Let's go." They woke, Star, before getting in the T-ship, Raven saying they had quite a way to go, and the ship would be faster.

"We need to hurry, it may have only been a glimpse, but he was in a lot of pain, and his emotions where unstable."

* * *

After restraining the adolescent in a chair, and restraining his doppelgänger, having activated his cuffs without warning, he sat in fount of him, staring down with his single cold gray eye, wearing his mask.

"Be a good little bird, and answer the questions." The boy said nothing, did nothing, simply leaning forward in the chair, tears still flowing. "Why are you here?" Still no response, volts running down his spine, back arching, face distorted in a pained expression.

"Robin!" There was a series of loud bangs as, Joseph, struggled against his seating, metal hitting wood, only to beignored, watching the villain lead the bird's chin to look into his masked eyes.

"Why. Are. You. Here." He bit, seeing his birds lips tremble.

"B-because... You kid- kidnapped me..." He whispered, screaming weakly as another electric wave ran through him, foam slipping past lips.

"Wrong. Your here because you belong to me." He made sure the boy was looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"F-fuck off... He breather, shock coming immediately after, hearing muffled shouts of protest from the corner of the room, the sound of metal scrapping against wood accompanying it.

"Maybe we need a new method then..." His arms were released, positioned to double over the metal chair before locked in place, unable to move, save for the slight wriggle of his nude end, putting all his weight on his healthy limb. He stiffened, knowing the intrusion was coming, shutting his eyes tight. He was expecting the man to force his way in, in one quick motion, shocked when just a finger slid past, and a well lubricated one at that. It pulled out almost as quickly as it had entered, leaving behind a small egg-shaped object, making the young hero shake, biting his lower lip, trying to muffle his cries, back arched as his knee held him up.

"Why are your here..." The mercenary repeated, already ready to activate his toy, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

"Ahhhh!" His hole screamed as the intruder activated, lightning running through his insides, making every muscle in his body tense, hands opened, as he tried to break the magnetic pull, head flying back in a gruesome display.

"Why are you here."

"B-bec-cause... I be- belong to y-you..." His head rested on the cool metal, shivering, breathing heavily, knowing that was what he wanted to hear, just wanting the pain to stop.

"Good, pet." Vibrations engulfed his world, screeching in surprise as his eyes rolled back, relieving what was happening. He was training him. That's all he was, a pet, it hit him like a ton of bricks, hands in fists.

* * *

"How long will it take to get to, friend Robin?!" Star asked from her seat.

"It shouldn't take long, Starfire, it may take a while for us to find the hide out though." Raven, replied, the Tamerainianclapping her hands together in glee. They were finally getting their friend back! The anxiously awaited their landing, all hope put into their latest attempt at recovering the boy, feeling if he wasn't where the dark enchantress said, they wouldn't be able to take it, feeling the team would break apart.

* * *

"Who am I?" The villain asked, lighting a lighter, one usually used to weld, pulling a long bar of metal with a rubber handle from his belt, leading the tip to set in the flame, which soon burned red, making sure the restrained saw, both sucking in a breath

"S-Slade..." He rasped, knowing what the psychopath was thinking, planning on just saying what he thought the man wanted to hear.

"Wrong." The metal bit his shoulder-blade, singeing through his sensitive flesh, melting to the bar, causing a high scream, loud enough to block out the struggle echoing from the other side of the room, though he soon screamed in silence, throat pulsing as his voice finally gave out, vocal cords refusing to work in their proper way. Wrists chafed against cuffs as the victim of this torture tried to dislocated his thumbs, trying everything that came to mind to free himself, nothing working, pulling arms, chair hitting the ground as he struggled, feeling the metal burning deeper into his back. He tried to move the chair away, knees rubbing against the flooring, pieces of wood forcing there way past his skin, burying into his legs, but he didn't care, all he needed was to escape this monster, this pain.

"P-please! Sta'!" He shook, words quick as silent screams engulfed them, a sob heavy on his features, trying to knock himself out, bangs echoing as he slammed his head into the chair, though not hard enough to allow him the sanctuary of sleep. "M-master!" The burn immediately stopped, being replaced with a pleasant tingle in his tight hole, head leaning back to scream in a more desirable tone, tears still streaming from his eyes, panting aloud as a second egg was shovedup his entrance, the vibrations intensifying, eyes rolling back, gritting his teeth, now clawing at the arms of the chair, wanting it to stop.

"Good, pet."

"Slade! You son of a bitch! Let him go!"

"No, I'm rather enjoying this, and is this really any reason to bring our mother into this?" The burn touched his shoulder once again, only slightly, the toys still activated, driving the boy positively mad.

* * *

"He's in the what?!"

"The desert." The enchantress spoke in her usual mono tone, responding to the oldest Titan's question.

"But finding him could take days, weeks even!"

"I'm positive he's there, somewhere." Cyborg sighed, them turning back to, Starfire, having walked away to talk in private.

"Okay... We have a problem." Star, sunk to her feet, sure he was about to say they'd been wrong about where, Robin, was. "He's been taken to the desert... It could take a while to actually find him, even with our technology." Star, lit up, flying once more.

"I am sure we can find, friend Robin, if we are to search hard enough!" The girl spun as she lifted off the ground. "Let us do the hurrying!" The young Tamerainian was already buckled in her pod, ready to head towards the desert.

"We'll go as soon as, Bea, gets back." He said, having stopped for the simple reason, that he had to use the restroom, not having thought to go before leaving the tower.

"I'm back! I'm back! Let's go!" He screamed, running back at a quickening pace, tripping himself as he ran, landing at the metal feet.

"Whoa, you cool, man?"

"Fine..." He said a bit dazed. "Le'z go...!" He shook his head, hair messing slightly, immediately jumping to his feet, running to his section of the ship.

"Beast Boy, is now the back! We can do the going now, right?!" Star bounced in anticipation, watching the remaining make their ways to the vehicle, only one pod empty, them hoping it would soon be filled by the one they'd lost.

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter sixteen or so... Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Feed the num-numz with the yum-yumz?**_

_**Feedback please?**_

_**...**_.


	17. A Room With A Bed

_**I know, this one took longer than the last! I really have no excuse that is worth spewing, but I how you enjoy despite the off timing.**_

_**X3x**_

_**Enjoy**_

_** Disclaimer - me no own, boo.**_

_**warnings - none (I'll give you a break of this one o3o)**_

_**Chapter seventeen - A Room With A Bed**_

* * *

Eventually he stopped, having electrocuted and burned him countless times, though usually in places unable to be seen when wearing his uniform, or anything he would be in later on. He lay, heavily breathing as no attempt at movementwas made, knowing that the less he moved, the less it hurt, having learned from experience. No one touched him, no one talked to him, all he could hear was his breathing, heart beat thumping in his ears like the rabbit from Bambi, feeling he'd undergo cardiac arrest at any moment. He assumed, Joseph, had been taken away, him not having heard his screams of protest or worry for some time now, though that concerned him. He hadn't heard him leave, meaning his senses where weak, so weak he didn't see or hear him pass. He started to claw at his stomach, the violent motion of claws on flesh causing the near to white to flush red, giving him the heat he'd lost, though it didn't last long before his nails dug into the tender surface once more, trying to use friction as a source of heat, nails long, not having had access to a nail clipper. He scratched, not feeling anything on his numb underside, simply going harder to get his sensitive skin to grow as hot as possible, to busy running his hands along his front to notice the older male enter, walking his way.

"Robin! There will be none of that." Hands met his arms, flipping his body to lie on his back, sighing as a series of scars where revealed. "Bad pet!" His head was assaulted with a sharp pain, the damned collar sending a pulse through him. "Am I going to have to chain you up again?" The beaten form released a pleading whimper, toes curling as knees met his stomach, a growl sounding, followed by a sigh on the man's part.

The boy didn't even react, a hand pulling him up and out of the room, pulling his limp being down a thin corridor, practically dragging him along the wood, feet sliding behind them as they advanced towards wherever he'd be left.

He didn't look up until his back was thrown to a chair, nearly falling back, looking up dazed, his eyes wide as he saw the other hadn't left, rummaging through a cabinet. He couldn't take any more of this torture, he just wanted to go home... but he didn't have a home... he'd thought he'd found it once, but his friends surly didn't want him, especially after the things he'd done, they probably weren't even looking for him, he wouldn't look for himself. His head slammed on the table, not having the energy to hold it up any longer, Hearing something sliding his way, he groaned, struggling to look up, vision doubled as he managed, taking a moment to notice the plate set in front of him, looking up in disbelief.

"Go on." He heard, hesitating, thinking he'd be punished for nourishing his body. "Eat, or I'll take it away." He grabbed the casadia, which seemed to have been cooked hours before, shoving it in his mouth, past his teeth, humming sub-consciously as the meal slid down his throat, soon to reach his stomach, hearing a slight chuckle on the mercenary's side, slightly confused as it didn't seem vicious in any way, it sounded almost comforting. He shivered, tensing, that didn't fit, not after all he'd endured, not after all the torture caused by his hand, all the pain. No it didn't fit at all. Looking towards the slick table-side, light wood darkening as tear slid down his chin, crying in front of the enemy, his worst enemy. Sure he'd cried in the past, but never so willfully, he had surly reached a new low.

"Don't cry." He looked up, noting the irritated gaze, quickly running his palms over his gushing orbs, afraid he'd be punished, though the flow remained constant, looking like a toddler as he attempted to cease the stream littering his cheeks. "There is no reason to cry." A hand grabbed his chin, leading it to look into the dull gray coloring, only making his cries worsen, feeling something soft touch his cheek, the other gently wiping away the tears, causing him to shake.

"Please... d-don't..." He whispered in a weakened tone, the grip leaving him, the clothe left behind as the other left him to eat.

He grabbed his hair as thoughts pounded his head. 'Why was he suddenly so... Nice? No not nice, nice would imply that what he was doing was kind, maybe the word was different, yeah different, why was the mercenary acting so different... Was he trying to comfort him... But- but why... He was the reason for his state in the first place...' He had a violent grasp on his raven locks, looking towards the tables top, noticing his unfinished plate, reaching for it, hunger clear as he scarfed down the remaining meal, seeing a glass, of what was presumed water, guzzling it down in an instant, lying his head on the table, thinking farther, soon drifting to the desolate land of slumber.

* * *

They where in the tower, deciding after a day of disappointment, they needed more help, not just because they hadn't found the bird, but because they'd been so distracted with all that had gone on, they'd completely forgotten about Batman, and he could help, they knew he had better technology then they had, so there was still hope.

"Is something wrong with, Robin?" His tone was stern, though one who was listening for it could detect the slight concern, already able to see something was off.

"He took him again." Even, Raven's, voice wavered a bit.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, and no." She responded.

"What do you mean?"

"We know he's in the desert, but not his exact location, I would send my soul to search for the base, but its electric fieldsforce me out."

"I'll be there in five minutes." The call disconnected, the Titans looking to one another, anxiously awaiting the man's arrival.

Time ticked on like the tortuous in The Tortuous and The Hare, though much like in said child's tale, it eventually came, the elevators metal doors sliding apart, the awaited entering, immediately walking towards the oldest.

"Where is he." The bats tone was more threatening than usual, making the blue teen shrink into his metallic features, though still quick to reply.

"The desert, and while we have technology, Raven, said there was an electric field."

"Let's go, I should be able to track the electric current." Cy almost face palmed at the realization, he hadn't even thought of that. "It still could take a few day though, so we go now." They all agreed. They needed to get their leader away from that psychopath.

* * *

He woke, not suddenly, or due to an intense amount of pain, but by a gently shake, eyes widening with untold horror as the mercenary stood across from him, sure he'd done something to anger the man. He'd fallen asleep! He shouldn't have fallen asleep! The boy's lip trembled as the man stared down at him with an unwavering expression, expecting to betaken to some horrid torture he'd be forced to endure.

"Time to wake up." The tone made the boy's panic take full effect, the calm gentle tone that didn't belong to that voice, scaring him. It scared him beyond all else, beyond even being doubled over in front of the monster, anticipating the worst, so he froze in fear, tears streaming, though no sound left him.

"If you want to sleep, go to your room." The teen's head slamming down, hands gripping the strands of black hair residing on his head, eyes wide as his sanity couldn't handle what was happening, he couldn't go back to that room, he just couldn't. A hand rubbed his back in circles, The body under it cringing.

"Come on." The form was lifted, the older male lifting him by the rear, ignoring the fact that the arms stayed at his face, shielding it, being walked towards an unknown location.

* * *

The door was large, being pulled to the side. He only knew because he could hear the heavy bang as they entered an unknown room. He didn't want to look, feeling he'd be safest not knowing what was to come, feeling, due to the slight warmth, that he was to be burned again, wounds stinging at the thought. That was until he was set, not thrown, to a bed, then thinking he was going to be penetrated with the thick shaft that always ripped him with its speed and viciousbrutality. A buff palm cupped his cheek, edging his eyes to open, though he shook his head, fingers still intertwined in black.

"Shh, it's okay... Just open your eyes." The tender tone pushed the boy to do as he was told, deciding anything he'd open his eyes to see couldn't be worse than having to listen to that mismatched speech.

He gasped. This- this was a room. No, not a room with devices of terror hanging off the wall and a mysterious smell of iron wafting through the air, but a room, a room with a bed! A room with a bathroom and a dresser! His eyes began to water as a realization hit him.

"P-please... No more..." His voice wavered a bit, thinking the man was planning on violating him again, thinking this was just some cruel joke to give him false security before pounding into him.

"That's only if your bad, Robin." There was a slight pause before the man continued. "Do you understand why you were punished in the past?" The Titan could do nothing but nod, biting his lower lip. "If you are good, you will be rewarded." He nodded silently once again, gripping the wool sheets in whitened knuckles, only the sound of the man leaving being heard.

He didn't dare move from his place on the bed, knowing if he did something would grab him from under the bed, not believing he'd been granted his 'room' free of charge, sure there was some sort of price unbeknownst to him. He was terrified, curled up, head buried in knees, waiting for the man to return, but he never did, he was left alone, slowly but surly growing more daring, first poking an eye opened before his head lifted, everything shaking as he uncurl from himself. A foot touched the floor, holding for a moment before the other followed, eventually gathering the courage to stand, hunched over as he walked towards the dresser, light wood standing tall, hand moving to grasp the round handle, pulling slowly, breath shaky as the content of the drawer became visible, expecting a badger to maul him to death, eye slowly cracking open as he realized he hadn't been struck, breath hitching. It was filled with clothes, and not the clothes he'd expected, it was filled with normal clothes! He rushed to pull a pair of jeans from the top layer, blue, and a Pac-Mantee, socks and boxers the last to go as he hastily walked towards, what he assumed was a bathroom.

* * *

He wanted to cry when he saw the shower, turning the knobs to heat the water to his liking, using the restroom before walking in, screaming as it hit his fresh wounds, having shed his dirtied clothes, feeling the warmth consume him, biting his back, burns singing s the het touched them, back arching from the sensation, finding the excruciating pain adding aload of pleasure, wanting to moan out, though feeling dirty enough as is, grabbing the soap to scrub himself down, trying to ignore the reasons for them, feeling every bruise and burn littering his tender flesh, wincing as his hand grazed a rather gruesome patch of skin, hissing aloud, face distorting, tears replenished.

Despite the joy of receiving a shower after so long, he could only think of the pain the liquid caused as he mercilessly cleansed himself, sobbing as his shaft reacted, rising in attention at his pain, seemingly no longer able to distinguish the difference between pain and pleasure, red and white pouring down the drain as he finished the innocent act that had turned to something much worse., many wounds now opened over his flush form.

He turned he knobs, leaving the sanctuary of the shower, shivering as the cool air hit him, moving to the sink, disgusted by what he saw, heavy bags under his dulled blue orbs, flesh so pale one would have mistaken him for Jack Skellington, able to see bones due to the amount of weight he'd lost. He moved to grab a towel, draping it over the mirror, not wanting to see what had happened to him in the past week, gulping before pulling on new clothes, leaving the small, misty room to return to his place on the bed, pulling the thick cover over his shoulders as he did.

* * *

_**End of chapter seventeen! Did yah like it? Am I giving enough description? Feed me?**_

_**Feedback please?**_

_**...**_


	18. Sanity's Leaving

_**Hi... Welcome to chapter eighteen, hope you like it, I tried to get this up earlier! xC , next story will be for Hallows-ween! It'll be a short, but hopefully that doesn't slow the progress with this, you know how busy this gets around Halloween and the holly days.**_

_**And if you have a request for what you would like to see in the up coming short, leave a comment! oh, and if you do comment, can someone tell me what gary from spongebob is representing... a dog or a cat? I mean he meows!**_

_**ANYWAYS...**_

_**xD**_

_**disclaimer - me no own.**_

_**warnings - sexual themes, possible character death.**_

* * *

_**Chapter eighteen - Sanity's Leaving**_

* * *

'_Electric disturbance detected'_ The device rang after about an hour, all jumping from the noise as it did, Batman typing in a quick code before, without warning, running towards where the hide away should've been. He was followed by theteam, who lead right behind, nearly bumping the man as he stopped abruptly, dropping to his knees. Soon the others helped him dig, hoping to find some sort of door under the sand that formed the hill, Bea, digging as a great-dane, soon whimpered, his paw scraping something hard. He moved back, allowing the bat access, who wiped away the sand, something slick meeting his gloved hands.

* * *

He sat with his hands gripping the blanket, sobbing, fear-bound as he heard the door open, the reason for his state walking in the room, though he didn't look, to afraid, only grabbing the clothe tighter in white knuckles.

"Robin..." 'No.' He thought to himself, recognizing the tone in his voice, hair yanked back, caught through the sheet, which was soon torn away, the side of his cheek slamming against the wall, hands pressed to sides, feeling something snake around his middle, binding them down as the ends connected behind him, magnetic, he guessed from the way they snapped together.

His bottoms were stripped away, the mercenary chuckling darkly, hearing uneven breathing from his victim, the stutter clear as the boy spoke.

"S-slade! No! You said I- I would only be punished if I was b- bad!"

"This isn't a punishment, Robin." That was a lie.

The ring around his middle tightened, a scream sounding as his bones bent and bruised, afraid if he moved they'd snap like twigs, standing still, breathe difficult to acquire as the binding held his stomach. Luckily the restraint loosened just enough for him to breath, but the reason was soon made clear, rear grabbed in a rough hold, forced back, form doubled over jerking against the metal, nails digging into his tender backside, only making him struggle farther, though his plump end was held still in a firm grip, a belt clicking.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" He pleaded, though knowing it was useless, feeling his body invaded in a single instant, the man going in deep, ripping him instantly, screams echoing off some unknown surface. He thrashed, attempt at escape growing as the pace started at top speed, the large intruder pounding him, knowing he would soon be ripped in half, blood running along his inner thighs.

* * *

"Robin!" The man held his flailing arms at his sides, trying to calm the screaming Titan down, moving his hands to his face, holding his twisting neck in place, sitting on top of the boy to keep him steady. "Robin. Shh! Shh! I need you to calm down!" His tone was loud, trying to wake the frantic Titan from his night terror, somewhat able to still his shaking head, though he remained asleep, still howling for mercy. "Robin!" He lightly tapped his cheek, eyes tightening before cracking open, looking into the face of his terror.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed, trying to thrust the other off, but he persisted, cursing as the Titan didn't seem responsive, holding his cheeks violently in his hands,shaking the boy under him.

"Robin!" He saw no other alternative, reaching for the needle strapped to his belt, shooting the liquid through his vein, feeling the teen jolt as the new energy stabbed his everything.

* * *

The man sped up, seeming to grow larger as he tightened his grip on his wrists, moving in to bite his neck, shark like teeth sinking past sensitive flesh, talons implanted themselves deep in his shoulder blades, blubbering like an idiot as the man's shaft seemed to grow pointed, stabbing his walls, an improbable amount of blood leaving him. The wall he was pressed against turned hot, causing his body to heat with it, the surface melting against his pale limbs, a particularly sensitive area causing him to wither, scream, sob, thrash against the man who pressed him against the burning surface. Eventually passing out from the excruciating pain, eyes fluttering shut, the man still pounding his aching hole.

* * *

"Robin!" He sucked in a quick breath, panic clear as his eyes darted around the room, eventually landing on the one gripping his face, tears replenished, thrashing once more, hands balled to fists as his everything tensed, spazzing, back trying to arch, but failing, unable to lift the heavy weight.

"G-get o-o-off m-me!" He was desperate to free himself, speech hard to discern through his cries, his head being shaken.

"Robin! Calm down. You where having a nightmare. It's going to be alright." He looked up with broken eyes.

"No it's not! I'm trapped in this never-ending h-hell! You won't l-let me leave, and you hate me! The T-Titans hate me! Joseph h-hates me! Everyone hates me! I hate m-me!I'd be better off dead! In fact why don't you g-give me a gun and I'll end it right h-here!" He heaved, blue orbs hidden behind tightly shut lids, head trying to shake the hands off. A hand sharply biting the side of the head snapped him out of his frantic state, wide-eyed, frozen in fear. He'd stepped out of line! H-he was going to hurt him again... He winced as the man moved, fearing he would hit him, or worse, jolting in alast attempt at escape, gasping as the man-made contact, pulling him into a hug. Maybe this point when the boy's sanity finally left him, the man thinking he would cry, but he didn't, freezing for what seemed like an eternity before the boy's back started to bounce, the result of his action being better than he'd originally hoped, him laughing. He laughed for lack of anything else to do, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the sudden expression of joy, Slade, pulling back, smirking down at the teen.

"Good, boy." He touched the side of his head, soon turning to leave the bird to his shattered state.

He sat, hands laid over stomach, doubled over as he continued his unnatural outburst, wanting it to stop, but finding his mind refusing to release the small distraction from his current reality, telling his body there was something to laugh about. Eventually he started to believe it himself, feeling his left eye release a small stream, a smile so wide, so frightening on his usually serious features, reside on his face, and he found himself unable to break it, mouth opened in an unholy series of laughs.

He could calm it down to a certain point he found, a point of twitching and smiling, laughing, though not as wild as before, shaking as short outbursts left him every so often, curling on his side, feeling he could understand the Joker a bitbetter than he had before.

* * *

A fist made contact with the newly found object, the man cursing as the cylinder was removed from it's place, lifted for him to examine.

"It's a distraction. He knew we'd try to track him. Who knows how many of these there are."

"Than we keep looking until we find him!" Star stepped forward, Bea gasping at her sudden courage, listening as she continued. "We will find fried Robin! I know we will!"

"I'm not sure how long it'll take, but we'll find him." He reassured the girl, deactivating the electric container, already scanning for the next disturbance.

* * *

He watched the boy's internal conflict, switching between confusion, sudden laughter, terror, panic, and tears, unable to do anything other than chuckle at the broken hero, finding it amusing at the result of his torture.

He stood, realizing there was one thing that could make this the more enjoyable to watch, heading for the neighboring room, smirking as the door slid opened, a face appearing behind the barrier, creases of worry etched under his ever-growing bags, eyes lethal as the other approached.

"What do you want?" He bit, only receiving a silent laugh from the other, chain released, being motioned to follow as the villain left. He did so with little hesitation, already having been told the price of defiance, it having been proved to him many times in the past.

They walked past the surveillance room and straight to the Titan's chamber, the door sliding open in an instant.

"Robin...?" He waited for the okay before heading towards the unmoving form, placing a hand to his shoulder, gasping as his body was turned. "Robin?!" He placed a hand at the side of his face, running his thumb along the unnatural smile, the teen soon becoming a giggling mess, pulling the teen to his chest. "Slade! What did you do to him?!"

"I did nothing. I simply tried to treat him nicely and he felt the need to smile." Joseph, did nothing as his double reached to grab the boy, simply watching as he was pulled away, held up by the mercenary. Raven hair rolled back at the grip on his neck, still laughing greatly. "Doesn't he seem happier now?"

"You bastard... He's going mad because of you..." He no more than whispered, watching as the Titan was pulled closer to his enemy, hearing him whisper something into his ear, unable to translate it from quiet sounds. The boy's face fell, almost instantly, gulping down tears, snapping from his disturbed state.

"What the hell did you tell him?!" Joseph, yelled, gritting his teeth, eye narrow.

"Only that Bats is on his way." Robin now shook, the thought of his mentor, no, his former mentor seeing him in such a lewd state, made him want to vomit, in fact, that's exactly what he did, thrown to the ground just as his mouth parted, a tidal wave of his last meal spewed forth, doubled over, eyes soon rolling back as he hit the ground, passing out.

"Well... That was quite a reaction to such a minor bit of information."

"You- your killing him..."

"I am doing nothing of the sort, this is simply progress." He chuckled as they stood, staring down at the bird, eventually moving to throw him to the bed.

* * *

They had found six electric currents, none of which had been the one they searched for, Bea's, ears drooping as another cylinder was remover from the sand, it being deactivated like the ones before it, and thrown to the growing pile of four.

'_Electric disturbance detected._' The hero's sighed in frustration. They would just have to keep looking until they found him, hopefully that didn't take long.

* * *

_**I am so terrible at getting these up on time! I suck! Boo... Well despite the extreme delay, what did yah think?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	19. Metel Door

_**Ch-ch-ch-chapter nineteen!**_

_**xD**_

_**Enjoy**_

**_o3o_**

_**Warnings - possible character death.**_

_**Dis-claimer -nope, still don't own.(but if I did I'd drop Teen Titans Go immediately.) SEASON SIX!**_

_**Chapter nineteen - Metal Door**_

* * *

They'd been searching for six days, each time they thought they'd finally found their leader, only a metal can lie in the sand, each disturbance having the same result, each more heart-rending.

"electric disturbance detected.' No one even flinched, having heard those three words so many times in the past they wanted to stab knifesthrough their ears, frustration clear as they began slowly digging into the sand, shoulders slumped, making their way past a layer of sand, the hot rocks digging into the underside of their fingernails, all but Raven and Batman, seeming near to tears.

"Door!" Cyborg, screamed, being the first to see the smoothed surface, making them all immediately light up, digging more frantically, Raven, using her magic to form a shovel, digging a load of the barrier aside.

"How do we get it opened?!" Cy asked, not seeing an opening, clawing frantically at the door, trying the feel a bump, orany any sign of an opening, afraid, Robin, was trapped with that monster, knowing what he'd already done, not even able to imagine what he was doing now, or what he had, in the time he'd been away from them.

He was suddenly forced to the side, Starfire, eyes burning green, slamming her fists into the surface with all her might.

"He will not keep, friend Robin!" She wasn't going to let him keep him, he had to come home, they needed him. Loud bangs filled the air, the girl managing to dent the titanium alloy, continuing until there was a large bend in the door, her knuckles joining together in one final blow, slamming the door inward, sending it flying from its hinges.

The dark enchantress, stood next to her, having seen the damage she'd done to her knuckles, motioning for the girl to let her see, quickly healing the bloodied, possibly broken, hands.

* * *

"Robin?!" Cyborg, screamed, jumping into the newly formed entrance, followed by the others, Batman, quick to quiet him, they didn't want Slade knowing they where here, at least not yet. They crept down the, to their confusion, wooded corridor, seeming much like a log cabin, but they'd been outside just moments before.

Cy, opened a door to the left, all scanning the room, seeing a series of whips and chains, the Titans's, save Raven, gasped, Batman quickly moving on, growing more angry as they walked along the hall. The next the room seemed simply for torture, filled with devilish devices, some at which seemed used, the next a simple gym. The door opposite caused a series of surprised gasps.

Blood and white splotches covered the floor, the hero's tearing up, fearing their friend was no longer with them, several tears rolling down and off Beast Boy's chin, the sight making him want to hurl, hands bawled into fists at his mouth, trying to quiet his frantic sob. It took them a moment to calm him, assuring their friend everything was fine, moving down the line of possible rooms the man could have hidden their bird.

The next knob was turned, all holding their breath as the door slowly creaked open, a loud echo of metel scrapping against metal filling the area, all holding their breath as the metallic shield revealed its holdings, seeing someone passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Joseph?!" The metallic Titan knelt down next to the uncontious man, shaking him by the arm, listening for a heart beat, sighing in relief as he heard one. "We'll come back for him later, for now let's-" A coughing fit erupted in the man, looking up, rubbing his head as the sight of the team came into view, taking a bit longer to focus, raising a brow.

"Titans...?" He scanned the group, stopping when he saw Bats. "Batman..." He wasn't surprised, Robin, was his ward after all, to some level, he'd even expected to see him.

"Man, how do you get this thing off?" He motioned to the binding cuffed around his neck, earning a small laugh from the one chained.

"Believe me, if I knew, I wouldn't be here." He smiled weakly towards the teen, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about me, go get Robin... He should be two doors that way."  
He pointed towards the wall to the right, all leaving him to run toward the leader.

* * *

Two doors down, locked, they immediately forced the door down, Star, doing the honors, Robin, luckily not in the way, huddled in the corner, mumbling something to himself, his saviors immediately seeing the black and orange themed villain touching his head.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him." Batman bite, stepping in front of the others, staring one of his famous death glares towards the kidnapper, tense, ready to attack.

"Nothing." He began petting the boy's head, who leaned into the touch. "Isn't that right, Robin?"

"Yes, master..." He piped immediately, giggling slightly under his breath, seemingly working on something in fount of him, perched on bare feet, pants torn at the bottoms of the legs, his shirt in the same state, blood and pink covering him.

"It took us a while to get to this point, didn't it boy?" He simply nodded, continuing on with his activity, humming to himself.

"Get. Away. From. Him." The oldest hero said through gritted teeth, shaking with rage, taking another step forward, the hand in Robin's hair tightening to the point where he winced, though quickly went back to stroking his hair, him purring, actually purring, from the touch.

"Stand." The Titan did so without question, waiting til he was told before turning, making the Titans flinch, the sight oftheir leader being more horrible than they could have possibly imagined. His posture was poor as he stared at them with an unwavering, bloodshot gave, all emotion clear from his features, though a wide smile spread across his red, bloodied lips, bags so dark, the midnight sky paled in comparison, skin so white it neared the shade of a snow flake falling to its demise, holding a small yarn made doll at his side.

"Robin..." The Titans were silent as the pointed mask spoke, to shocked to speak, Star walking towards the boy, not being stopped as she touched the side of his face, tears pouring from her eyes as the other didn't react, trying to hug him when a command rang out.

"Attack." She backed up in disbelief, watching the boy, shoulders rising, standing straight, neck rolling back, cracking multiple times, the small doll dropping to the ground, looking back with only one blue orb visible past his matted locks, giggling wildly as he looked towards his former team, running forward at a maddening pace, soon kicking Starfire to the ground, catching her directly in the gut, a grunt filling the air as her body hit the wall, sliding down.

"Robin!" The cybernetic boy had no time to react as his enemy, who was obviously not his leader anymore, kicked him in the side of the head, falling after the other, luckily not gaining any sever injuries, body falling with a loud thud.

"Rob- bin...!" Bea cried, watching Raven try to defend herself against the boy, not wanting to hurt him, him seeming to avoid every attempt at capture, laughing greatly as his hand hit her waist, having to circle around to slam his bare foot into the small of her back, which released a sickly crack.

He spun to the last Titan, Beast Boy, twitching slightly as the insanity filled grin spread farther across his cheeks, watching him morph to a panther, roaring towards the boy, them encircling one another, the youngest wishing his friend would snap from his mad state, though eventually was forced to pounce to the side, the other running at him.

The battle didn't last long, the broken form showing no mercy as he dead legged the boy to the ground, finding the others already rising for a second attack when Slade spoke.

"Come here, Robin." The boy looked back immediately leaving the battle, which was so unlike him, it made all release small cries. "Knees." His trained pet fell to his knees at his side, hands lacing around his thigh.

"Robin, what did he do to you?" The bat tried to talk in a calm tone, as not to set the boy off in any way, seeing him look up towards the villain.

"Go on." He was told.

"Nothing, Slade is my master, I only live to serve him. My mind and body belong to him, and he promised to only punish me when I'm bad." He said it like a phrase memorized after countless hours of repetition, hugging his master's leg tighter as he finished.

"You sick bastard!" His X-mentor ran towards the mercenary, readying a sharp punch to his face, unable to stop as the bird jumped in front of his strike, only able to slow it before he made contact, hitting the side of his face, hard, cursing as he did.

"Damn it! Robin, are you okay!" He slightly lost his composure, trying to run to the boy's aid, being stopped by a fist to the chin, flying back, falling to his back. He was quickly to his feet once more, wiping a glove over his lips, spitting a load of crimson to the side before sprinting towards the man The boy once again jumped in the way, though the other stopped in time, growling at the man. He turned to the Titan's, seeing them up and ready, having an idea.

He moved to hit the monster, and just as expected, the bird jumped in the way, shifting his hand to grab his waist, throwing him towards his team.

"Hold him." He growled, watching Raven enclose him completely in a bubble, trapping him in mid-air where he clawed at the sides, opening his mouth to try to bite the side, spitting at the taste, dark magic didn't taste very good. He turned to his master, whimpering as his fists hit the bubbles side, finding it futile, though didn't stop his assault, a high scream muffled by the barrier.

"Bad." Slade, said, looking at his pet, shaking his head, causing him to slump, sobbing wildly from his disapproval, making his team shiver in distaste. He guarded himself with an arm, pushing the hero back, who in turn grit his teeth, a foot meeting his stomach, the other smirking under his mask, watching as he ran his way once again, managing to hit his side though he quickly retorted, grabbing his arm, striking him in the gut, cracking a few ribs as he did, the cracks heard round.

* * *

Beast Boy turned into a rat, avoiding feet in the ongoing battle as he ran past, sniffing a remote that had fallen from Slade's side, biting the antina between his teeth, dragging it along running towards the door frame before shifting to his human form, running two doors down, the door wide opened.

He'd been right, the button unhooked the collar, freeing the other who rubbing his neck, enjoying the sudden freedom..

"Thank you, boy!" He said with a smile, following him to the team, his eyes widening as they approached.

"Slade! That's enough." He walked into the room and towards his double, though you couldn't tell, one hidden. He ran towards the man, batman, moving aside, him immediately tackling the villain to the ground.

They rolled around for quite some time before Joseph was on top, holding him down, moving to pull his glove from his hand, reaching forward to make contact, almost able when his body was thrust off the other, who kicked hisdoppelgänger to the ground, connecting his face with an on slate of brutal strikes. He was stopped, the one beneath him catching his gloved hand, somehow finding the strength to push him back, forcing his back to the ground before quickly going in to grab his fingers, the other cursing loudly in a rough tone.

A bright light erupted from the contact, white causing all watching to shut their eyes, Robin, screaming for his master'swell-being, fists still trying to break the bubble. Once the light dimmed an orange glow remained, a dark vine wrapping up each of their arms, which soon started to bind, another bright flash of white to revival only one man lying on the ground, mask to the side along with what, Joseph, had been wearing a moment before, a buff form with gray near to white hair, a goatee on his chin, and gray-blue eyes remained, all gasping aloud.

* * *

_**A plot twist and a cliff hanger! Heheheh, I have been dying to write that this whole time!**_

_**xD)**_

_**So what did yah' think? Feed the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	20. Explanation

_**This one's a bit longer than the last few. I was at two-thousand, and didn't know when I would finish this chapter, but I knew where I was going.**_

_**-u-**_

_**Enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer - I wish... But no I don't own...**_

_**Warnings - nothing?**_

**_8)_**

_**Chapter twenty - Explanation**_

* * *

The only noise heard in the small room was the boy, still clawing at the sides of the bubble, sobs loud enough to easily pushing their way past the magic, him being ignored, all to distracted by the scene playing out before their eyes. Despite the sudden events, the bat wasted no time, noting the man was awake, moving in to grab the front of his uniform, shaking him roughly.

"What did you do to him?!" He screamed, Slade, or Joseph, whichever you prefer, groaning, opening his eyes at a steady pace, moving to rub his head, eyes widening.

"Oh, shit!" He quickly pushed the hero off him with great force, making his way towards the bubble, Robin, flinching, though soon placed his hands, trying to get to the man, against the field. "Let him out!" To the others surprise, the dark enchantress immediately released the fields, Slade, managing to catch their friend before he hit the ground, hugging him with a frown, which seemed out of character.

"Master? Did he hurt you?!" He stared daggers at The other man, growling slightly.

"Boy, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry for everything, I didn't want it to turn out this way, it wasn't supposed to do what it did..." He keeled, moving a strand of unruly hair from his eyes.

"It's okay, master, you did it to help me understand my place." He buried his head into the others stomach, giggling slightly through the muffling.

"Robin... I'm not your master." Even Batman seemed confused at this point, deciding to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean, 'it wasn't supposed to do what it did'." His hands where in fists as he spoke, near to loosing control of himself, the words leaving the villains lips making him want to rip his heart from chest, eyes narrow in distaste.

"I was working on a formula... One to duplicate the effects of one given to me during the war, which heightened my senses... the experiment was a failure, after adding a bit too much Chloride, the chemical exploded, and passed out, waking, it seemed my personalities had split in two." He sighed.

"At least your alright now, master." Robin piped, nuzzling into his stomach, seemingly unaware of the unbelieving looks targeting him.

"I'm not your mast-" The boy's savior ran forward, striking the side of his face, shaking his hand from the contact, blood splattering the wood.

"Master!" He kneeled next to the other, then turning to the reason, growling, jumping to his feet, about to attack when he was instantly stopped.

"Stop it, boy." He sighed, the bird doing as he was told, though refusing to break gaze with the bat. "I didn't mean for this to happen..." He muttered, standing, jaw already healed, face still wet with blood, rubbing his chin, it'd still hurt, walking towards the boy, turning him, undocking a small flashlight from his belt, hand holding the side of his face, holding out a hand to stop the mask, him having stepped forward. The light moved in front of his eyes, left to right, them not moving with it, unresponsive, glued to his own gray-blue orb, never breaking their gaze. "Come on.." He flipped the hand-held around in his grasp, shoving it back to his belt, moving the head around in hands to better check his features. "Robin? Robin! I need you to listen."

"Yes, master."

"I am not your master. My personalities were split and you got caught in the flames. The worse of the two kidnapped you, along with my other side. He did terrible things to you to get you to become what you did." He sighed. "I need you to snap out of it, boy. This isn't you, it's the drugs, I need you to concentrate. I need you to remember, can you do that.

"Yes, mast-" His face fell, eyes widening, arms limp at his sides, the rest of him following suit, the man catching him before he hit the ground, setting him down gently, stepping back, allowing the hero's to crowd him, checking his vitals, turning, if only to discover the villain had dispersed, leaving them to care for the boy, a first aid kit in his place.

* * *

After patching the beaten as best they could, they loaded him on the Bat-jet, wrapped in a blanket, though he was unable to hold it over himself, noticeably shaking. Many sobbed as they flew towards the tower, bats following after, it only taking a few minutes to arrive, landing on the roof, quick to load the boy on the elevator, pressing the floor of the infirmary, careful not to drop him as he was set to a bed, Cyborg and Batman, working at a furious pace to hook up all the necessary attachment, the heart monitor soon beeping, fluids keeping him hydrated, a bag of A positive blood working its way through his veins, keeping him breathing, at least for the moment, all hoping that wouldn't change, none sure what he'd endured.

They refused to leave, knowing what'd happened the last time, four in chairs, Bea, huddled on the floor.

"I think we should call a therapist." They jumped as they heard the youngest, his weak voice trembling as he released the words, all surprised by them, that he'd been the one to say them. There was a slight pause, the bat resting his chin in hands, staring at his ward.

"No, friend Robin will be the fine! He will do the bouncing, he always does!" Star, was so obviously in denial of the events, shaking, curled in on herself.

"Star..." Raven's, hand touched her shoulder. "This time is different." Of course she knew that, never had she ever heard of the acts he'd been victim to, not having anything of that sort on her home planet, but Earth was different, crueller in a way.

"Your right..." The man's voice was rougher than usual, making the team startle far worse than with, Bea. "He needs professional help... He's been through more than I can possibly imagine. Not to mention his mental state." He stared daggers into nothingness, controlling his anger towards the one who'd been multiple people just a few hours before.

"So... Who do we call?" They all turned to Batman, who only took mere seconds to answer.

"Dr. Chase Meridian..." They nodded, knowing he was from Gotham, having expected as much, them obviously not capable of watching him. "I'll ask him if he could stay in Jump for a while..." They all looked up with confusion.

"You mean... you're not taking him back to Gotham?"Cyborg, asked, shocked by the response.

"I don't think that's the best thing for him, he needs to be surrounded by people who love him, though I will be taking him after his mental state is stable. For how long, depends." He didn't move his eyes from the sleeping bird, kicking himself for not taking better care of his bird.

* * *

He woke, noting his place, screaming, then falling silent as he saw the Titans, growling, soon jumping from the bed, needles ripping from his arms, barely evading the gloved hands, stepping back, still a bit woozy from the pain killers, shaking his head, accidentally knocking over the blood bag, red covering the ground, splattering his cheeks.

"St-stay away from me! What did you do to, my master?!" The boy, stared daggers at the others, gritting his teeth, staring at the one closest, Batman.

"Robin, he's not your master. He kidnapped you. You are the leader of the Teen Titans."

"No! Th- that can't be true! I have always been with, Slade!"

"No, you are, Robin..." He turned back to stare at the teen's behind him, them understanding, walking from the room, knowing they needed to be alone for a second. After shutting off the cameras, the boy watching with curiosity, he began to speak in a calmer tone. "You are Robin, Richard Grayson. You were born in the circus with your parent, Mary and John Grayson. When you where nine you were orphaned when your parents fell from the trapeze. I adopted you..." His fingers gripped the side of his cowl, pulling up in one swift motion. "Bruce Wayne... Do you remember?" The boy raised a brow, nothing seeming to click, stepping back once more, towards the window, lifting the latch.

"Robin!" He began running towards the bird, sure he wouldn't be able to fly despite his name. Time seemed to go at a slower pace, him quick to extend his arms towards his son, hearing his heart thump as he jumped out, eyes wide as he watched his falling from the window, sweat littering his brow, barley able to grab the tips of his fingers as he fell, gritting his teeth. He grunted, pulling him back in the room, wasting no time, dragging him across the floor, sighing in relief, pulling his cowl back over his head, pulling him through the door, him thrashing in the hold, drawing the Titans attention as they passed.

"Where's his room?" He asked over the screaming boy, Cy pointing down the hall, Bats saying nothing before he tugged his ward that way.

The others followed close behind, watching the man tie the boy to the bed, using a grappling hook to restrain him, sighing once more as the boy struggled, biting in his direction.

"I thought you'd remember." He set a hand to the side of his head in a fatherly gesture, sitting as his side to make surehe wouldn't wriggle free. "You remembered before. You can do it again." He seemed frustrated, The teen still snapping at his fingers, biting viciously.

"What happened?" Bea, asked after a moment, the bird looking over at him with dangerous eyes, making his ears slump back, fearing he'd somehow escape and attack him at any moment, though still wondering why he'd tied him to his bed.

"He tried to jump out the window." They startled, as the true state of their leader was coming into view.

"We should have checked his injuries." The man said, noting how the boy winced in certain positions, having been so idiotic not to have done it before, even he'd forgotten in the havoc. "Get something to put him out." There was no way they'd be able to check him in his current state. Cyborg solemnly agreed, leaving him to grab the nitrogen oxide, soon returning with a small gas mask, one with just enough to put him under, it seeming safer than a shot, not sure he'd be able to prick the teen.

* * *

It wasn't long when the Titan started dozing, head nodding off to the side, the Titan putting up quite the fight against the gas, but eventually he did fall into the second world with a few final twitches. They unraveled the grapple, setting it to the side, a bat-R-rang used to cut the filthy clothes from his flesh, already able to tell, before the sides had even parted, that the damage was greater than they could have possibly imagined. Bruises where one of the lesser damages, though while where brown, others where purple, near to black, and in places that made them sick. His pelvis, saying he'd fought to the best of his ability, his chest, telling he'd been punished, his wrists, which they'd already seen, but now it was obvious the reason. He'd also lost a tremendous amount of weight over the time in captivity, saying his ribs where visible was an understatement. His shoulder seemed as if someone had tried to skin him alive, able to see muscle.

He was rolled to his stomach, Star, unable to continue this activity, running away crying, the first thing seen being the intense burns littered about his back, accompanied by gashes, knowing he'd been whipped, crossing at his shoulder 'd all known he'd been violated, but had never imagined how violently, a new wave of concern overtaking them all, fearing what was lower, but knowing they needed to check. They removed his ripped jeans, them loose on his hips, the boxers luckily not going with them. His thighs, but not just his thighs, his inner thighs, bruised much like his pelvis, but it seemed his ankles had been rubbed raw, scars around them. Dried blood covered his thighs as well, seeming to have spiraled from under his boxers, all knowing the reason. They weren't pulled down completely, just rolled down to showmore bruising, an 'S' carved into his pelvis, then pulling up the legs.

Bea, was unable to control himself, running to puke in a can put off to the side, something sticking from his upper thigh, skin seeming to have grown over it, the mentor stared, Cyborg already moving to get a medical knife, soon walking back in, seeing the man eyeing the pointed flesh.

He aimed the knife, slowly moving towards the skin, slipping into the side, hands steady as he cut through his timid flesh, a few droplets of blood meeting air, all watching, holding their breath as the bat worked, careful not to cut to deep, the slit allowing him access to the unknown device, the metal boy handing him tweezers, which he used to pull the thing from his muscle. The length was incredible, far deeper than originally thought, running at least an inch deep, and still going, it luckily not attached to bone, beeping, lights telling the device was active, the boy still unconscious at the tool retreated completely, lifted for the man to analyze, holding it to his ear, listening for ticking. He heard nothing, touching the slick side, hands luckily gloved as blood was wiped away, making it difficult to see, looking to the mechanical exterior, having not the slightest idea what it was for.

"Bandages." He noted the heavy bleeding, the gash deep in his leg, knowing they needed to bandage it if they wanted the slightest hope of it closing up. "We need to sew this." He wasn't stupid enough to think the wound would close on its own, already trying to hold a hand over the wound, though blood still managed to slip past. He nearly lost his composure as a gush of blood left the hole, slightly keeping it when a needle was pushed his way, not wasting a moment before the point began making its way past skin, turning red in irritation, the boy being treated winced, wining slightly.

"Cyborg, if he wakes up he could rip the stitches." He said, the Titan understanding, already moving, slipping the mask over his mouth, frowning as tears slipped past his eyes.

He'd finished stitching his leg, wrapping a bandage around his leg, hoping it wouldn't take long to close, securing the wrap.

"What if he wakes up." Raven, queried, already starting to heal him best of her ability, bruises, along with all his other wounds healing greatly, though some having already become scars.

"Restrain him." There was a slight pause all around. "I don't want him jumping out the window again."

* * *

_***Whistle* That took a while... Gotta draw a ton of cards to draw... Gotta clean the kitchen... And cook with my grandma... But don't we all...**_

_**Oh well... It's up now!**_

_**xD**_

_**Anyways, is that an alright explanation? Did it blow your mind? Need a better one?**_

_**Feed the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	21. The Need To Escape

_**This is the twenty-first chapter of this story, and I am so terrible at getting these up it's sad... xC apologies!**_

_**Anyways!**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own *Slow tear***_

_**Warnings - like one bad word?**_

_**Chapter twenty-one - The Need To Escape**_

* * *

They all watched the Titan hoping his wound had closed, Raven having used her magic to speed the process along, though despite none attempted to wake him, knowing his mental state was in critical condition. None dared to leave the boy, thinking the previous kidnapper would try to take him again, though they where eventually forced out, the alarm sounding, unable to ignore it, knowing the city could be in parle if they did.

In the end they decided Star could stay to keep eye on him, her not seeming stable enough to fight, or at least less stable than the others, not even able to fly, though they hesitated slightly, her still shooting random shots of green, not wishing to take the chance at her accidentally shooting him, but that seemed least likely, her being extremely careful around him since his returned.

* * *

She stood in the corner of the room, unable to get to close without bursting into tears, knowing that she would have to keep him restrained if he woke. Batman, had left the night before, poison Ivy having taken over half the city with her plants, terrorizing the civilians, several men having been taken as hostages, so he wasn't there to help. Thinking of this made her shake, the thought that her best friend had endured such horrible things made her so overrun with negative emotions, swallowing to avoid a sob.

To her horror the boy eventually came to, whining as the restraint held him firm, eyes slowly fluttering, looking towards the far off wall, hissing as he attempted to move, unable, head pounding, not quite awake enough to struggle against them simply thinking to himself, thinking of all he'd been told.

* * *

He didn't know how to function, the truths being nothing more than total fabrications in his eyes, tall tales spewing from his enemy's lips, each lie adding to the ever-growing pile. Luckily his master had told him this was likely to happen, that the bad people would most likely take him away, that he had to get away, that they would try to brainwash him into believing what they said, but no, he refused to believe the falsities, refused to allow his mind to be warped. He needed to run away from these people… He needed to get as far away as possible. He needed to return to the only person on the planet who would welcome him with open arms, not strap him to a bed, well, not unless he was bad.

He felt himself blush lightly at the though of being punished, though he wasn't sure why, only one other person in the room, and he didn't even know her. Oh well. He supposed the reaction was an automatic, sighing, though not loud enough to be heard.

The Tamerainian watched from afar, to distract to notice the boy smirk as an idea invaded his mind.

"Starfire…?" He asked in a soft tone, remembering her name from before,making her jump from the tone.

"Friend Robin?! Have you done the remembering!" She stepped towards him, but stopped, something wasn't right. "Friend, Robin?" The words seemed to make him look up, though his mind told him he wasn't her friend.

"St-starfire…? Why- why am I tied up…?" He wriggled slightly, seemingly scared for the reason.

"You tried to jump from the window, the man of bats had to tie you up." She took another step his way, reaching out a hand.

"C-can you let me out…" His voice appeared to grow weaker as time ticked on, Star touching his arm, the boy shivering despite himself, making her frown, pulling back.

"Friend Robin…" She said in a wavering tone, feeling the tears nearing, eyes glazed over.

"It- it's okay… It's just that the wiring is hurting my skin…" He chuckled lightly, seeming far to calm for someone who'd gone through what he had, though, Star didn't seem to notice, relishing in the thought that he'd bounced back just as she'd said he would, quickly moving to remove his binding.

* * *

"Starfire! Don't!" The team ran in right as the boy was released, causing the girl to look away for but a moment, giving the bird all the time he needed to throw the wiring to the side, hair a mess as he flipped back, landing on the headboard in a crouch, growling viciously, eyes cold enough to freeze beer.

"Robin!" Cy, screamed , watching dangerous eyes scan his team, the owner only having one question to ask them.

"What did you do with my master?" His head turned to the side, eyes shifting to a look of pure angst, making his team wince, biting back sobs.

"Star, why'd you free him?" Cyborg asked, knowing the girl had thought she'd been doing the right thing.

"I- I thought he r- rememb- bered…" No more than a whisper as it left her trembling lips, the sight heart breaking, all knowing she'd been taking this horrid event the hardest.

"It's alright, Star, it wasn't your fault." Raven said, the bird raising a brow, cocking his head. If he would have let a prisoner free, he'd be severely punished, yet these people seemed to simply wave it off, he just didn't understand.

"Where is my master?" He asked again, this time in a tense, trembling tone, gritting his teeth in dismay, though sounding a lot calmer than before.

"Robin, Slade is not your ma-"

"Stop saying that! He said you would try to trick me! So just stop!" His hands moved to grab his head, somehow able to stay standing in the awkward position, leaning against the wall, shaking his head furiously. He refused to buy the unwanted rubbish leaving these people, simply refused, he knew they where lying, yet, as if to taught him farther, there was a small voice in the back of his mind mewing something he couldn't quite discern.  
"Robin…" Starfire, said, tears falling down her face, cheeks wet as she stared, lower lip quivering greatly. A ping of sadness struck him, making him grit his teeth harder, finding the need to escape rise, not even thinking before jumping from his place, landing on the floor nearest to the door with grace, the others taking a moment to react as the nearly nude teen ran, a frenzy soon breaking out, Cy and Bea running to block the elevator, while, Raven and Star blocked the stairs, thinking they'd trapped the frightened boy, but they where wrong, oh how they where wrong.

His legs didn't hesitate to bolt towards the window, team immediately running after, hoping to stop him, Raven teleporting to his side, trapping him in a thin layer of magic, or at least trying to, the boy swiping at her feet before she could finish her mantra, growing closer to his goal. Star, ran along with the others, unable to fly,crying furiously, it was a wonder she could run at the speed she was, nearly tripping several time, trying to reach her best friend before the inevitable came.

The locks securing the glass were released, window slid up, using both his feet to volt off the frame, flying from the tower before anyone could stop him. His body straitened, aiming for the water, hands touching each other to form a point, planning for his entry to be impeccable, that was until the Titan, which he now regretted leaving conscious, caught his body in a force field, bringing him back towards the tower, ignoring his protest, somehow able to restrain her anger for the boys stupidity, shaking as he was brought back, set to the ground before she fell into the realm of the unconscious she'd grown used to, hearing Beast Boy cry her name as she did.

"Robin! What the hell where you thinking?!" Cyborg spewed, making the others gasp. He never cursed, at least not when around them. The metal boy grabbed the bird by the arm, pulling him down the hall, screams leaving the other as he pulled him down the hall.

"St- stop! L- l- let me g- go!" Tears poured from his sockets, digging his heels into the flooring. He didn't want this, even in his current state he knew he'd never wanted this, the punishment which usually followed after this type of treatment.

"I- no more! Please, stop!" The older teen stopped dead, looking back at his friend who had stopped struggling and now lie crumbled on the flooring, near white complection, shoulders shaking as he recalled past punishments.

"L-leave me alone…" He whispered, pulling weakly at the arm, afraid if he did any more it would be broken, though he was simply pulled to his feet.

"What did that monster do to you, man…" The bird, looked up, eyes wide, dripping with pain, which fell down his face, the robotic male taking a sharp intake of breath, though still continuing to tug the boy, more gently, down the hall.  
He opened a door, which slid to the side, moving the other to a bed, finding he didn't struggle, and he would have honestly prefered that, him moving to sit in the corner of the blue sheet, bringing his knees to chest, hiding his eyes, head meeting knees, mumbling to himself.

"It- it's okay… It's gonna be fine… Master will save you… Master will come…" The words caused Cyborg to sigh, closing the door, he'd never wanted to see his leader this way, not in a million years, walking away, hearing frantic sobs from behind, the wavering voice ringing out every so often, reassuring himself he'd soon be rescued.

* * *

"Dude, what'd you do with robin?!" Bea, cried as he came back into the room, kneeling next to the dark girl who lay motionless on the hard ground, concern clear, fearing the outcome of his earlier state.

"Man, this is a lot worse than we thought."

"What happened." They were all at full attention as the oldest explained, all frowning as he finished, none knowing how to react to the sudden realization. They needed to get him help, and they knew they couldn't give it.

* * *

He needed to escape, he knew that much, and he knew exactly how to do just that, looking up, seeing an air vent, noting how the screws seemed loose.  
He forced his way past the opening, feeling his bare flesh bitten by the metal edge, arms pulling him along, crawling down the small opening, eyes tightly shut as he entered.

He was about five inches in when he finally opened his eyes, regretting this decision almost immediately. Screaming, a small glimpse of the past filling his mind, making him jolt, causing a bang to echo down the shaft, quick to calm, already hearing the Titans the echo had alerted coming, swallowing back his rising bile, using shaking arms to go farther into the tight fit, feeling as the walls scrapped his sides, keeping eyes shut to avoid another outburst.  
"Robin!" The orange Titan's voice bounced off the sides of the vent, screaming for a response she knew would never come, only hearing the boy struggling as he pushed his way through the condensed space, ragged breathing the only sound she gained.

* * *

_**All nice and done after a long, long time! I think I kinda hate Christmas now... **__**R**__**eally busy with cards, presents, lights, the tree, which isn't even up yet, and then I gotta work on V.A.S.E to... (I'm just whining, ignore me here xD)**_

_**xD**_

_**O**__**h well...**_

_**Feed the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

...


	22. The Wind

_**OH MI GERD! I am so sorry! I thought it had only been a week and a half! SO, SO SORRY!**_

_**Here you (Finally) are! Chapter twenty-two!**_

_**I contemplated this quite a bit.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - no mine.**_

_**Warnings - *poof* nothing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-two - The Wind**_

* * *

"Robin!" They ran into the living quarters, looking for his place, The boy surprisingly quiet as he worked his way though the metal shaft. They should have bugged him, but they knew that after he got better he'd be displeased if they had, but it seemed he would never get better from the trauma he'd endured.

'I have to make it back to master.' He thought, breathing heavy due to the hot air biting his cheeks. 'Wait... What if he doesn't want me anymore?!' His head suddenly lifted from the realization, banging against the ceiling, eyes shooting open of their own accord, looking towards the dark emptiness he'd crawled through, flesh sticking to the sides, which pressed tightly against his sweat littered flesh, he tried to look behind himself, seeing nothing but the crushing darkness trailing behind, seeming to reach on forever, breath hitching. The flashes came with sight, filling his mind, him screaming aloud, telling the Titans of his place, but he didn't care, each second leading to unwanted memories, the memories he'd forgotten due to mental trauma, the memories of before, remembering the feeling of being helpless, strapped to a table, wrists rubbed raw with fear, remembering the wailing cries for the one responsible to free him, tugging fully, panic setting in, breathes short and quick, now mimicking them as he panicked, clawing at the sides of the vent, heaving for breath. Where the walls getting closer?! He wondered, breathing shallower still, chest pumping oxygen as he continued his attack.  
His friends where standing under him now, hearing his distress, almost panicking themselves before Raven used her magic to peel the bottom of the vent back, the hyperventilating boy falling from the casing, being caught by Cyborg, who startled, nearly dropping him, as he saw the look of sheer terror on the once fearless leader's eyes.  
"Star, I need you to hold him! Try to calm him down!" She did, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, breathing steadily, hoping he'd mimic her.  
"Friend Robin, you need to do the calming please!" The words only fueled his panic, breathing stopping all at once, the Titans gasping.  
"Put him on his side, Star!" Cy cried, she was in a state of pure horror, trying to help the boy regain the ability to breathe, though the bird was to busy gripping his arms to notice, panic clear on his frantic features, breath sporadic, flashes of the past still refusing to leave him, feeling the same anticipation as his time on the table, stomach rising and falling at an erratic pace. He felt light-headed as the edges of his vision became shadowed in black. Though the short inhales, which where quickly released, continued, tears falling from the edges of his eyes, the walls nearly crushing him, nails stabbing his shoulders, shaking intently, the girl trying to calm him, though finding it only getting worse, him screaming fully, arching his back.  
"Friend Cyborg! He is not doing the calming!" She cried as he ran back into the room, no one having seen him leave.  
"Star! Hold him still!" She did so with little difficulty, him barely moving to begin with, frozen in fear.  
A needle pierced his skin, dipping under his flesh to release its medical contents. He calmed almost immediately, the world around him turning fuzzy, brightening slightly, leaning his head back with a soft yawn, soon falling asleep.  
They where exhausted, watching the bird, proving to be a daunting task, all just glad he'd fallen asleep, and seemed like he would stay that way for a while, deciding they needed time to relax. They still had to watch Robin though. They could use cameras, but that had proved ineffective, in the past, all looking at each other, when Beast Boy got an idea.

* * *

"So what do you guys wanna watch?" Bea asked pulling up Hulu on their television.  
"Oh! Let up watch the romantic of comedy's!" Star said, clapping wildly.  
"Nah, man! Let's watch something syfy!"  
"We could watch something funny?" The youngest suggested. "How 'bout you, Rae?" She shrugged, she didn't really care either way.  
In the end they decided on Zombieland, thinking it met all their needs, about half way through when the bird began to stir.

* * *

"What…?" He whispered, Beast Boy startling, quick to pause the movie.  
They waited for the yelling, but received... nothing, the bird staring at them from the metal bars, turning his head, looking around his cell.  
"Oh…" He moved farther, hitting the back of the cage, curling in the corner, legs brought to chest, arms holding them firm, leaning his head against the side of the container.  
"Dude... you wanna watch Zombieland with us?" Bea asked, only receiving a weak nod from the other, rejecting the offer, simply lying against the cage, a defeated heap.  
"We have an appointment with Dr. Chase Meridian tomorrow." Raven suddenly spoke, breaking the slight silence, hearing a few sighs, one even from, Robin.  
"Don't worry about it, man! She's gonna help you remember!" Cy pinged with as much excitement as he could muster, though even then, it wasn't much. The bird said nothing in response, simply looking to the side, hearing the movie play in the background, though none of the Titans able to look away from the boy, who's cold vacant gaze remained glued to the window.  
He'd failed. Not only that, but he'd failed the one person who brought him joy, or at least what he believed to be joy, pulling his legs closer as he thought, a tear sliding down his expressionless features, making no attempt at wiping it away. His eyes glistened in pain, though showed no feelings, the team he'd forgotten growing more concerned than before, thinking their friend may never recover from his amnesia.

* * *

At night he was left in the cage, not because his former team had planned to keep him trapped, but because they'd fallen asleep during their third movie of the night, the bird simply staring out the window, having watched the sky fade into night, wishing his master would break through the glass and rescue him, but no, he didn't want him anymore, he'd said so during their last encounter, said how he wasn't his master, practically handed him over, or at least that's what he remembered, passing out near the end. He understood why his master no longer wanted him though, he was worthless, he couldn't even protect his master from the damned hero's, and so he'd let them take him as punishment. It was okay, he would have done the same, he'd deserved it, just like he'd deserved all the other punishments he'd been put through because of his awful behavior. He began crying softly to himself, arms tightening around his legs, which were soon to move, gripping the sides of his head, the pain reminding him of his master as he pulled at his ebony locks.

He needed to be punished! He feared how his master would handle his disobedience, knowing it would be horrifying, but also knowing he deserved whatever he got, his failure far to great to ignore. He felt awful, a darkness clogging in his chest, slowly making its way through the center of his being, him beginning to shake, scratching his arms, turning red in irritation. He wished he could sleep, but his mind refused, thoughts banging against the sides, forcing his eyes to stay open, though heavy. He tried to shut them, but even then, was unable to drift, for he was afraid to sleep, not only because he was caught by the enemy, but because he feared the nightmares sleep brought. He would often cream of people he didn't know shaming him for things he did, making him feel awful, or people he didn't remember dying, waking with tears streaming down his face, then punishments he both remembered and had forgotten, screaming aloud. He leaned against the bars, whining quietly to himself.

* * *

It was a lot colder than he remembered it being, assuming it was just his imagination. Actually, now that he looked, it seemed the entire room was saturated a violent shade of blue. He looked to the others who seemingly didn't notice, other than a slight groan, Beast Boy cuddling deeper into the couch, though no one woke. He felt the cold somehow work its way through his mouth and down his gullet, making him gasp, the freezing gust moving down, coiling around his heart, which beat faster than a jack-hammer chipping away cement, seeming to squeeze viciously, making his grip the center of his chest, gasping as it tightened. This was his master, there was no other explanation. He'd found a way to reach him! He held tighter,doubling over, hissing, gritting his teeth as the crushing feeling attacked one of his most vital organs, feeling the blood stop flowing, arms crossing around his shoulders, trying to force the wind back from his mouth. Fingers intertwined with the cage, creating a rattling, the lightest of sleepers rising, magic illuminating the dying bird, who had one hand on the cage and the other over his heart, her acting immediately, waking Cyborg as she passed, quick to use her magic to dismantle the bars, placing a hand to where the boy's was lying. She gasped, floating from the room, Thehalf metallic titan curiously touching the same spot, eyes going wide, seeing the blue tint of his skin, he was freezing. Tears manifested as the form calmed, eyes now fighting to stay open, shake gradually subsiding, pulse slowing, along with breathing, fingers eventually falling from both his chest and the cage, Cyborg panicking, trying to keep the boy awake, performing chest compression's, that helped more than he could have possibly know, pumping blood through the limp form, his heart having stopped, unable to do its job, to constricted.

"Raven?!" He cried, needing help. She stepped through the sliding doors, holding a small vial and a book.

"Keep doing compression's, I've seen this before, his hearts being attacked." She kneeled next to the bird, forcing his teeth apart, pouring the strange glowing red down his throat, making him to swallow.

"What?! What do you mean?! Being attacked by what?!"

"Me." He looked up in confusion, her explaining farther. "A small bit of magic escaped me when I was sleeping, and attacked the one responsible for my current distress." He nodded, he didn't need her to explain, he knew how her magic worked, focusing on keeping the teen alive.

The center of his chest glowed red, the girl quick to open her book, having the page marked, this having happened in the past.

"Azorath. Metrion. Zenthos." She began her chant, hovering her opened palms over the affected area, starting a short spell, before repeating her words one last time, the penetrating glow dimming, the boy's lips parting, releasing the cool air that had nearly killed him, which dispersed into the room.

Robin shot up after another minute of suspense, sucking in a breath, nearly bumping heads with Cyborg, though simply falling back, Raven sighing, at least he was alive.

"Raven, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Cyborg. It's just one of those things I have to learn to live with. My powers are dangerous, and there's nothing that will change that fact. He's alive, that's all that matters now." The other nodded, though still didn't blame the half-blood in the least bit, picking up the boy, deciding he should be in a bed, opening his door, noting the window, though set his broken leader to his bed, pulling the sheets over him before moving to bring down the metal blinds used in lock down, blocking all light, using his arm to lead him out, turning up the thermostat as he left, though the other still shivered from the cold.

* * *

"I swear these two could sleep through a hurricane..." He tried to lighten the mood as he returned, Star and Bea still sleeping on the couch, Raven in the kitchen making tea.

"Where is he?"

"I put him in his room, turned up the thermostat and shut the lock down shades."

"Good." She sipped her tea, floating towards the table. "We don't want him freezing to death."

"Freezing to death?!" He gulped.

"I accidentally froze his heart, Cyborg, if it doesn't thaw fully, he will die." Cyborg turned to run, he needed more blankets, and the thermostat needed to be turned up more!

* * *

_**Don't worry... **__**T**__**hat's not how he's going to die, that would be lazy... **__**T**__**hen again... I'm quite a lazy person...**__**O**__**h well, we'll see...**_

_**Feed the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	23. Bed Ridden

_**UGGG!**_

_**I suck at this whole 'on time' thing...**_

_**Anyways, it's up now, and I edited it a few time, so go on and enjoy this late chapter!**_

_**Warnings - sexual themes, like one curse word.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own, which is good because I'd never get up episodes on time!**_

_**Chapter twenty-three - Bed Ridden**_

* * *

"We need to cancel our appointment, possibly reschedule." Cyborg spoke, standing at his leader's side, he wouldn't be getting out of bed for a while, not because he wouldn't try, but because they wouldn't allow it. "Oh yes. Yes. Oh I see... Sure, I mean if it wouldn't be any trouble. Oh yes, thank you, see you then." The phone clicked as it hit the receiver, turning to his team.

"What'd she say?" Bea spoke, having woken long before to the news that Robin was ill.

"She offered to come to the tower, said that was the only reason Batman had flown her here, so she wouldn't mind doing home visits."

"That's great!" The entire team seemed to agree, nodding to one another, he needed help.

A groan was heard, Raven already facing his way, blankets hitting the floor.

"Robin." Raven said, Cy already making his way to pick up the sheet, noticing something was off. Beams of sweat rolled off his flesh, a hot blush covering his cheeks, tinting his flesh red, he breathed heavily, squirming, rolling to his side, pulling his legs towards his chest, shaking while panting. The oldest walked to touch his chest, the moment he made contact the boy moaned aloud, Causing the other to pull back, quickly throwing the blanket around him, only to have it soon fall again.

"Rob, you need to keep the blankets on." He covered him again. The bird whimpered, wriggling, soon shooing the cover away.

This time when he returned the sheets, he held then down.

"Robin. You need to keep these on." He forced his body against the bed, hearing a slight whine before the teen calmed, shake worsening, turning, hugging his legs tighter.

"What is wrong with friend Robin?" Star questioned, concern coating her tone, the titans eyes shut tight, mouth agape as he huffed for air.

"This isn't normal." The team looked to the girl. "This isn't supposed to happen when my magic attacks someone. This is something else." They all heard him moan, seeing his teeth attack the clothe under his head, biting his pillow, trying to muffle the cries, salivating.

"Robin!" Bea cried, eyes watering, thinking he was in sever pain, misinterpreting his cries, Cy moving to touch the place his heart should be, the first to figure the state as the teen screeched in delight.

"I think I know what's wrong..." He looked away from the teen, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." Raven understood, immediately moving to round-up Star and Bea, pushing them out the door, all waiting in the hall, though Cyborg stayed behind, if only to ensure he didn't push away the covers again, his back still turned, embarrassment clear as the one in bed vocalized his bliss, making sounds the boy wonder should never make around his team.

"Gahh! Mmmahh...!" He continued his on-slate of noises telling he was trapped in his own personal sea of lust, throbbing member trapped between legs and stomach as he went on.

The older teen didn't turn around until a noise he hadn't expected sounded, the bird, who now seemed to spasm, started sobbing, muttering soft 'no's' under his breath, though still crying in need, fingers slick with saliva as he sucked on both his middle and pointer, body showing physical pleasure, but emotional pain etched into his features, tears washing over him, though muscles tensing, nearing release, shutting his eyes tighter, a violent orgasm rocking his everything. Every muscle in his body tensed, a sobbed moan leaving wide lips, eyes remaining shut, though tightening, the sight causing the viewer to grow hot in the face, quickly turning, hearing the gasps leaving his leader as his shaft released his seed, soiling the sheets, cries leaving him, even more so when he'd finished, pulling the covers tighter, growing cold once again, skin tinted blue.

"Oh, man..." He walked towards the closet, grabbing the remaining covers, throwing them over the other, though not even that seemed to help. "Need more blankets..." He left the room, running into the Titans.

"We need more blankets." They nodded, all going to their individual chambers, grabbing all the sheets from thin to thick, soon meeting back outside the room, Cyborg watching to be sure the teen stayed in place, waving the team in, all taking turns covering the freezing boy in sheets, all swearing they could feel the cool radiating from his flesh.

* * *

He woke in complete darkness some time later, moaning lightly, though it was inaudible under the mound of blankets, feeling hot, feeling the area between legs tingle, moaning softly, though soon whimpering, holding his crotch in a painedmanner, grimacing slightly, small sparks of orange erupting in his field of vision, hissing, gritting his teeth, pained cries leaving his lips, something swelling painfully in his most private of areas. He tensed, gut twisting, feeling his insides held in a vice grip, threatening to release whatever acid sat in his stomach, tasting the burning liquid rising in his throat, the pain causing him to purse his lips, trying to keep himself from puking, not wanting that to be trapped under the covers with him.

He forced himself on shaking feet, pushing past the large barrier, having seen a door to the side. He fell, not even his high pain tolerance helping against the pain in his cock, his most sensitive area screaming out, the only thought being how he now lie in the middle of the room, on the floor, near puking, and he'd been told the worst thing he could possibly do in this type of situation was to look weak in front of the enemy, he needed to at least reach a bathroom.

He managed to crawl across the carpet, somehow keeping balance as he used the door, the one he assumed to be the bath, to keep balance legs shaking terribly as he rose. The knob cold on his fingers, which wrapped around, turning steadily, thighs squeezing his erection, trying to seize the swelling, the door clicking, causing him to fall forward, grunting, lying for but a moment before forcing himself on knees, shutting the door softly, hoping not to wake his captors, who lie to the floor, sleeping. He made his way towards the bowl, pulling his form up to stare into the clear water, stomach lurching, dry heaving, realizing he had nothing to release, but that didn't seem to stop acids from boiling in his gut, the sharp stabs casing his insides to flip, feeling the burning rise in his throat, heaving once more, though this time a green substance forced through, scratching his throat as it passed, trying to rip muscle away as it continued. The restroom echoed with the sound of his ill state, load after load exiting his mouth, seeming to go on forever.

"Ga-ah-hah!" Tears streaming down his face, the force mixed with the sensation being too much, shaking greatly, both from his heaves and sobbing shaft. It wasn't long before he started dry heaving again, trying to release the contents that simply didn't exist, feeling his shaft tighten farther, the tingling worsening, causing him to sob for a different reason, moaning, to his horror, feeling his members plead.

This wasn't going to end until he came, at least that's the conclusion he came to in the end, touching head, coaxing it to release, peeling back the skin, massaging in circles, doing as his aster did, soon running his hand from head to base, panting wildly, though, even with his already wild state, that didn't seem enough, he needed more. No... He knew what he needed, not even thinking as his fingers found his mouth, that would have to do, he didn't think he could make it to the mirror to get the lotion, lathering his digits in saliva, positioning them over his pleading hole. Just the tips seemed to beenough to drive him positively mad, a muffled cry of pure bliss slipping past his other hand, which held his mouth, pleasure mixed with pain as he continued to sink his fingers into his end, soon forcing them to knuckles, screeching, panting as they bent, curving in his lower half, rubbing his insides. He lay on the ground, if only to gain better access, curling his tips into his end, panting, drooling on the tile, back arched, though it wasn't enough, it wasn't near enough. He needed more, needed to feel full, cock aching, pre-cum leaking from head, though it seemed to simply tease him with how near he was to cumming.

He whipped his head around, looking for something to use, spotting a handle teetering on the edge of the sink, quick to pull it down. A brush falling, just by looking at it he could tell he needed lube. He nearly fell as he pushed himself on the sink, leaning on an arm, mirror opening to show many things, though he only cared about one, grabbing the lotion without hesitation, thoroughly coating the length, he moved, to deep to care, not thinking twice before positioning the handle over himself, not sure it would work, but willing to try, forcing the end up his begging entrance, ass high in the air, the handle sinking deeper into him, rubbing his walls, making him shudder, biting his lower lip, eyes shutting tight as he slammed the brush as far as able, screaming out as the orange sparks burst once again, more dense this time, that all it taking for the white to erupt from his shaft, pain passing almost immediately as he coated the ground in his semen.

* * *

He quickly cleaned his mess, seeing no other option, already feeling another attack coming on, sure to ensue him in a pain he couldn't possibly imagine, basing off earlier events. That was unless he was able to reach his master, his master could help him, he knew he could, he didn't even allow himself the small pleasure of catching his breath after his release, immediately rising, tucking himself away, fingers gripping the doorway as he passed, pushing off the medal trimming, breath heavy as he walked past the snoozing team, as quiet as a fox on the prowl. The tips of his fingers soaked, grabbing a blanket as he passed, wrapping it around himself before turning to leave, startling as someone stood in his way.

Raven hovered mid-air, expression dull as she immediately used her magic to force him back on the bed, someone else entering the room.

"This is Dr. Chase Meridian, she's here to help you remember."

"Hello, Robin, I'm Dr. Meridian, a criminal physicist for the Gotham Police Department, I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. No judgments, and I hope to somehow kick-start your memory." She extended a hand, soon noting how he was being held in place by a thin layer of magic.

"Uh… Do you mind?" She asked in a calm tone, smiling softly to the other.

"He may try to run."

"He won't, I trust him." The dark enchantress did as she was told, releasing the boy from the hold, though glaring warnings at him.

He scooted away, soon hitting the back wall, pulling the covers tighter around his unkempt self.

"May we have some privacy, please?" She asked, Raven quick to oblige, knowing the reason was just, waking, and somewhat dragging them out.

"Okay, Robin, how are you doing today?" He said nothing, hiding his face under the sheet, not planning to speak to her. "Oh, that's fine, you don't have to speak if you don't want to." She went silent, this unnerving the teen, making him shake violently. Usually when his master gave him that treatment, he was soon to be punished, suspense making the air thick with fear. The therapist observed taking in his behavior, writing something on her notepad, soon hearing panicked sobs.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He shook his head, he refused to speak.  
The rest of their session went pretty much the same way, her getting no new information from the boy, though noticing how utterly terrified he seemed.

* * *

She left the room approaching the Titans.

"What can you tell me about what's happened to him?" She'd gathered he was petrified, and hoped to figure why.

"Well he was kidnapped by Slade, well half Slade..." Cyborg was still trying to wake from being suddenly dragged out, not to mention he hadn't recharged the night before.

"What do you mean half Slade?"

"His personality split." This wasn't to hard to believe as she was used to things out of the ordinary in her field of work, nodding, telling them to continue. They did telling her the past up to now, missing quite a lot, not having been there for the most part, telling her all they could.

"I wish to see him again tomorrow, by Batman's request, I suggest acting how you usually did, before, and if anything else happens, call me." They all nodded. "Oh, and I wish to talk to Slade if it's possible, from what you told me, h sparked something before." The therapist smiled, soon taking her leave.

* * *

He shielded his eyes from whatever or whoever was around, feeling his area tighten, the next attack nearing.

The wave that consumed him, caused every nerve in his being to erupt in violent shades of red, vision consumed in a sea of black, eyes shut tight, attempting to hold back his cries, though that was hopeless, the pain enveloping his formmaking him fall forward, cupping his crotch, pained streams already present on his twisted features, gritting his teeth before they parted, screams forcing their way past his teeth, body tensing, legs pressing tightly against one another, each thump of his heart crashing against his chest, the bird finding it difficult to gain the oxygen needed to live. He wanted the pain to stop, and it seemed he'd soon get his wish, feeling the pull of eternal sleep, not getting enough air, though he wasn't so stupid to think that would be the end, his attempts as breathing would succeed once he was unconscious, the most he could hope for was to slip into a coma.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, I have not the slightest idea when the next will be up, so yah, theses are kinda just posted when I finish.**_

_**I know I don't deserve a snack, but feed the num-numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	24. Remember

_**Sorry, busy... March madness...**_

_**-u-**_

_**Warnings - sexual themes, cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own, I am not that cool.**_

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-four - Remember**_

* * *

He tried to flounder off the bed, though a hand caught his wrist, edging him to still. Not having the energy to fight he simply returned to his pained ball, audible cries leaving him.

"What the hell's wrong with him?!" Cy screamed at the half-blood, flashlight shining in blood-shot eyes of the one writhing in pain, dilated from adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Damn it!" This was the most they'd ever heard him curse, seeing him press a hand to his neck. The ill other released a shaking wail, Cyborg taking his pulse, forcing a thermometer past his lips, watching to be sure he didn't bite down, though his teeth already gritted, having to pry them apart. This was important, and he didn't think Robin would appreciate the alternate option, holding his teeth apart.

"Slade must have done something to him." The girl's cloak fluttered behind her, standing next to the pair, looking towards their leader. "We need to call him." Silence, Robin's face shaking a bit, more tears falling, a whine sounding as he attempted to wince.

"Oh!" He pulled away with the medical tool, squeezing tighter at the mention of the villain.

"It's our only option. Not to mention Dr. Meridian said he could help him remember." Cyborg sighed, he knew she was right, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Call him..." He huffed, watching the bird, looking at the thermometer. "Now." He suddenly seemed a lot more serious, pulling the sheets away, Raven already grabbing her communicator.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Slade knowing they wouldn't appreciate a break in, standing patiently outside, waiting to be buzzed past the entrance. He didn't wear a mask, dressed in casual wear, seeing no point in hiding his appearance, they'd already seen his face. They'd called him moments before, being quick to oblige, worried for the one he'd hurt in ways even he felt took it to far.

He was immediately explained the situation, lead towards the boy, sighing at the sight of the bird anyone could plainly see had, had his wings broken. He thought of the past, using all his might to remember both sets, when it struck him.

"Did you remove the drone?" He'd completely forgotten, the half of him responsible having gotten a bot to install it, making it such a minor detail in his multiple memories.

"What drone?" Rae asked.

"The one in his leg." He struggled to keep his tone calm, worry for the one suffering hidden behind a wall of neutrality.

"Yes."

"Let me see how bad it's gotten." He didn't know when it had been removed, the situation could vary.

He heard the screaming even before they'd arrived, walking in to see Starfire trying to keep him on the bed, though he teetered over the edge, soon to fall, her distracted for a moment when the group entered.

"This is bad..." He made his way to the boy, touching his head, a moan leaving him.

"M-master...?" He managed to crack open an eye, smiling weakly before the next wave of pain spiked him, cringing, screaming, eyes tightening from the sensation. "P-please... M-m-make it st-st-stop..." He felt his eyes grow heavy, though fought it, knowing his master could help.

There was no way he'd be able to stay awake if he didn't act soon, and he wouldn't have time to cure him, deciding to at least stall the process.

"Robin."

"Y-y-yesss...?"

"Try to sit up for me." The boy rose on shaking arms, trying to turn to his only hope to ease the pain, falling almost immediately, cry worsening.

"I- I- I- " His teeth gritted, a whine ripping through the air.

"It's not your fault." The man's hands rolled him to his back, thin limbs tense, holding his knees tightly to chest, a hand extending to the small of his back, the other holding his hair, pulling him closer. The man held him to his chest, their lips meeting in a rough, yet gentle encounter, the Titans stilling, shocked at the sudden display, but the boy calmed, shack subsiding, motionless, soon realizing what was happening, arms wrapping around the other's neck, joining in on the kiss, pressing their faces closer together. They kissed for quite some time, mostly because the bird refused to pull away, even though he was out of breath, still hanging off the man's neck as they parted, looking into each others eyes, on the brink of tears, eyes slick, a short moment of silence before Robin broke down, hugging the man, burying into the crook of his neck.

"M-m-master! I- I missed you s-so much! I knew you'd come for me though! I knew you would!" He moved, holding his shirt.

"Robin, I'm not your master." He lead his head to meet his gaze, breathing out, hesitating slightly, knowing the memories could be too much, even for the boy wonder. Raven nodded as he looked towards her, edging him on, him returning his gaze to the bird, only speaking one word to set off a domino effect of horror in the boy's mind. "Remember."

* * *

That was all it took, the teen's eyes widening, taking a moment to startle, Slade surprised as his breath hitched, jumping away, falling backwards, off the bed, hitting his spine against the end board, back arching, neck catching the floor, flipping to his stomach.

"Robin!" The mercenary just barely missed his arm as he fell, cursing aloud as a crack sounded, running to where he'd landed, the Titans beating him.

"Oh man! Robin, do not move. Oh man, oh man, oh man..." He didn't, though that may have been because of the fact that shock and denial was causing his senses to dull greatly, crying on the ground.

"No..." The bird spoke surprisingly clear for someone in his situation, the half blood stopping, not pulling away, but stopping, hearing the boy speak. "No more."

"Robin, I need to heal you."

"I refuse." There was a slight pause. "I refuse to continue this sick game. I refuse." He spoke, still in shock, though it would wear off soon.

"Robin-" She was cut off by a sickening cry, pain racking his spine, heart beat in his head, eyes rolling back as he was consumed in an intense stab. She didn't hesitate, hand's hovering his neck, blue encasing, as she healed his newly formed wound, though it didn't seem to work, the cry continuing, stopping after a moment.

"Raven? Why'd you stop?!" Beast Boy jumped, Slade responding.

"He should be healed, though that won't help with the pain. It should stop soon enough." He stood, all shocked to see the slightest bit of emotion in his gaze, he was worried, though they only saw trace amounts, him keeping a fairly neutral face.

The pain coursing through him hurt like nothing else, his neck spiked in acid, feeling as though It would soon burn through, each second, an hour in his eyes, afraid to move, though the stabbing made him arch, rising on his elbows, back leaving the ground, digging the heels of his feet into the carpet, gritting his teeth, grinding them against one another.

The heart breaking display continued for a bit longer before the Titan calmed, breathing heavily, only a slight ache remaining, whipping away the tears.

"Robin...?" Bea whispered, afraid of his friends reaction, though not receiving one concerned him more, the boy rolling over, rising on his fists, staring, vacant, towards the ground, breathing heavily as he soon rose, wrapping his arms around himself, rubbing shoulders, walking to the bathroom, breath catching as he saw the brush, kicking it to the side before shutting the door, locking it, nobody moving to try to stop him, the sound of puking filling the air, though nothing hit the water, dry heaving again.

* * *

Someone knocked, the boy making no attempt at moving, wishing to be left alone, to many memories flashing at once.

"Boy, you need to eat." He shuddered at the voice.

"G-go a-away..."

"Not until you eat something." Robin's gut twisted in a deep groan, a hand grabbing his stomach, he hadn't eaten in so long, but he wasn't hungry, plus he doubted he could keep anything down.

"I'm not hungry..." His voice was weak as it made its way through the metal.

"Robin." He sounded as though he was warning him, knowing the other needed to eat, hearing footsteps walk towards the door.

The door slid to the side, the titan standing there, still, staring at his feet, breath uneven, fists balled at his side, twitching slightly, the titans stepping back. He allowed his eyes to raise, growling, reeling a hand back before riding it into the midst of the mercenary's gut, him flying back despite his size, hitting the wall behind, which cracked. Robin walked past him to the closet, grabbing a set of civilian clothes, a black top and gray sweats, walking back to the bathroom, head lowered, jaw tense, barely holding back tears as memories caught him, locking the door behind him.

No one said anything as the man stood back up, rubbing his stomach, sighing, he'd deserved that, deserved more actually, even though he was sure he'd broken at least two ribs.

"Get out of there and eat something." He pounded on the door. He wasn't mad, just frustrated, crossing his arms on chest, others simply watching the scene unfold.

"No."

"Now."

"No" The man rubbed his eyes.

"Your going to eat if I have to force it down your throat, boy." The teen's eyes went wide, falling into his mind, a memory sprouting.

* * *

"_I won't... I won't eat... You can't make me..." His body was weak, he hadn't eaten in five days, getting on his captors last nerve._

"_Your going to eat if I have to force it down your throat." He grabbed the boy by the hair, throwing him against the wall. "Now stay still or I'll feed you something else." A spoon pressed against his lips, then his teeth, him not having the energy to fight it from reaching his tongue, though that was all, he wouldn't swallow. "Robin." He growled, trying to hold his mouth and nose, though the boy welcomed death by this point, still refusing to swallow, making the man sigh as if annoyed._

_His head was slammed back, the spoon pulled away, food spilling down his chin, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes._

"_If you bite, you know the price." The villain had already decided he was going to eat, no matter what he had to do. A zipper sounded, the boy whining a high no, the response being his head slammed into the wall for a second time, his disoriented state giving the psychopath the time to force his shaft into his mouth, tears already streaming down his face, providing a weak shake. His sob was barely audible, the man thrusting in full force, giving him no warning, the tears gathered, escaping, the bird gagging around the cock, sending vibrations around the intruder, making him pull out if only to thrust back in, causing the victim's head to slam against the wall. The world was fuzzy as the cycle continued, eventually shutting his eyes, wishing for death, hoping his head would crack open from the impact. He was so weak, so tired, he just wanted to sleep, but whenever he was nearing that bliss, his head hit the wall again, a hand soon intertwining in his ebony locks, holding firm as the extension went deeper, pulsing as the events unfolded, just as they always did._

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He grabbed his ears with great brutality, trying to make the voices go away, touching his head to the tiling, dropping his shirt.

Slade raised a brow before cursing himself, he'd completely forgotten, the boy's shaking cries making their way past the doors, hitting him worse than the fist, touching a hand to the barrier.

"Robin..." His tone turned calm and concerned, face reflecting that. "I'm sorry... I'd forgotten..." He assumed his words had been drowned out by the frantic display, but the cry soon stuttered to a stop, the boy sniffling, wanting to ask the one thing he wanted to know.

"Why..."

"Why...?" The conversation continued.

"Yes... why..."

"Oh... Because I wanted you... And part of me was willing to do whatever it took, while the other was willing to be more patient..."

"Why would... why would you... why would anyone be willing to do that to someone..." There was a light, though noticeable sob.

"I was never planning to go to such lengths, Robin... That part of me, is the smallest part of me, but it's still in me... and I'm... sorry..."

"But... But you k-kill people..."

"Yes, that is my field."

"So, you're- you're a murderer..."

"No, my boy, the people I kill are more often than not, criminals who would kill others."

"But you kill people!" There was a moment of silence.

"Yes, I do."

"Then how can that be a small part!"

"Robin... I might murder people for a living, but I do not kill the innocent, and I don't condone rape." The mercenary stated bluntly. The long string of silence beginning, Robin breathing long short breaths.

"I- I- You bastard..." He said softly, having a moment before he pounded the doors opposite side, Slade not budging from his spot. "I fucking hate you! Get the fuck out of the tower! Leave! All you do is make me want to kill myself! Leave!" The bangs continued, him using language his team had never heard him say, slightly taken aback.

The bangs suddenly fell silent, Slade going wide-eyed.

"Robin?" No response. "Boy are you alright?" He knocked the metal lightly.

"Go away..." He was staring at the mirror, looking at himself, hating what he saw, hand running through his hair, it felt awful. Pale skin only made the dark bags, under his dulled eyes, even more noticeable. Scars littered his flesh, along with burns, and bruising, and a ring around his neck, touching it, wincing as he felt a shock run through him.

He punched the glass, which shattered at his feet, Slade immediately slamming the door again, screaming his name.

"Dr. Meridian, is here." Raven spoke, reentering the room, no one even knowing she'd left.

* * *

_**V.A.S.E. is done for this year, and the Creepypasta contest draws to an end, so I should now have more time to write and draw, ... #$! I forgot to do my homework!**__**...**_

_**Whatever... **__**A**__**nyways! Feed the num numz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	25. Therapy Session

_**Let u**__**s just continue to pretend this story makes any sense with Meridian as a therapist please, thanks.**_

**_disclaimer_**_** \- I wish, but I don't think I could handle owning.**_

_**xD**_

* * *

_**Chapter twenty - five - Therapy Session**_

* * *

She ran into the room to the site of Slade trying to break down the door, pushing him aside, jiggling the knob, if only to notice the obvious.

"What happened?" She asked Slade, able to sense the urgency thick in the air, the man quick to respond.

"He regained his memories, and locked himself in the bathroom. He broke the mirror, I don't know if he's conscious." She nodded, returning to the door, placing both hands on the metal, pressing an ear against it.

"Robin?" She asked in her most calm and soothing tone, no response meeting them, at least not at first.

"I can't come out..." He didn't want anyone near him, he just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Why can't you come out?" He restrained his voice, knowing he most definitely couldn't tell her, at least not with his team standing just outside. "Robin?" He replied this time in a monotone voice.

"I can't tell you... Not in front of them..." Meridian looked back, the others already leaving, slightly terrified by the tone they only ever heard from Raven, followed by a reluctant Slade, a soft bang sounding after.

"Okay, they're gone now..." There was slight hesitation on the Titan's part, hugging his knees to chest with a fury, huddled against the opposite side of the door, staring towards the shards of glass littering the tile, light glistening off the slick pieces, making them seem all the more welcoming. "Why can't you come out?" He swallowed, feeling his mouth grow dry as he licked his lips, trying to return moisture.

"I- I think I'm supposed to die in here..." He stuttered slightly.

"Why would you die here...?"

"Be-because I don't think I'm strong enough... I don't think I can live with what happened..."

"Yes you can. You are Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, your strong." The boy felt tears gather at her words.

"No... I'm not near as strong as you think... As they think... I can't go on this way... I don't think my life's worth living... all there is, is pain... ever since I was little."

"Do you want to talk about it...?" She was a therapist, it was her job. "If you come out we can talk, and if you still want to, you can come back afterwards." There was the deafening silence, her fearing he would reject her offer, though was relieved as the door cracked open, the Titan peeking through, being encouraged to exit fully, which he slowly obliged, slowly stepping from the confines, jolting as the woman placed a hand on his back, almost turning to run back, though able to restrain himself.

The boy laid on the bed, while the other pulled over a chair, crossing her legs. Pulling out a tape recorder.

"Do you remember me from before?" For a moment she feared the session would be like the first, a long break in conversation before the boy actually spoke.

"Yes..."

"Good. May I ask what you meant by 'since you where little'?" He bit his lower lip, looking at his hands as though they'd turned neon blue, rubbing them together.

"I lived in the circus... My mom and dad where very loving... My dad sometimes drank too much though... They would yell, fight even..." He released a shaking breath. "Sometimes I would try to break them up, getting the worst of it to keep them from hurting each other... But that didn't happen much, so little in fact, that I was able to ignore it and pretend we had a happy functioning family, we all did, but knew better, knew our family would eventually shatter." There was a pause, as if to allow the woman to finish writing, pen soon stopping its motion on the yellow pad. "They died..." He said it so casually, as if the words were said so often, though swallowing despite himself. "Tony Zuccounscrewed the bolts on the trapeze wire... It was my ninth birthday... First time on the trapeze with my parents..." He smiled at the memory, thinking back to the excitement of being told he would get to join them, before his face fell. "They fell as my mom reached out to catch me... Her eyes pleading to be saved, but I couldn't do anything..." He choked back a sob. "So they died... And I was slipped into foster care. I was teased, tortured even, by the other kids for being a '_circus freak_', but luckily that only lasted about three weeks. Bruce adopting me-" His hands slapped over his mouth.

"It's fine, I already know about Batman." There was a nod on the boy's part, of course he wasn't stupid enough to get a therapist who didn't know.

"I moved in with Bruce, though I never saw him, the only attention I ever got was from Alfred... that was until I found out he was Batman... We found Zucco, sent him to jail... Then I became Robin. It hurt at first, though I was used to taking a punch from the circus, so I soon learned to control the pain. I wasn't happy though, Bruce was distant, still ignored me unless to scold me for something I did wrong..." He sighed before continuing. "I left him a few years ago and found the Titans... I thought I was happy, I really did, but I'm not sure, I still felt that ting of depression, and I didn't know why..." He ran his hands through his hand. "...This wasn't the first time you know..."

"The first time?"

"This wasn't the first time I thought of killing myself, but I could never bring myself to do it, knowing it was selfish. I feel terrible when those thoughts creep into my mind." He covered his face with hands, holding back tears.

"Shh, don't be silly, we all have those thoughts sometimes, Robin..."

"Yes, but I have them often." He crossed his arms, scratching.

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Since before I joined Batman..." The scratch worsened.

"Didn't you see a therapist?"

"No... Bruce had already done so much... I couldn't have him paying for something like that..."

"I understand. Continue, please. Or we can stop there for today."

"I- I can try... I can try to talk about... that..." He knew what she was hinting at, he wasn't stupid, he also knew he needed to face this, get past it.

The woman nodded for him to go on, pity filling her gaze.

"What do you want to know...?" His voice was so quiet, it was a shock she could hear.

"Start from the beginning..." The silence screamed for attention, the Titan gulping, mouth suddenly dryer than the Sahara, once again.

"Joseph... At my birthday we met..." He laughed. "I hadn't even wanted to celebrate... We met, we saw each other, went to the pier... Then the warehouse..."

"Warehouse?" She asked.

"Yah, it was nice... We had a picnic... Then at the pizzeria... I got shot... Some sort of grappling hook, I later found out." His face fell. "I was kidnapped by S-Slade..." Even the name made him tremble slightly, sucking in a breath he went on. "He- I woke up strapped to a table... He tortured me. Starved me, tried to crush me... until one day I was allowed to shower... I tried to escape, but h-he c-caught me, he- he-" He couldn't continue, it was too much, unable to relive the pure horror of the start of it all.

"Do you want to stop? We can continue tomorrow, or when ever your ready." No words, just a soft nod on the others part, he'd try again tomorrow, he just couldn't handle it all in one instant. "Okay... Could we try one thing before I take my leave?" He nodded, he wouldn't protest. "One moment please..." She stood walking from the room.

* * *

"I'm going to prescribe some medicine... Cymbalta I think..." The doctor said, flipping through some pages, she handed a few papers over to the Titans and a signed note.

"Are you done? Did he talk?" Cyborg asked in a tone heavy with exhaustion, accepting the pages.

"Yes, just one more thing before we end today's session." She prepared to walk back to the boy.

* * *

"Robin...?" He lifted his head at the sudden noise. "Okay... I'm going to bring Slade in-"

"No! I- I don't want him near me!" He pushed his heels into the mattress, hitting the back board.

"Robin... This is to help you... He won't do anything, I'll be right here..."

"That- that hasn't st-stopped him before..." Tears gathered in the edges of eyes, still backing despite being unable to go any farther, the one he feared most stepping through the door. His breath hitched before quickening, chest rising and falling at an erratic pace, back pressed to the wall, feeling both fear and anxiety pound his heart, beating faster than the drums in a marching band, able to feel it slamming into his chest bone.

"Robin...? Robin!" Yelling certainly didn't help his current situation, hands pressing against his chest, trying to stop the attack, Slade watching from a distance, fighting the urge to run to his aid, knowing that would only make it worse. Somehow his breath managed to go faster still, doubling over as pain radiated from his core, he was going to die, he knew he would, could feel his body fight to stay alive. "Do you know C.P.R.?!" The yelling was directed at the man.

"You can't use C.P.R. on someone who is continuous. It's dangerous." He stated plainly. "But you should know how to treat a panic attack victim."

"Yes, yes... But I think it would help if he could pin you to a happy memory opposed to the past incidents."

"Yes, but me being the reason for his fear, that could have negative eff-" He was interrupt by the Titan's words.

"I' m gonna die..." He wasn't completely opposed to the idea, but Slade cursed as he soon began a chant with his eyes shutting tightly. "Hurts..." His grip tightened over his heart.

"Lie on your back." Slade was at his side, directing him to a lying position, hands still at chest, mouth opened as quick pants left him. "Shh, try to calm down."

"...Dizzy..." He cried. "I'm gonna pass out..."

"Shh, calm down, Robin, it's me, Joseph, calm down." He didn't hear at first. "Boy, it's Joseph... Please calm down..." He seemed to hear him, the titan relaxing somewhat, though breath still heavy. "It's going to be alright, boy, just breath, tell your body to stop." His voice laced the panicked boy's ears, uneven inhales released, momentarily looking around with fear ridden orbs, shutting them, gripping tighter at his chest, head leaning back in a strangled scream, his breathing grew more steady as time ticked by. "Yes... Yes, deep breaths, good, good." He was coaxed to normalcy, the attack having seemed to take an eternity, though it had only been a few minutes.

* * *

He lay limp, breath steadying, eyes remaining shut for a bit, Slade trying to leave, being stopped.

"I need him to see you when he opens his eyes." The boy heard the woman's words, even through his pulsing head, slowly cracking his lids opened, looking up with damp eyes, seeing the man's face, starting to sob wildly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know..." He cried fully, bringing his hands from chest to eyes, wiping away the evidence of his break down. "It-it's not your f- fault!" He stuttered. "It's m- mine!" The mercenary was slightly taken aback, though he soon registered the words, striking a hand across the side of the titans face, making him fall into disbelief.

"Don't you dare say things like that! It is not your fault! It was my fault!"

"But... You weren't you..." He choked back the sobs. "If I had fought harder..."

"That may be so, but it was still me! That part of me, and there was no way for you to fight when in such a situation!" He looked down with an angry gaze, before it fell, the man running a hand through his hair, sighing.

Robin looked up, still crying, he didn't believe him, he still felt it was his own fault, his fault for not training harder to prevent the event, his fault for being caught, his fault for running. He knew he looked like a child in his weeps but he didn't care, and couldn't contain them even if he wanted to.

"Robin-" The boy attacked his shirt, grabbing hold with a vice grip, leaning his head against the other's chest. He knew who he was, but again didn't care, he just needed someone to cling to, it didn't matter who, though as his scent intruded his senses, he inhaled sharply,a scream leaving him.

"Oh!" The mercenary pulled away, prying the thin pale hands away, not hesitating before leaving the sobbing hero behind, worse now as he curled in on himself.

* * *

He returned not two minutes later, pace quickened as he held a vile, the other silent with pain racking his malnourished form.

"Drink this, boy." The boy winced weakly as it met his lips. "It will stop the pain." He immediately parted his lips, though struggled to swallow with his constricted throat, somehow managing. It took a few seconds before the liquid hit his stomach, which growled before settling, the pain ceasing almost immediately after, the bird panting. It may not have been long, but it still took quite a toll on his fragile form.

"...Th-thank you-" He went limp.

"Robin!" The therapist cried, having been watching the scene play out, taking notes.

"Don't worry. It's just a side effect. He'll wake up in a few hours." Slade stood. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll recover in time, but never fully I fear..." She sighed. The man showing signs of regret from them, walking through the room, towards the door. "Don't leave, and if you do, return before he wakes, we need to make sure what he's accomplished, which is a lot compared to others, doesn't revert back. We can't give him the opportunity. I'll be back in two hours." Slade nodded, walking back towards the living quarters, ignoring the Titans as he sat on the couch.

* * *

_**I apologize for the time span separating these two chapters! The finished file got lost the first time, so I had to restart...**_

_**And thanks to Aguna for the amazing idea of putting Robin on some meds!**_

_**xD**_

_**Anyways, If you're not to peeved about this, feed me?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	26. Monopoly

_**Well, I think I got this up on time? IDK...**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy the story!**_

_**Warnings - none. :)**_

_**Disclaimer - I'm simply not cool enough to own this show...**_

_**Chapter Twenty-six - Monopoly**_

* * *

"Okay so he'll be put on Cymbalta, 40 Mg per day, 20 twice per day. Be sure he doesn't miss a dose, if he does just have him take it when remembered, or if close to his next dosage, just skip it. It is imperative he does not overdose, and if he does call poison control." She gave him a post-it with a number. "I want him to see Slade when he wakes up. He can't lose what he's accomplished, don't give him time to think it over, or he might go back to his panicked state." She collected her things as she spoke.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check in." She entered the elevator, receiving a nod from the oldest Titan.

All was quiet in Titans Tower, Slade sitting quietly with a plain expression, when in reality he was concerned for the one in the other room. The team all stared at him, some more terrified than other, Star being the one to speak, seeming slightly confused.

"Are you the Joseph, or the Slade?" He chuckled lightly under his breath.

"I'm both." The tiniest glint of amusement, shifting to sadness filled his eye, but was quickly dismissed, returning to his usual objective demeanor. No one else spoke, watching the screen, watching their friend lie sleeping in an awkward position, seeming at peace for the first time in a long time.

He woke, groaning slightly, turning, stretching over the bed, a yawn racking his form as, running a hand through his bed head, seeming to have forgotten everything from the past few months, though that didn't last, his features growing depressingly sad in an instant.

"Go." The cybernetic teen said, remembering the doctors orders, the man already moving towards his room.

* * *

A light knocking made the boy look up.

"May I come in?" The boy nearly choked.

"No." He said in a light whisper, trying to control his emotions.

"Please?" He tried, he didn't want to break in, it seeming he wouldn't have to as the door clicked, opening, if only just.

"Why should I?" His voice held minimum emotion, features copying, looking like a goth who hadn't had the time to get dressed, even the colors of his costume seeming to fade with his mood.

The air was thick, Slade silent, there was no reason for the leader to let him in, nothing he could think of gave him aliable excuse, though the boy knew there wasn't a reason, door opening a bit more, Robin stepping to the side, motioning the man in.

"Don't touch me and you can come in..." The boy stated, not wanting the man anywhere near him, but knowing this could help him recover quicker, the thought not helping his shaking.

The man walked past him, making him tense, shutting his eyes tight, terror racking his everything as the beast entered his quarters, though he soon passed, the door sliding shut. "W- what do you want...?"

"To talk."

"Fine... Talk..." He stood in the corner, as far away from the man as physically possible.

"I want to apologize-"

"Already heard this speech..." He interrupted in a weak whisper.

"Robin, I wasn't myself when I did those things to you."

"But it was you."

"Yes, but-"

"No matter how you look at it, Slade, you where the one who kidnapped me, the one who tortured me, and the one who r- raped m- me..." His voice trailed off, looking down at his feet with a sorrowful look.

"Robin..." He was suddenly in front of the Titan, lifting his head, silent tears littering his cheeks, looking down, shake worsening, bringing a gentle finger to wipe them away, the bird terrified, at least that's the conclusion he'd come to. A small trembling hand moved to touch the man's, wide-eyed, before he blinked his lids shut again, knees buckling under him, falling against the mercenary, who caught him, them standing in the corner, one crying into the other's chest, quaking as emotions invaded him.

"I- I- ev-everything was so p- perfect before- before you ruined it!" Small hands lightly hit Slade's shoulder, him making no attempt at stopping the assault, simply holding the bird's middle tighter.

"I know..."

"Why does this always happen?! Right when I th- think everything is going to be alright, that I'll be able to be happy! Someone always has to ruin e-everything!" He pushed away from the man, stumbling back, towards the bed, running a hand through his hair with a groan. "I just want everyone to leave me alone..." He looked out the window, a light sob leaving his lips, everything outside seeming so bright and cheery, though it didn't help with his inner turmoil, only making it worse in a way.

He looked back when he didn't get an answer, the man doing nothing, simply staring, single grey blue orb showing concern, sadness even, hating to see the fearless hero in such a state because of him.

"Say something!" The silence made the Titan nervous.

"What is there to say? I made a mistake, and I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you!" He looked away as the words left his lips. "That's the problem... I don't hate you, but I s-should..." He choked back a cry, the man walking towards him, touching his shoulder.

"Robin-"

"Don't touch me!" He struck the side of his face with a fist. "Your being gentle! Your not supposed to be gentle!" The other sighed, wiping away a bit of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Robin-"

"Your supposed to beat me! That's how it is! That's how it's always been! You beat me beyond repair! Your supposed to hate me!" He kicked the villain in the leg.

"But I don't hate you... I've never hated you."

"Liar!" He tried to hit his chest again, when his hand was caught, the grip soft, though he couldn't escape, at least not in his current state.

"Robin, listen, I do not hate you, I have never hated you, I just wanted you to be my apprentice, to be with me, but I knew if I didn't force you, you would have never came of your own free will."

"How do you know..."

"Would you have?" Silence. "I thought not."

Robin stood, looking towards the ground, rummaging through his belt, pulling a bird-R-rang from the front pouch, taking no time to aim, throwing the weapon, hitting the camera, which broke, leaving them without an audience.

"Man, that was new!" Cyborg whined.

"I'm sure he'll buy you a new one." Rae said, knowing they needed a minute alone.

"What do we do now? What if Slade tries something?"

"He won't, he feels remorse for what happened, he wants to fix things." She crossed her legs, starting her mantra, concentrating on monitoring Robin's feelings, just in case.

"I might have..." He said, knowing they weren't being spied on now. "I would have stayed of my own free will if you'd been able to make me happy… Genuinely happy… but you made my life a living Hell." A pause filled the air, if only for a moment.

"I didn't know… I always assumed you hated me, and I'd have to force you to be my apprentice." He spoke evenly despite himself, standing in silence for the longest amount of time, the break in conversation a painful gnawing to the teen, though it was soon broken when the man spoke again. "Come with me then."

"What…?" The bird asked in disbelief.

"Come with me. I can make you happy, Robin, I know I can make you happy." The boy seemed slightly taken aback, though quickly recovered.  
"I can't… You know I can't, Slade…"

"Why? You said you would have stayed if I could have made you happy."

"I just... can't… They all did so much trying to get me back, what kind of monster would I be if I abandoned them now…" The mercenary sighed, he knew he couldn't, but still thought he'd at least try.

"Can't we just go back to the way we where before…?" The boy asked, rubbing his arm with the opposite hand.

"Back to fighting?"

"…No… Back to before... when I had Joseph…" Slade looked over with a look of surprise playing his lips.

"After everything I've done?"

"Back then." He clarified. "All I've ever wanted is to be happy, and for some reason I never am. I get depressed for no reason, then I have to leave, search for that joy I know is somewhere, I think I've felt it when I was little, and each new place starts off happy, but it fades, so I don't think it's real happiness, it was different with Joseph. I was so happy, but all good things must come to an end..."

"I'm not exactly Joseph, but Joseph is me." The man replied. "We can try, when you're ready."

"Not yet. You still did so much Slade, I just don't know when I'll be r- ready..." His voice shook slightly, tearing up, looking away, no farther words uttered, Robin looking towards the ground. "Please don't tell them..." Slade nodded, heading back towards the living quarters when he realized the conversation was over, that the boy needed to be left alone, the feeling in the air saying he was near to breaking down with emotions, having been holding them back.

* * *

"What happened, man?!" He was immediate questioned, Star flying towards him.

"What did you d to friend Robin!" Green eyes threatened him, as her hands intertwined his top.

"We simply talked." Where others would shrink, he didn't flinch in the slightest, not finding her a threat.

"About what?" Cyborg set his arm between them, pushing a seething Starfire back.

"He told me not to say." He said simply, walking in the opposite direction. "I'm leaving." He said, before leaving the tower, no one having the courage, not even Star, to stop him, still terrified of him despite.

He sat at the back of his bed, motionless other than the few sobs that racked his body from time to time, trying with all his power to avoid another panic attack, feeling anxiety targeting his heart.

"Stop... Stop... Stop..." He said quietly aloud, but screamed in his mind, knowing he needed to stop it before it seeped to the surface, steadying his breathing, lying back, head leveled as he focused on remaining calm, the shock of having the man so close, being embraced by his nightmare, beginning to sink in.

* * *

The soft knock on his door made his breathing pick up a bit, before a soft tone calmed them again.

"Dude... Are you okay?" Beast Boy spoke, the door soon opening, immediately allowed in.

"Hey, bea." He said, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever, Beast Boy being like his little brother.

"Hey, dude." The changeling smiled wide, just happy he'd been allowed to enter, the fact that Robin was smiling being a bonus. "So, you okay, Rob?" He turned slightly more serious, though not by much.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." He assured. Of course that was a lie, he'd never be okay again, he just didn't want to worry him, Bea was to young to be worried with such a thing. Hell, he himself was to young to be involved in any of this!

"Dude, have you been crying...?" His ears slunk back.

"What- oh no, no, it's fine, don't worry about it, Beast Boy." A hand swiped over his eyes to clean himself up, sniffling, before managing a smile to his friend, it not seeming as assuring as before.

The youngest Titan morphed to a green puff of fur, meowing as he rubbed against his friends legs, lying at his feet, trying to comfort the other, hearing a short laugh. The kitten ran, jumping to the bed, wagging his tail, waiting for the boy to join him, knowing he needed a distraction.

He morphed back to his human form, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wanna play a game, Rob?" His ears had returned to their happier state.

"Depends. What game?"

"Life?" The leader nodded, knowing he needed someone to comfort him, following Robin as he was lead to the kitchen, needing a table, and the game was in the closet.

* * *

He'd left his room. walking into the main room, everyone stilling, surprised, watching him walk behind the couch, pulled by the youngest. They'd known that if anyone could get him out, it was Beast Boy, and it seemed it had been a success.

"Anyone else wanna play Life?" In the end they all sat at the table, even Raven, being a black car, painted black by Beast Boy, just for her, white showing where the paint had chipped.

The game started out simple enough, each car holding one peg, some blue, some pink, Cyborg spinning, going oldest first.

When it came time for Robin to gain a mate, he put a pink peg next to the blue, while in reality he wanted a blue, knowing he couldn't, or feeling he couldn't more like, he wasn't gay, so he should have a wife, at least, that's what he'd thought before his eighteenth birthday, now that the line had been blurred so drastically, he wasn't sure. As the peg stabbed in the cars hood, his friends noted his sorrowful expression, though he quickly hide it, looking at Star, who was next.

The game went on regularly, Bea nearly crying as he started stacking his children, having ran out of room in his car, everyone having a great time, even Robin it seemed, which made them all happy.

"Robin, how longs it been since you've eaten?" Cyborg had suddenly realized while cleaning up the game. He was metwith a growl, which made the boy wince. "Man! You gotta eat something!" He abandoned his task, rushing to the kitchen.

He groaned, avoiding the sludge that escaped the fridge. "...No food... Order in?" He assumed the Titan didn't want to go out, though just in case he added. "Or we could go out if your up for it, man?" Robin shrugged, meaning he didn't care, all smiling as they prepared to leave.

* * *

_**That Life **__**thing**__** is important, those of you thinking, 'Well that was an **__**unnecessary**__** amount of information.' it will make sense later you elegant swan you!**_

_**Feed the nummy with the yummy? (omfg I **__**apologize**__**...)**_

_**F**__**eedback please?**_

_**...**_


	27. Indian food

_**So long it took to get this up! In my defense some stuff happened last week, but I'll spare you the details and just go on to the story.**_

_**xD**_

_**(When you see lines in the bathroom part, it's views inside his thoughts.)**_

**_Cx_**

_**Warnings - sexual themes.**_

_**Disclaimer - If I owned it wouldn't be for children...**_

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-seven - Indian food**_

* * *

He winced as the sun bathed his eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity, luckily it was warm as it pricked his skin, as though welcoming him back.

Robin sat in the back of the T-car, watching the city speed by as he looked out the window, leaning his head against the glass, exhausted, events of the day having taken there tole, struggling to keep his eyes opened, leaning forward slightly before his body jolted to keep him awake, trying to tune into the conversation between his friends, hearing Cy's voice first.

"What do you guys wanna' eat?" They would usually go for pizza, but for obvious reasons, no one was stupid enough to suggest such a thing.

"How about the Italian?"

"No! Let's go to the salad bar!" Bea said after Starfire, bouncing slightly.

"What about you, Robin? It's your first time out in a while, where yeah wanna go." All eyes where now on him, though all he did was shrug.

"Anywhere you guys want is fine." He forced his voice to remain steady, swallowing back a yawn, eyes watering as he blinked.

* * *

He woke to someone shaking his arm, telling him they'd arrived, waking to see a Indian restaurant, showing they'd compromised, them all liking either tacos or burritos, so it worked out in the end.

After ordering, they sat at a table indoors, as far away from any windows as possible, thinking it would be best with Robin's last encounter outside, though despite said boy wanting to be near a window, he said nothing, wanting to watch the outside world, which still went on, giving him hope that all this would pass. Despite he didn't object, sitting opposite the window so he could still look through it, if only just, Cyborg and Raven sitting in his line of vision.

They dug in, it seeming like before any of this had ever happened, chatting, teasing one another, mostly Cy to Bea about his veggie burrito, but nothing they weren't used to, everyone acting normally for the first time in a long time.

The waiter approached, holding a glass of clear liquid with a horde of bubbles rising from the bottom.

"Here you are sir." He placed it next to the bird who paled, somehow managing the next phrase as though in pre-written script. "I- I didn't order this."

"It's from that gentleman over there." He almost feared looking, wouldn't have if it weren't for curiosity, shaking slightly as he did. A ginger with dots littering his cheeks waved, noting his relief from the opposite side of the room. He sent back a weak saddened smile.

"Dude...?"

"Oh..." He touched his cheek. "I'll be right back." He rose, making his way to the bathroom, cursing to himself for his weakness, as he pushed through the door.

* * *

He gripped the edge of the sink, quick to wipe away the tears, turning the faucet to splash cool water on his face.

"Get it together..." A hand ran through his matted locks, huffing. "Are you so pathetic you can't control you emotions...!?" A pause. "You are..." The door slammed shut, the ginger walking through. '_Did he see?_' He thought, pretending he hadn't noticed him, pretending to dry his hands, trying to leave, though path blocked, by none other than the boy with the bright red locks.

"Are you okay, kid?" His brain immediately made the connection.

"X?!"

"Dang... Whatever, are you okay?" He repeated, a goofy smirk playing his lips.

"Fine... Just overworked..." He managed a smile of his own.

"No I've seen you overworked, kid, this isn't overworked, you don't just start crying for no reason. Unless your suddenly a girl from a bad 1970s high school film."

"Shut up, red..." He attempted to push past the ginger, who had a false look of betrayal etched into his face.

A hand blocked his path before he reached the door, him freezing, shuddering, more tears escaping the mask, rolling down his chin.

* * *

"Stop right there, my little bird." Slade said, Robin trying to duck under his arm, only being caught by an arm, slammed back into the wall with a sickening bang. "Aww, what's wrong, pet?" His arms where shaking gracelessly in front of him, gritting his teeth, biting back an acute cry rising in the back of his throat.

* * *

His eyes where wide, like a statue, he stood so still, Red panicking, placing a hand to the side of his terror bound features.

"Kid?!" he tapped his cheek, trying to lure him back to reality, unable, the boy doing nothing, a ragged breath managing to rack his form every few seconds. Sinking to his knees, a hearty sob left him, unable, even as Robin, to restrain them, gripping his raven locks in a tight grip, shaking as his upper half doubled over, avoiding the floor by Red catching him. "dang it! Robin!" Something bad, he knew, really bad must have lead to this. "What do I do...!?" He muttered to himself, when it hit him. "I'll be right back!" He bolted from the room, running around the corner, nearly bumping into Cyborg. One look told the Titan all he needed to know, them running to the boy's aid, the scene having escalated since the ginger had left. His body was tensed, hands covering his head, gasping, crying as he curled into himself.

"What did you do, man?!"

"I- I didn't do anything! He just started freaking out!" He was in a frenzy, no matter how much he'd seen in his life, this was a new level of unexplained terror.

"Before he started 'freaking out' what happened?!"

"He was crying when I came in! He said he was just overworked, and I told him that wasn't it! He started to leave, so I blocked him! Then he freaking froze!"

"Oh, man..." He uttered under his breath, kneeling next to his leader. "Robin?! Robin! Focus, man! Your not with him! Your safe!"

"No, no, no..." He shook, the older Titan nearing tears as he watched his once fearless leader huddled on the ground, unable to control himself due to the abuse inflicted by that bastard.

"Get a towel and soak it in cold water." He told the boy with a serious look engraved deep in his face, making Red even more quick to follow the order, stumbling to the sink, nearly tripping on the way. "Robin snap out of it!" His state only seemed to worsen as the paper touched his arm, Cy trying to snap him out of whatever delusion he was experiencing, only causing his mind to snap to a far worse form of torture.

* * *

He woke in a freezing room, feeling wind catching his pink flesh by the many fans placed around him. He tried to move, not surprised when he discovered he was restrained, shivering as it seemed he'd been stuck in some sort of freezer, the air forced in his face as he still tried to escape.

"Good morning, little bird." He wanted to scream, the voice striking the center of his fear, lower lip trembling.

"Wh-what do you w-want you sick b-bastard... L-let me d-down..." He managed, through shaking.

"Don't you remember, my pet, you defied me by disobeying a direct order."

"...The cat..." He breathed.

"If you would have done as I'd said, this could have been avoided."

"I refuse to kill another living creature..." A chuckle, the same chuckle that made a spike of terror hit his chest.

"As for your punishment..."

The rod was of ice, legs sustained by chains, filling the last warm place on his person, him not even trying to hold back tears, it was far to late for that.

* * *

His hands had shifted to his stomach, forehead resting on another paper towel, shivering, half yells, half sobs, echoing through the room.

"Damn it... Wait with him." He left the room, soon returning with Beast Boy, it had worked before.

"Dude!" The youngest looked to the boy.

"Try to calm him down, man." Bea nodded, shifting to a kitten, meowing, nuzzling into the boys shoulder, hissing, jumping on his back when he stepped in something wet.

* * *

"Kill it, Robin." Slade waved the hissing creature in the bird's face.

"I won't! I refuse!"

"Do it or you will be punished, pet." He said in a low grumble. Not another word from the bird, turning his head in defiance, he simply couldn't do that, he was an animal lover.

* * *

He meowed, clawing into his shoulders, nearly falling as he jolted, though managing to hold on, claws catching his shirt, holding on as though his life depended on it, releasing a sharp meow as he tried to run away, Beast Boy turning back to his human form, wrapping his arms around the other, the sudden shift in weight causing his leader to trip, falling, banging his head on the wall, tiling waking him from his trance, hands moving to cup his head, gritting his teeth."Dude! Are you okay?!"

"Oh, man! Your bleeding!" Cyborg tried to help him, taking a step his way.

"No... I'm fine..." He somehow, through his blurred vision, managed to stand, wiping a hand over his eyes, frowning as he felt the pit of black tar, depression, rising, hanging from a branch that was near it's breaking point, the changeling lifting from his middle. He went to the sink, pulling a towel from the dispenser, holding it over his wound, tar rising as he saw his state.

Star startled as the boy walked from the restroom, gasping at the sight of the bloodied tissue.

"Fried Robin! Are you the alright?!" She tried to fly to his aid, but was stopped as he rose a hand. No words where exchanged as he left the restaurant, using his grappling hook to quickly get out of the public's eye.

* * *

He'd expected his friends to tail him, glad they hadn't, knowing he didn't deserve their friendship in the first place, having been shown time and time again that he hadn't earned the right to either friends, or family. His life was an on-slate of constant disappointment, not to mention the pain, both physically and mentally seeming to fight for who could kill him first.

He decided to lock himself in his room, ashamed and hating himself for what had happened in the restaurant, knowing he'd never be able to fight Red-X again, beating himself up over it. He sat in his room, going to the bathroom at one point or another, but mainly sticking to his bed, curled up under the covers, thinking over the memories, just wanting it all to end.

He could hear the feet before Cyborg even knocked on his door, hands clawing slightly into his sides wishing for nothing more than to be left alone.

"Rob?"

"Go away..." He said in a hushed tone, pulling the sheets over his head.

"But, Robin-"

"Please..." He whispered, shaking, silent tears trickling down his cheeks, absorbing into his mattress, knuckles white as he held tighter, bathed in self pity.

"If you want to talk, we'll be right outside." The older boy said before walking away, along with the others.

* * *

He remained still, hiding, until he felt a gust of wind wiz past him, the opened window made his heart stop, and the small box made him jump, though not towards it. Mysterious packages never ended well for him, especially ones with the embroidered 'S' on the seal. He preceded with cation after maybe half an hour of being frozen, not even thinking to call his team, eyes shut tight as he reached to grab it, breathing ragged, fingers reluctant as he touched the bland paper, bringing it to his ear, checking for ticks. There where none. He slowly bent the wrapping over, opening the package.

"B-blue..." He held a blue candle in his hand, shaped like a rose, a word carved in the underside. 'Relax' Robin found himself smiling, despite himself, at the thought, wiping away the tears, it may only be one word, but it meant a lot.

He pulled out a book of matches, striking one on the side of the box, lighting the candle, smiling to himself.

'_bing_'

He looked up, seeing a flashing envelope on his computer.

* * *

_**Ohhh! What could it beee~ xD It might kill Robin, or it could be another sweet, kind gesture from Slade? Who knows!**_

_**I snuck a bit of Red in there. **__**F**__**ound it **__**necessary**__**. I don't think we'll see him again though.**_

'_**shrug'**_

_**Just so you know, I almost killed Robin in a car accident. 'Almost'**_

_**Okay, that**__**'s enough of my dumb little thing, so... Feed me?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	28. Links

_**Oh, this ones a doozy! Up, down, left, right, trying to type out at least two thousand words before editing... Blah blah blah... And here we go!**_

_**Warnings - Possible charcter death, Trigger warnings(may-haps that should go on all the chapters after After Shock ai**__**'?)**_

_**xD**_

_**Oh! and I'd like to say hi to our new reader **_**_EvilAngelofHeavenandHell and Hi to Aguna 'cause she's awesome!_**

**_x3_**

_**Disclaimer - me no own.**_

_**Chapter twenty eight - Links**_

* * *

The branch snapped, tar bubbling as he sunk, stumbling back, away from the screen, tripping, falling, hitting his elbow on the edge of the mattress, breath hyperactive as he stared, wide-eyed, at the site.

The email had been from one of the many news sites he got notices from, containing a single link, which he clicked. It was such an innocent action, though it lead him to the worst possible place. A page appeared on the screen, a page of him, sitting in the midst of the screen, fingering himself. Adding to the intense distress were several links littering the right edge, the title '_BoyWonderXXX' _carved at the top in red_. _Despite his anguish, he needed to know what the links lead to, crawling, eyes shut to avoid looking, trembling as he pulled a chair out so he could brace himself, biting his lower lip to restrain the sobs, at least until he clicked the link.

The title of the first '_Red Waterfall' _leading to a video, which, after taking it's time loading, showed Robin running, shirtless, turning a corner with frustration clear, expression turning slightly panicked as heavy footsteps neared though his expression turned back to frustrated as he continued his run, Slade soon rounding the corner, not taking any longer to catch him.

He was quick to click away, the next titled '_Pleasant Tingles', _taken from the towers cameras, immediately clicking away. The next titled '_Attack_', then a line of videos, things he didn't remember; '_tamed', 'pet', _and lastly_ 'Master'. _

The last three killed him, him being willing, begging for it, moaning, pleading, drooling as the man rammed into his plump end, riding the intruder at one point, screaming his name in pure ecstasy. His hand moved to covered his mouth, cheeks wet, barely able to stand as he backed away, knocking over a stack of papers, video showing him initiating Slade, giving his consent. Robin slammed his hand over the pad by the door, making it slide to the side. His back hit the wall as he stammered out, sliding to a sitting position, covering his head with hands, voices screaming from the past.

He sat for a moment thinking, if it could be called that, the depression consuming him making it hard to have a valid thought. Robin's mind worked out a solution to the issues facing him. He could hardly breath through his cries, biting his lower lips to somewhat silence them, suddenly realizing the only solution he could fathom in his frantic state, a horrid solution to a horrible problem, though the only one that would work to solve it, at least he thought so.

His head lifted slowly turning, looking to the stairs. He rose on the legs that hadn't worked moments before, seeming on idle, them moved on their own, climbing to the roof, mind racing to stop him, but he didn't listen, or maybe it was that he just couldn't hear. The lanky body grew numb as he climbed the steps, one after another, fogged depression consumed him, all thoughts lost as he soon reached a metal door at the top, fingers meeting the cold surface, void of any notable texture, stilling for but a second.

* * *

It banged as it swung to the side, Robin continuing on, towards the drop, meeting the edge, feet stopping, realization finding him in a single moment of clarity.

He stared down, breath quickening, blinking, tears streaking along his cheeks, frozen in fear as thoughts of what he'd seen on his computer, and what he was about to do flew through his head.

He licked chapped lips, biting his bottom lip, looking down on the jagged rocks, waves crashing, hitting the shore line, the sea licking its lips greedily as he stared, for the first time willing to comply to its offer.  
A low voice met his ears, causing him to panic, the first face to come to mind terrifying him.

* * *

"Robin! Don't!" He jumped, wishing he had wings to reconsider, but knowing the pain wouldn't stop until he stopped it, being pulled to the ground, everything in slow motion, a tiny voice inside him wishing Raven would stop him, through he was moving to fast. Soon, soon it would stop, the emotional damnation placed in the depths of his heart, not just now, but throughout the entirety of his life, a thorn causing him to feel a dark presence worse than that he'd felt when he'd watched his parents fall to their deaths. He saw slight memories flash by, though he was never happy in them, now that he thought about it, he'd never been happy, the fact he'd made it this far was a shock. He'd always been depressed, but it had never been to such an extent as it was now, feeling it choke him, knowing it had won, knowing it relished in its victory as he was soon to reach his end.

It was nearly over, he could finally sleep, thinking that maybe an eternal sleep would solve his ever-growing exhaustion, plummeting closer to his final destination.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to know when it was coming, falling feet first towards the jagged rocks below.

* * *

"Gah!" A surprised noise left his lips, being caught in a firm grip, causing the other to fall back, Robin afraid to open his shut lids, suddenly hearing a voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He looked over, already knowing who it was before he'd spoke, crying farther. "What where you thinking?!" Slade looked down with a narrow gaze, scolding the boy, expecting a response.

"...You- y-you r-rec-corded I-it..." He whispered in a trembling tone. The man fell silent. "Why- why did you put it online...?" He was in a bit of a shocked state.

"I... I was hoping you wouldn't find out..."

"So it was you..."

"No. I emailed them out to a few of my associates back when I'd kidnapped you... It must have been one of them."

"Slade, I- I can't g-go on knowing that's on the internet!" His voice raised. "How- how would I live with everyonethinking- no, knowing how disgusting I am?!" His eyes widened. "Bruce..." He whispered, already shaking with an emotional tsunami.

"Robin, you are not discust-"

"Lies!" He struggled, noticing he was still in the man's arms. "Everything is a lie! I am disgusting, Slade... ! The world would be better off without me! So just let me die! Please..." The last word was flooded in a frantic wail.

"No." The man said simply. "You do not have a say in the matter, boy, you are not allowed to kill yourself." He sounded angry, the boy trembling, making him hate himself more than he already had, making the man sigh, starting to walk with Robin still in his arms.

"Wh-where are we going...?" He bird couldn't help but ask.

"Your going home."

"Oh..." He sounded disappointed.

"What? You don't want to return to your friends?"

"No... It's just- I don't want them to see me like this... I just-" He was hushed.

"I understand, but if your going out you should tell them before you do, they probably think you've died at this point." Robin nodded. Slade let him down, watching him walk to the front door, sniffling, trying to regain his composure before entering.

* * *

"What the hell! What's wrong with you, man?!" Cyborg.

"Dude!" Beast Boy.

"Friend, Robin, why did you try the flying?"Starfire. Raven nodded solemnly, already knowing why he'd done what he had, having been the first to investigate the small sounds, shutting off the computer, or now like breaking the screen, before she'd gotten the others.

"I'm going out..." He said, ignoring them as though he hadn't just jumped five stories with intent on ending his own life.

"What?!" Cyborg screamed, his leader wasn't well.

"I'll be back later... Maybe tomorrow..." His tone held little emotion.

"Man, maybe you should rest a little, you might be sick." His friend tried to convince, being ignored, the leader already headed down the elevator.

"What?!" Cyborg screamed after him, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, when he heard Raven's communicator buzz.

* * *

"Let's go." Robin said immediately after leaving the tower.

"So I'm going to?"

"Yes."

"If I'm to accompany you, you're to eat, boy." There was a slight silence, apart from the Titans stomach, which released its mighty cry, Robin blushing. "Good."

He was dragged to a somewhat fancy restaurant, somewhat, it had waiters, but they were not the dress to impress type, not to mention they where at a buffet.

"Eat to your hearts contempt." He was instructed as they braved the lines of food.

* * *

"Where is, Robin?" Batman was immediate when getting to his point.

"He went out?" Cy was still trying to figure past events.

"You need to keep him away from the internet."

"He already saw it..." Raven dead panned, everyone looking on in confusion.

"Did he try to-"

"Jump off the roof? Yes."

"And he's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Good." There was the slightest sign of relief in his tone. "So do you know his whereabouts?"

"No, he simply jumped off the roof, walked in the tower, and told us he was leaving."

"Can you track him?"

"We can, but he wouldn't approve of being monitored." Raven somehow remained calm when talking about her friend's attempted suicide, while even Bats seemed to hold the smallest hints of concern, though the window slowly cracked behind them.

"I think we should, since he's suicidal. His approval won't be necessary. If you send me his I.P. I can do it myself." He all but growled, as though scolding the Titans for their idiocy.

"I'm sorry, Batman, but that would be an invasion on our leader's privacy." She said steadily on her end, a thick atmosphere arising as there was a heavy silence between them.

* * *

"You ate too much." Slade said, standing outside the stale, listening to the bile escape the bird's throat.

"Oh really...?" He bit back in a way he would prior the months incidents.

"Yes."

"You're the one who kept giving me foo-" He was interrupted by acid forcing its way through his mouth.

"Yes, but I didn't force you to eat it."

"I think I got food poisoning..." He panted, readying himself for the next load, which pushed against his throat, but refused to leave.

"Possibly, raw fish isn't exactly the safest food to eat after so long without food."

"You gave me the sushi!"

"I've not the slightest idea what you're talking about, boy." He sent back, only receiving a dry heave as response.

"Please kill me..." He groaned into the toilet, echoing off the walls, Slade chuckling opposite.

* * *

_**It took an extra week on account that I was sick with a virus for a week, and felt as though I was dying, but hey, it's here now! (Plus I was watching D. Grayman, just found out their where most ep.) It always has less words when I transfer it to fan fiction... **_

_**xD**_

_**Feed the lazy pile of fuzz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_


	29. Beep Beep Beep

_**I'm sorry...**_

_**Warnings - Trigger warning, possible character death...**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't think I deserve to own them, so I'm saying I don't.**_

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-nine - Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

* * *

They walked from the bathroom, Robin having to lean against the other to stay standing, Slade happy to assist, amusement clear as they went to pay.

"Are you alright, sir?" The cashier asked the bird, who smiled weakly.

"Just a little bug..." His voice was frail, though positive, in reality having to force it, feeling awful, so awful in fact, that the person he was leaning against hadn't fully registered.

Slade paid the check, careful not to drop the boy, thanking the woman before helping him stumble outside.

"Slade..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel so good..." He gripped the bottom edge of his shirt, shaking.

"I know, let's just get you back home. I shouldn't have taken you out, but you insisted, and you're very thin Robin." He'd known that, I mean of course he'd known that, it showing each time he passed a reflective surface.

"I'll try again later..." He assured, though he really didn't want to, in actuality just wanting the other to stop talking, already having a headache.

"Okay, be sure-"

"Shh... Shh" Robin interrupted by a finger over his own lips. "quiet..." He said, gripping the side of his head. Slade understood, them walking in silence.

* * *

"Robin! Robin! Over here! Who is this?!"

"Is there romance?!" The reporters flooded their walk way right before they crossed the street, cameras flashing, The bird wincing before making his best attempt at collecting himself, ignoring his pulsing migraine, stepping away from his support beam.

"No, no... Just not feeling well... He's just a friend." Slade smirked, not expecting to be the Titan's 'friend', chuckling to himself at the phrase.

One reporter seemed deep in contemplation, when suddenly.

"Wait! I know him! He was in that video!" Robin's eyes shot opened. "Yeah! He's on BoyWonderXXX!"

"So those where real?!" Someone said, looking disgusted, Robin gulping, mouth to dry to speak, eyes aimed towards the ground. The mercenary tried to see if he was alright, when cameras blocked his path, most of the attention now on him.

"Robin! What happened over that time span shown in the videos?!" One reporter asked.

"Robin! Did you take part in them voluntarily?!" Another, though one thing remained the same, they where loud, ignoring his obviously troubled state, shaking muscles tensing. Slade tried to push through the crowd, but each time he moved forward one step, he was pushed back two.

"Was it staged?!" The bird balled his hands into fists, trying to hold it together. Now everyone would know how disgusting he was.

Slade growled, frustration clear as he grabbed one of the cameras, crushing it in a vice grip with one hand, everyone pausing, one look in his eye showing he was near to breaking a lot more than just a camera, them clearing a path, many no more than twigs.

"Are you alright, boy?" He ignored the still present parasites, all attention now on the non-responsive Titan. "Robin?" He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, the sight terrifying as the shake worsened, even a few cameramen creeping farther away from the pair. His breathing picked up, shallow and quick. They would all know.

His legs gave out, the man catching him.

"Come on, bo-"

"Don't touch me!" He exploded, all around flinching, Slade even dropping him, knees banging on the sidewalk. "All of you, just leave me alone!" His hands gripped the sides of his head. A click sounded from behind, a crunch following as the remnants of the device fell to the ground.

"Robin, I need to take you home-"

"No! I can't go home! They- they hate me!" Slade looked over with a stern expression.

"If they hated you, they would have hurt you, killed you even, but they didn't, boy."

"But- but-" He bit his lower lip, knowing the worst place to have a break down was in the street surrounded by the press.

"Let's go. You need to go home." He advanced on the Titan, allowed this time, lowering to a knee. "Are you okay to walk?" Robin nodded, no way in hell was he letting a picture like that end up in the paper, rising to his feet, Slade helping as he still didn't feel well at all.

"If I see any of those pictures anywhere, you will pay dearly." The man said, a few gulps heard 'round, though a few simply looked on intrigued.

* * *

"Holy- Robin!" Cyborg stopped himself mid curse, Robin limping in, tears staining his cheeks, shaking, and coughing, even wheezing as he leaned against Slade for support, which immediately raised several alarms.

"I didn't do anything." Slade read their minds, knowing what this looked like. "He's sick, it could be remnants of the drones virus. He couldn't keep down food so I was walking him home, then the press attacked him... They'd seen the website." Only Raven seemed to understand, the only one who knew.

"At least someone was there to get them away from him." Raven said. "How long will he be sick?"

"It depends on how much is left, could take anywhere from hours to weeks. He'll just feel ill for a bit, but it's nothing deadly." The one being talked about suddenly made a face, running away from the mercenary, running to the trash can in the kitchen opposed to the bathroom, knowing he wouldn't make it. Somehow his stomach manifested something for him to throw up, acid, stinging his throat as it ripped through him, knees trembling under him, only releasing a single load.

He stood on wobbling legs after that, swaying slightly, threatening to fall. He refused help when offered, saying he was fine, when it was obvious that was untrue.

"Go to bed." Slade said, Robin in too ill a state to put up a fight, simply walking towards his room, though only making it to the couch before falling to his stomach, immediately slipping into sleep with one arm above head and the other smooshed under stomach.

"Are you sure he's not dying?" Beast Boy asked, the state of his leader looking worse than the man had made it seem.

"Are you sure he's not dead now?" Raven watched the boy, though saw a deep breath run through him.

"He'll be fine." The mercenary said. "Oh, and none of that other medicine until he's better." He adjusted the cuff on his sleeve before deciding to take his leave, knowing he'd have to watch, if only to be sure they didn't do anything idiotic.

* * *

Slade came to the tower every day, claiming it was for scientific research, as he hadn't tested that virus on a human subject before, though the Titans knew better, him always staying from between a few minutes to a few hours, simply sitting in the medical wing. Robin was usually asleep when Slade arrived, so Slade simply sat, watching to make sure he didn't suddenly die in some way.

At first the Titans where weary of his presence, all of them going in with him at first, though thinning quickly, stopping completely after a few days, pinning that as paranoia, watching from a camera. Eventually they let them be, no longer seeing the man as much of a true threat, Raven being the main reason for that, reading his emotions, though they still checked in from time to time.

He got a bit better, the sight of Slade surprising him at first, though he remembered he'd been there the whole time, growing use to his presence, illness helping to cloud his fears. The first time he'd woken with awareness of his surroundings, Slade was sleeping to the side, seeming surprisingly calm and peaceful, a look he'd not seen on him before.

It took near a week and a half before the boy was well, able to eat properly at least, his team waiting a few extra day before he started taking his Cymbalta, watching him carefully, though Slade usually came by whenever he was free, relieving them of their duties, camera's always on in the background, just in case they noticed a change in Robin's behavior.

* * *

About a week after their leader started taking the prescribed medication, they had to check the cameras, him seeming much more irritated than usual, finding nothing, Slade simply watching him, talking to him, and he seemed to notice it to. After a while they started to notice other side effects of the drug, one including not being able to be anywhere near the mercenary for long periods of time, becoming extremely worried out of the blue. He started notably chugging down more water, sometimes having it soak him due to a yawn breaking through, trying to solve the issue of his dry mouth, but the weary state remaining a constant irritation. Next they noticed he seemed to do things that didn't make any sense, once walking into his room to see him rubbing peanut butter on a book. Along with being tired, he also seemed to grow more restless as the days passed, becoming fidgety, twitching at random times.

They called his therapist, who in turn told them not to worry, that the side effects should subside as time went on, and how it couldn't be more important at this time to watch the boy, make sure he didn't do anything rash, saying suicidal thoughts where possible with the drug. Cyborg listened intently, taking notes on how to farther care for the leader, biding her farewell, before hanging the phone back on the receiver.

They watched Robin more thoroughly from this point, Slade even waiting outside the bathroom door when he wasperforming his duties, someone else doing it when he wasn't there. They watched him eat, sleep, and talk on the phone, usually to Batman, hearing his voice growing weaker.

They upped the ante, afraid he was getting more depressed, someone always posted to keep an eye on him, to make sure he wasn't going to try to kill himself. The therapist, who came once every other day, unless called, noted the changes in his behavior as well, him never making it past the first assault, even seeming to go backwards, until one day he just stopped talking all at once, at least to her.

They started to wonder if it was even the drug causing this, until one day it all changed, they woke to screaming, Robin waking from a night terror, but seeing as this happened often since the incident they shrugged it off, though the events of the next few days made them slightly scared. He'd stumble and fall several times throughout the day, looking around for a moment before tightly shutting his eyes and burying his head in knees. A while after he became extremely anxious of all his friends, and Slade, seeming to avoid them at all costs, which really wasn't possible with his constant guard. Vomiting came with nausea, as it often did, them thinking he was sick again, at least all but one.

* * *

Slade spoke as he watched him huddle against the wall opposite.

"Did you stop taking your medication." It was less of a question and more of a statement, though when the boy simply pulled his body farther against the wall he knew. "Robin, you have to take your medication." The other nodded curtly. "Robin this isn't up for debate."

"No..." He said in a whisper.

"Robin, you can not stop taking a medically prescribed drug without permission from a doctor." Their was a moment where neither spoke, Robin pulling himself into a tighter ball.

"I want them to stop..."

"Who to stop?"

"Everyone... The Titan's, you... the voices..." The last line was mumbled.

"What voices?"

"I just want it all to stop." He dug his feet into the floor, curling his toes to scrape against the tile, tears sliding down his cheeks like lemon juice, stinging his eyes, holding a hand over his lips, looking to weak and defeated for the man's liking.

"I can get that to stop... But you have to take your medicine, Robin..." His tone lost a great deal of its authority, turning gentle as it laced the boy's small form.

"I-"

"Please..." The boy had no choice but to agree, the man only using that word in the most necessary of circumstances, he must have been concerned. "I won't tell your friends." He assured, before leaving the bird to take his medication alone.

* * *

They did stop, all but a few, the voices returning, causing him heartache. Slade told his therapist about the voices, thinking she could help Robin get rid of them, but despite working tirelessly, it seemed to no avail, the woman actually coming every day with a new method to try to help the boy. Slade's mood declined with each failed attempt at helping the bird, blaming himself, and only himself for his mental anguish, though in reality it was everything, everything throughout his life that had led to this outcome.

* * *

All they heard was a thud from behind, having seen the leader go to the kitchen to take his medicine, as he did every day, just a moment before, all immediately alert, Slade the first at his aid, moving the boy on his side, knowing if he was on his back, he'd likely choke on his tongue.

"Call poison control!" The man shouted, sitting with the spazzing form, a seizure attacking him, an opened bottle of medication spilled across the floor, Robin having forced half it down his throat. The Half robotic Titan called, nearly falling as he reached the number, quickly dialing, staring at his leader.

They sat in the waiting room, Robin getting his stomach pumped due to the mass amount of drugs. He wasn't in his uniform, so the press would keep distance. After the last time they didn't dare chance it.

They could hear the commotion from down the hall before it even arrived, two older men making their way down the hall, one much older than the other, turning into Robin's room, all standing apart from Slade.

"Sir you can't be in here right now."

"Doctor, this is my son."

"Despite I will still have to ask you to wait outside, at least until his condition has stabilized." Bruce was pulled from the room by Alfred.

His eyes immediately found the one he saw as responsible after leaving the confines of the room, running to the mercenary, and in blunt fury taking chance at getting a good punch in, hand being caught.

"Hello, Bruce." Slade said in a calm tone.

"Why are you here." The other growled, eyes narrowed, the tension felt from down the hall, the still standing Titans taking a few steps back, feeling both where dangerous.

"I've looked after him for the past few months."

"You let this bastard near him." His eyes turned, tone deep, to the teenagers, who shied, Raven the exception, speaking.

"He helped us watch him. He's been suffering from depression because of some of his new medication."

"I don't want you near him, it's your fault any of this happened."

"On the contrary, Bruce." Meridian walked into the conversation and up to Bruce. "We need to talk." She immediately pulled him to the side.

* * *

"It's not just what Slade did, Bruce."

"What do you mean?" Bruce was ready to permanently ruin someones appearance.

"Bruce, it's everything. First in the circus, his life was an allusion, he had family issues and home violence. Then the only two people he'd believed to love him died. That's when you should've gotten him therapy, Bruce. Then him being stuck in foster with those little monsters. When you adopted him it got no better, you ignored the poor boy. Then he became Robin, and fought the painful battle not meant for someone so young. You still ignored him to, unless to tell him he'd done something wrong. That boy had so much emotional scaring even before Slade did what he did. He's been suicidal for a long time, Bruce." The man was silent, blinking slowly, orbs shifting to the side with a disheartened sigh, running a hand through his raven locks.

"I know..." He wanted to cry, because he had known, having chose to ignore it, though remained strong, feeling a hand on his shoulder as he slouched.

* * *

The doctor came out.

"Done, go on in, but he seems to have slipped into a coma, at least for the time being." Eyes went wide, Star sobbing fully already, Beast Boy feeling tears grow more evident as well, silently falling down his cheeks, wiped away as they came by the palm of his hand, sniffling.

They all went in, even Slade, Bruce entering as he finished his conversation with the therapist.

The sight of his adoptive son so broken, with tubes running along his form, a heart monitor beeping at side, needles supplying water and nutrients to a malnourished body, and a mask to help him breath made him bite the insides of his cheeks to avoid the sob. How did it all go so wrong...

They all sat in the room, some in chairs, some on the floor. The currently sobbing changeling, who wore a ring like Cyborg to disguise his true form, huddled in the corner, legs pulled to his chest to hide his face. They had to physically neutralize both Star and Raven's powers with bracelets to avoid causing damage to the hospital. The depression of the room matched that of when Robin had come back to the tower after being taken the first time, though this time he'd caused this to happen to himself, making it all the worse. He really was done with this, the sick game of life he'd been forced to play through, he truly did refuse.

Star mumbled to herself from her place in her seat, tears pooling at her feet.

"...He will be the alright... He will do the b-bouncing back like he alway-ys does..." They heard, though her tone held little to be desired, making even Raven touch her cheek, a single drop making its way down the side of her face. Cyborg sat alongside the pair with stern eyes, a trickle escaping his own lids in silence, though you wouldn't notice if you didn't look.

Both Slade and Bruce blamed themselves for the boy's condition, both watching with unwavering gazes. The beep of the heart monitor, and ticking of the clock provided them with a sad melody, as though the last moments were constantly threatening them. All they could do was watch and listen, hoping their leader would pull through like he always did in the end, concentrating on his breathing, though they sometimes felt it was slowing.

* * *

_**...Sorry... Yah... Cliffhanger...**_

_**I shouldn't**__**'t listen to piano when I write...**_

_**(I actually got sick with strep throat when I wrote about Robin being ill...(Fun fact...))**_

_**You know what... Yo**_

_**u don**__**'t gotta send me feedback this time...**_

_**But if you still want to...**_

_**Feedback...?**_


	30. Unconscious

_**This took a little longer to compose, but it's quite difficult to make story where the main protagonist is unconscious... Plus my family's moving rooms, and I'm currently drawing a mural. *Shrug* (This is so short because I had to do a ton of research for this chapter, if I got something wrong, feel free to speak up.)**_

_**X3**_

_**Enjoy though!**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own.**_

_**Warnings - Sexual themes.**_

* * *

_**Chapter thirty - Unconscious**_

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was interrupted by the soft groan from the one connected, the mood only becoming more overcome by depression as the leader, once thought to be fearless, began to sob. No sound escaped as tears ran along his cheeks, which left slick reminders of their presence, showing that despite how much he'dseemed to overcome the past, it had been nothing more than a façade, and if his attempted suicide hadn't been enough proof, this was.

Bruce stood at his side, looking down to his ward, gulping back tears himself, using all his strength to stay calm and collected, a fist balled at his chin. It was clear he hadn't slept well, if at all, in a while, having been watching the declining health of his child from the opposite end of a screen, knowing he should have been there to help stabilize his mental health. His face clearly showed his thoughts, not having the energy to hide them, having a large impact on the rest of the room.

Slade sat behind him, staring from a chair, not feeling it was right for him to be anywhere near the boy, going over all the reasons he believed they where there, all involving him. Every so often a hand ran through his hair, thinking the absolute worst for the patient. While he knew he wouldn't die, there where still many other issues an overdoes onCymbalta could cause, ones with his liver and other organs to be more precise. Even the thought of permanent organ damage made him tense, knowing that if that happened, the bird would be in poor health, not just for a time, but forever, and he couldn't handle the fact that if that happened, he would be the cause.

* * *

He was trapped in his mind, forced to face the demons which had embedded themselves deep in his subconscious, constantly running from the obvious, though he would always be caught.

During a particularly terrifying dream cycle, he ran down the hallway, no other description suiting it better, it simply being 'the hallway', a long dank hall with bland walls and flooring, turning every so often, though in only one direction.

Already in tears he sprinted at full speed away from the reason for his mental anguish, soon being stopped. A vine, which seemed to appear from no where, caught his ankle, causing him to fall, slamming into concrete chin first, teeth banging together in pain. He was quick to pull at the plant, finding that by the time he'd freed his leg, another wrapped around the other. As he fumbled with the vegetation he could hear heavy footsteps, along with a dark chuckle peek through the darkness, getting louder.

He looked away for but a second, and that's all it took, the vines grabbing his hands binding them together, leaving him defenseless as the pounding rattled the room, vibrating in his ears.

Bang. He felt his panic rise, fighting against the greenery, unable to break free, feeling the growth tighten even, so much in fact, that his wrists popped and cracked, being crushed, sending stabbing pains down his arm, hitting his spine. He still struggled though, knowing what was coming, knowing what would happen, knowing the pain he would endure would be far worse than that of his wrists. In the haze of his terror bond state, he hardly noticed the leg he'd previously freed being ensnared once again.

Bang. He screamed in both pain and fear listening to the approaching nightmare, hoping someone would help him, feeling his shattered wrists pulled above his head at an unimaginable speed, crying out once more as pain shot through him. His legs pulled tight in the opposite direction as well, increasing the volume of his screams, so loud at this point, even his ears threatened to bleed. He now lay, forced, in a sprawled out position awaiting his fate, pain to great to pull for freedom.

Bang. He sobbed, a pitiful pile of defeated meat on the ground, turning his head to the side as to not see him coming, eyes shut tight. He tensed as much as able, shaking, a vine suddenly wrapped around his stomach, as though to stop even that, squeezing, though not as hard as the one before it, simply ensuring he wouldn't somehow escape. He tried not to cause the vines to move in any way, wishing they'd let him be, knowing they wouldn't, and even if they did, knowing his wrists would make it impossible for him to defend himself.

Bang. The feet ceased, knowing what that meant, refusing to open his eyes, even when he felt someone grip his shaft through his tights, making his cries worsen.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped faster, the viewers taking notice, as well as the doctor, who ran through the door.

"His Heart rates off the charts! He's going into Cardiac arrest! Start CPR!" The nurse did, pushing down, counting as she did, hoping his heart would slow to go pace with her hands. "I need the defibrillators!" A cart was rolled in, holding a white box with two defibrillators strapped to the sides. The doctor was immediate to act, grabbing the handles, placing the left paddle on his sternum and the right to his apex. "Monitor." A nurse turned a knob at the top corner of the device, before clicking a button, a pulse appearing, Cyborg inhaling at its speed.

"I'm sorry, but we need everyone who's not a nurse or doctor to clear the room." One of the nurses told them, no one, not even Bruce, daring to argue.

"Defib, 320 Joules." The woman at his side was immediate in doing as she was told, selecting his desired voltage, a high ring filling the air. "I'm clear, your clear, we're all clear." The care team backed away from the boy, who was then shocked, three beeps following the act. It was still way to high.

"340 joules!" The birds BPM, beats per minute, rose to 220, the heart monitor going haywire. Before he was shocked, the same woman as before started CPR, counting, trying with her best abilities to regulate his heart rate.

He was shocked again, though his heart didn't slow, but it didn't rise either. It had been four and a half minutes, they had to regulate his heart. CPR again, before a loud 'clear' was heard.

* * *

In the Titan's mind he remained tied down by the vines, legs pulled apart, knees at his chest, as he whimpered, the man chuckling at his defenseless state.

"Please, don't..." His heart felt like it would burst from his chest, the man approaching his bird, though saying nothing as he touched the boys nude form, Robin not sure when he'd lost his uniform. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." He said struggling once again, despite his broken wrists.

His ankles where crushed, screams echoing down the otherwise silent corridor, interrupted as a familiar terror pressed against his hole, blushing as humiliating consumed him.

"P -p-please..." He stuttered, knowing it was futile, feeling the shaft force it's was past his entrance, screams of pure angst leaving him, tears being plentiful, feeling an electric current attack him with each penetration.

* * *

The doctor walked from his room and up to the waiting crowd, looking over a few papers on his way.

"Is he alive?" Slade asked straight forward.

"Yes..." The tone lingered.

"And?"

"I have to keep him here for observation... Even if he wakes, we need to hold him for a few more days to watch his heart, he could have SVT."

"STV?" Bea seemed to be the only one confused by the acronym.

"Supraventricular tachycardia, fast heart rate, often found in young people with anxiety, which I've been told he's been experiencing a lot of lately, and people who drink a lot of coffee, Bruce telling me he's drunk coffee since he was eleven, despite his best efforts to keep him away from it." If the changeling was in his usual form, his ears would have drooped. "Don't worry, if he does have STV all we need to do is lessen his coffee intake." The doctor smiled at the youngest, who seemed relieved at his reassuring words.

* * *

He sat in absolute darkness, his pitch black intermission being a cold one, shaking on an unseen floor, hugging a broken body in a tight grip, waiting for the next scene. His mind was silent, simply trying to breathe, feeling the impending doom, followed by hopelessness seep into a crack formed in his chest.

"Robin..." He could hear a familiar voice call to him from a distance. He reached for it, lifting a hand towards the voice, thinking his time was up, but realizing the voice belonged to someone still living. He found himself to weak to stand, crashing to the ground as he tried to rise, a low whine leaving him.

"Robin." The voice was much closer, making the boy look up, Joseph standing with an outstretched hand. "It's time you came back." Another whine, feeling to tired to listen to the man's request, making the man chuckle as he stood patiently, waiting for the boy to take his hand.

* * *

"He's awake, doctor!" Bruce cried down the hall, the doctor soon walking in.

"Robin? Robin, can you speak?" No response, in all honesty he simply didn't want to respond. "Can you hear me?" The boy nodded, eyes half-opened as he looked at the doctor. "Good. Do you remember what happened?" The boy didn't seem sure for a moment. "You tried to overdose on your Cymbalta." The bird didn't seem surprised, he'd known he'd eventually try, so the action wasn't all that shocking, overall feeling disappointed that he'd failed.

"How long do you want to hold him for?" Slade's voice made a chill run down the Titan's spine.

"A few days, three should be plenty." Robin frowned, three days sitting in a hospital, and his friends, along with Bruce would leave, mainly because he wouldn't let them stay, they had people to protect, staying with him felt selfish. Along with them, Slade surly had his own prior engagements. Not that he'd get lonely, no, but he would get bored easily, already feeling restless already, body stiff, re-positioning.

* * *

_**Whoa... So many medical terms... I feel like Beast Boy listening to Cyborg talk about science stuff! My brain hurts... Even rereading it made my brain malfunction a bit.**_

_**Again I'm sorry about this taking so long... I've been going through room moving and stuff with the cops, it's cool now though.**_

_**Before you ask, one or two more chapters, then this torture should be over... *Yawn* Think I'm gonna' sleep for a few hours or so... **__**G**__**'night...**_

_**Feed the num-numz the yum-yumz?**_

_**Feedback?**_

_**...**_


	31. Leaving the Shower

**Well Duck! How long's it been guys?! Way to long! So pretty much what happened was I got writers block, then I got discouraged, then I forgot about this for about a mouth, the I had to figure how I wanted it to end, then I forgot for a bit longer, and I'm an arse, I know. **

**Here's a reminder!**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Robin had his 18th birthday, met slade, though he was Joseph at the time, got kidnapped by Slade, tortured, raped, returned home to the Titans, yadda, yadda, yadda. Was kidnapped again, raped and tortured to insanity, had stock homes syndrome. Once Robin was rescued we discover Slade had been split, personality wise that is. Robin returns to the tower, yadda yadda yadda, Batman got him a therapist, yadda, yadda, medicine, suicide, hospital, and we're back up to speed!**

**(Hope that was right, and helped so you don't have to reread the damned thing!)**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"For the last time, go... You have people to protect..." While his words matched his old demeanor, his tone was melancholy, monotone, though it still seemed sad in some way, making them hesitate, but one look at their leaders gaze even if for a single moment scared them off, it being far more terrifying without his mask, not one daring to refuse his request, or order more like, Slade being the exception. "I said go. I'm sure you have people to terrorize somewhere in the city." Slade shrugged.

"I think I'll stick to terrorizing you for now." He sat back in his chair, smirking back at the teen with arms crossed over his chest.

"Just my luck." Robin said, though in reality he was glad for the company, even the chuckle seeming somehow soothing. The boy settled on his side, burying his head against the soft powder blue pillow, soon sliding from consciousness.

* * *

The next day Robin woke to screaming, his screaming, breathing heavily as though he'd just ran a marathon, sweat covering his flesh as he turned to the side, hugging his pillow in a tight grip, near hyperventilating as the anxiety attack continued, Slade seeing the events, taking action.

A doctor calmly entered with Slade following, lead to the boy who didn't seem to notice them, eyes shut as he held his pillow, mumbling questionable phrases under his breath.

"Richard? Richard can you hear me?" The boy tightened his hold. "Richard I need you to relax, I'm going to give you some Cymbalta, okay?" No signs of acknowledgment were seen, Robin trying to regulate his breathing, counting in his head, screaming the numbers as his head screamed back insults.

"I - I can't move..." He said, a whimper heard alongside.

"Richard, relax, you're having an anxiety attack, I need you to take these to stop it."

"I-I'm dying..." He felt his stomach twist, a groan leaving his lips. The doctor forced his hand opened, filling it with two pills.

"You need to swallow these, Richard."

"I don't -" Words where muffled by gritted teeth.

"Richard." A shaking clenched hand slowly inched it's way towards his mouth.

"I -I..." Slade moved to help the boy unclench his hand, the doctor watching him intently.

"Can you swallow?" The man asked.

"I-I d- d- don't know..."

"I need you to try." The boy's teeth where forced apart in such a way all present knew his jaw would bruise.

"Mr. Wilson!" The doctor said, feeling he was being a bit to forceful, but thinking getting in the way was ill thought as well.

The pills where dropped past the Titans teeth, jaw released from the tight grip, teeth clamping back together painfully.

"Swallow." He encouraged, ignoring the doctor. Though the boy did swallowed he seemed to panic more as Slade spoke, bringing up the past, trying to relax, curling into a ball as his emotions attacked, burying his head in his pillow again when the room began to spin, taking a firm hold on the pillow to avoid falling off the bed, as though that would help.

"He should be fine in a few minutes when the drug takes effect." The doctor assured, noting the man's concern. "I also suggest getting any help that he had before back in place, His father said something about a therapist."

"Yes." Was all the mercenary replied, to distracted by the boy to say anymore, at least until he calmed, his rapid intake of air subsiding to a calmer speed, fingers releasing the pillow, slowly turning to where his face part-way show past the fabric of what had once hid it completely, a damp foggy blue orb staring at a far off wall.

* * *

The next few days he was distant again, though started becoming a bit better after seeing his therapist, talking things out. The things that had attacked him in his dream where the main topic, him not knowing how to interpret it. He was torn about how to treat Slade, should he fear him? If he didn't fear him, then what else is there? Could there be something more? Is that what his mind was trying to tell him? He was torn, causing him to sometimes tap in and out of reality, thinking constantly, friends, who visited everyday, noted this, worrying as friends often did, a bit relieved when Slade told them he was just thinking.

"Robin." He didn't respond, continuing his gaze towards the far off wall. "Robin." A hand waved in his vision.

"huh... Oh, yeah, Beast Boy?" The edges of the changeling's mouth sank. "What?"

"Nothing... What are you thinkin' 'bout?" He hoped to get some sort of closure, if any, knowing he wouldn't share, but hoping he would.

"I can't tell you until I know..."

"Know what?"

"The answer..."

"The answer to what?" Beast Boy was really confused, that much was clear.

"That's what I can't tell you."

"Oh... Okay..." Bea's ears neither drooped nor rose, happy he'd at least talked to him instead of waving him off, though worried for what the question could be.

* * *

Slade stayed until the boy was taken back to the tower, suddenly vanishing, leaving the Titan to think as he had the past few days, knowing his presence as no longer needed. He had the Titans to stay by his side to avoid another suicide attempt, trying to keep his mind off thinking about topics which would lead to that.

Weeks went by, the boy thinking, the man keeping his distance, his team growing more concerned. Despite his querying mind, the jet black haired form still trained, despite not going on missions, noting how little missions came in to begin with, knowing Slade had something to do with it. The calls they did get where nothing more than a bank robbery, or a disturbance, nothing the others couldn't handle. He spent most of his free time in the training room actually, honing his skills, much as he had after he'd healed fully from the first assault, his voice also being lost, unless to shout a command, much like that time, making his friends keep close eye on him.

He'd also been taken off his Cymbalta, and on cannabis, the therapist deciding that it was safest, and without side effects, so it may work best. It did in fact seem to help, the boy soon insisting on going on missions, saying he was okay to work, though his friends where skeptical at first. A few days later they where all working properly again, Robin, the missing piece of their team, giving out orders just as well as ever before, Cyborg secretly glad the job was filled by somebody other than himself.

Another week Robin was stopped on his way to his room.

"Hey man! Wanna play Life?" Bea asked one afternoon when Robin seemed especially out of it, knowing he wouldn't refuse as it was always a way to take the edge off in the tower, and with everything that happened in past months, they all needed to relax.

As thought, the bird agreed, lead into the living quarters where the game was already set up, three others sitting around the table, him and Beast Boy joining them.

* * *

They where their usual colors, Bea green, star orange, ect., all the cars set at the start, The green changeling and Cyborg already making friendly bets of who would finish first. They where off, The youngest starting as he somehow always tricked them into going in age order, in other words, he started then they just went left, the only difference being that this time they went right, Robin going second.

The game went on as usual the team poking fun each time someone messed up in their pretend life, laughing and having fun. Robin found himself at a point when he was forced to pick a wife, though he paused, attention on him as he seemed to think to himself, looking down before he finally grabbed a blue piece, setting it in the car, quiet as he looked at his lap, them all understanding. His question had been answered.

* * *

He sent an Email to the man who had caused him great pain, along with great pleasure, simply writing three words. 'I'll be there.' knowing the man would understand, setting out to the destination he'd been happiest.

* * *

He waited there for hours, and thought of leaving when a dark figure, one he presumed to be Slade, appeared, though as the figure stepped closer, that was soon disproved.

"My. My. My. If it isn't the cities golden boy. Hahahah..." Robin's muscles tensed. "Jimmy, you seen those videos? You know the ones."

"Yes, yes I did boss, jerked off to 'em quite nicely, imaginin' this pretty bird between my legs suckin' me dry..." An unseen voice replied. The titan shivered at the thought, going pale as he got in a fighting stance, gritting his teeth with a growl.

A bullet punctured his leg, sending him down with a high scream, spots of yellow and white erupting in his vision. He tried to rise again, placing all weight on his, now one, good leg when 'BOOM' another bullet shot through his skin, ripping his flesh, along with a scream from his lips.

"Now, now, slut wonder... No need to get to excited, we just wanna' play like in those videos..." The boy swallowed, looking towards the ground, a hand finding his face, grabbing his cheeks, bringing his masked eyes to look into the face of his attacker, a man with brown hair and a ruff beard, though instead of admiring, the boy spit in his face, completely appalled by his actions. A hand he knew would come found his chin, giving him an uppercut, making him spit blood, only returning the favor with a sharp one of his own, somehow managing the pain pulsating through his legs, a few teeth spit to the side.

"You little cunt!" He backed away, unable to avoid the kicks landing mercilessly at the small form, thuds sounding as they landed, echoing against the metal walls, few grunts joining as the Titan bit his lip.

The kicks stopped when the bird shook, a huff being heard above.

"I guess seein' as we clipped 'is wings, he should have no problem fuckin' him raw." Robin tried to rise to his hands and knees, only to be kicked again, this time in the stomach.

"We don't need yah' alive for this you know." The thought of having that done to his body after he died, not to mention being found sent a chill down his spine, though He still tried to army crawl away, honestly preferring death over the alternative.

A hand touched his shoulder, causing his body to jolt, kicking out on instinct, only to have a sharp pain erupt through the bullet hole in said leg, crying out.

"Don't touch me!" He managed in the sea of blinding pain.

"I'll do damn well what I please, seein' as your the reason my cousin is currently serving a life sentence behind bars!" Another kick, this time in the leg, the boy's body shaking farther, now erupting in short spasms.

"Don't touch me..." He whispered this time.

"Oh, where'd all that spirit go, bird boy?" A low, deep growl emitted from his victims throat, who looked up with broiling hatred. "Good, it wouldn't be realistic if you where submissive."

"I- I swear to god." He was met with a laugh, captors amused by his sobbing state, watching the shaking form stare towards the ground, trying to rise again.

"So those where real!" More laughter.

A hand grabbed his throat, slamming the back of his head into the pavement, causing a gagged cough to leave him. His back faced towards the other as he was rolled, bottoms pulled down to knees. He thrashed against the hold, still feeling groggy as a hand grabbed his rear, parting his cheeks, a flurry of panic meeting the victim.

The man fell, a bullet hole penetrating his temple, blood leaving his mouth, falling on the half nude teen. Another shot was heard as Jimmy followed suit, having no time to react as he was met with his own demise.

The corpse was rolled off his form, revealing a crying mess of a boy, blood spattering his face, and running along his stomach where the attacker had fallen, Slade immediate in comforting him, kneeling at his side.

"Robin, did they do anything?"

"They had seen the videos." The man's arm wrapped around his waist, helping him rise, the boy pulling up his tights with great difficulty, feeling dirty.

As the boy winced, the man quickly caught his lips, if only to heal him. "I- I waited for you." The shaking in his voice as the kiss parted, and few tears where the only sign of the oncoming sob, the Titan nearly falling again, caught, pulled into the man's arms, where he cried, gripping the man's shirt, hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"I know, I should have checked my Email sooner."

* * *

It was a good half hour before they started walking, the boy still sniffling slightly.

"So why did you email me?" The man asked, shocked he still remembered his email from his apprentice days.

"I- I think I want things to go back to how they where before..."

"Before?"

"Before I was kidnapped..." The boy blushed lightly, walking to wherever the man was leading him, using him for support.

"We can talk about it later, for now just focus on walking."

* * *

Robin found himself lead to one of the mercenaries bases, in the middle of a bedroom before he knew what was happening, tensing, the hand on his shoulder holding him firm to keep him from running.

"Relax. I thought you could use a shower." He motioned to a door which lead to a bathroom.

"Oh. Yah..." He looked towards the ground, a bit ashamed.

"It's okay, I understand." The man told. "Take your time." The boy nodded, heading towards the bathroom, the other stopping him if only to give him a clean shirt, shutting the door with a faint click

He bathed nearly as furiously as after the first assault, all the memories he'd forced himself to forget rushing forth, it not being long before his body fell to the ground with a faint splash, sinking to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist, silently screaming through his thoughts.

He hadn't come out after an hour, worrying the man, who now knocked on the door.

"Boy? You still in there?" He wouldn't put it past him to escape somehow, not that he was being held there against his will in the first place, though.

"Robin? I'm coming in if you don't answer." He slowly pushing the thin wooden door opened, already fearing the worse, eye going slightly wider as he saw the scene, somehow overall keeping his composure despite.

The Titan sat on the floor, leaning against the sink, unmasked eyes pushed against knees, shrunk into himself, wearing the shirt Slade had given him, though of course it was way to big for him.

"Boy, you awake?" He moved to touch the form, who's head shot up to look at him, trauma clear as he sobbed. "Are you planning to just stay in here all day?" He tried to be as calm as possible despite the other's current state.

Robin only nodded.

"Oh so you don't want to leave the bathroom?" He shook no. "Why not?" After a long string of silence, which the man patiently waited through, Robin responded.

"Last time I left the bathroom at one of your bases-" He trailed off, avoiding the sentences end.

"You need to rest, you've had a long day." He offered the boy a hand. He slowly accepted, carefully raised off the ground, led to the door., swallowing as they drew near, heart quickening, gasping as he was about to pass the entry way.

"No!" He jerked away, falling back, tears replenished, even more so as his head hit the sink, hands shooting to a newly formed bump, pulling back so he could see red, that somehow seeming to snap him from his delusional state.

* * *

The wound wasn't bad at all, at least not bad now, healing in a matter of minutes due to the man's saliva. Them sitting on oppesite ends of the bed, silence enveloping the room, avoiding one another's gazes, mainly Robin, embarrassed.

"I don't think I can be Robin anymore..." He said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Not with those videos, not with everyone knowing..."

"If not Robin then who?"

"I don't know... Maybe I'll just not be a hero anymore..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean... The Titans have proven they're able to protect the city without me... So there's not really any point to Robin anymore."

"Are you sure?" Only a nod. "While I don't agree, I won't stop you." The boy smiled, before frowning again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think I can stay here either..." The man was far from surprised."To- to m-much-" He bit his lip to hold back the storm threatening his eyes.

"Where will you go?" He was quick to get to the point.

"Bluhaven."

"No."

"What?" Robin blinked, the response having been fast, also not having been prepared for that reaction.

"You can't go to Bluhaven."

"Why not? Why do you even care where I go?"

"Because, despite what you think, I prefer you living. Bluhaven's far to dangerous, almost as bad as Gotham, and Batman isn't in Bluhaven."

"I-I won't go to Gotham." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from the conversation, staring at the ground. "I'll be in more danger there." His voice was soft, weak. "Plus, Bluhaven's close to Gotham." He managed a weak smile, it not being assuring.

Slade sighed, knowing the boy had made up his mind, looking into the boy's bright orbs, exchanging a moment of pure silence, the only conversation being the one between their stare, when the mercenary spoke up.

"I'm going with you."

"What?!"

"I refuse to leave you alone in that crime ridden city, it's far to dangerous, even if you decided to continue to fight it."

" Don't you have work here?" A much as Robin refuted the evidence, he feared this man to a certain extent, and always knew in the back of his mind he would always fear him.

"Nothing important." Suddenly the other seemed to close, the boy freezing with a gulp. "I only came here for you anyways." The lip to lip contact caused sparks to ignight in the youngest, loosing his words, as well as his thoughts, noting how the kiss didn't seem forced, the other quite gentle in pursuing him, trying not to scare him off, a hand placed to the small of his back, the other lying at the base of his chin.

He felt a hand slide under his top, which was the only wear he had on, making him jolt in surprise. Slade pulled back, hand moving to run through the thick of his hair, sighing. The boy scratched his arm, he hadn't meant to flinch, it was just- after all that had happened, he didn't know how to react to a gentle touch.

They avoided gaze with one another for the longest time, or at least the youngest did, until he found enough strength, advancing, for the first time, on the mercenary, catching his mouth in an unorganized kiss, glad when the other took over, leading him to his back, them kissing for an extended period, the Titan working hard to remain calm, glad Slade was being patient with him.

He, again, pushed the man on, wrapping his arms around the other, who didn't hesitate to kiss harder, hearing a moan leave the other, who's tongue played along, whining as the kiss parted, though the body breathed heavily, the blush painting his cheeks edging the man farther, lips moving to suck at the nape of his neck, a bite following.

"Mah!" He said in a short burst of surprise, it obvious he enjoyed the attention, the man staying there for a moment before focusing on his nubs, which where visibly hard through the materials pressed against his chest. The top was raised, thrown to the side, a thumb encircling his nipple, mouth soon moving to join the fun, sucking greedily, before teeth attacked, sinking just sharp enough to cause a reaction, and what a reaction it was. His skin tingled where ever the man's tongue trailed, the bite seeming to only amplify his lust driven madness, a hearty moan seeping past his lips, causing another bite, this one more acute, on his opposite nub. His back arched, thrusting against the other absent minded, a hand soon cupping his lower half, fondling the sensitive area. Another frantic moan pierced the air, thrusting farther.

It wasn't long before his knees where positioned over shoulders, a lubed finger moving to his lower half, tracing his hole, causing a shiver to run through him, tensing, the other paying no mind, seeming in pure bliss as his arms gripped the bedding around his head, cheeks flushed as he gasped. A digit was positioned at his tight entry, ready to sink deep inside the boy to prepare him.

His body erupted in a violent shake, surprised he had managed to suppress the reaction for as long as he had, the panic slamming his chest violently like the titanic.

"Boy-"

"Just go! I- I'm fine." Tears flowed along his cheeks, gritting his teeth, eyes tightly shut.

He was dropped, looking up in surprise, faced with an irritated expression from the other.

"Robin, you don't want this."

"Yes! Yes I do- I mean, I have no other choice, Slade! I can't live like this anymore...!"

"Doing something so foolish, boy, you're not ready. I'll wait." The sobs worsened, the youngest curling in fetal position, gripping his ebony locks as he shook rapidly, feeling a hand touch his shoulder, thumb comforting him in light strokes, soon feeling a blanket draped over him, providing him the comfort of at least not not being exposed as he cried to himself.

* * *

It took a while before he was able to collect himself somewhat, the stream turning to a trickle, unable to look to the man who hadn't left the room since he'd arrived.

"I'm sorry..." His fingers gripped the blanket around him.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"For- for everything..." It sounded to the man like he was saying since the beginning, making him frown.

"Again I say, you didn't do anything."

"I- I came on to you..."

"What? I 'came on' to you, boy." He said it as though air quotes should have been included.

"It was my fault..."

"What?"

"I should have stopped you..." The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. Typical symptom of rape trauma, blaming ones self.

"Robin, look at me." He refused, burying his face into bed. "Fine, but listen. Nothing that has happened between you and I over the past few months, be it my state, has been your fault. I take full responsibility for the horrible things I have put you through, and I need you to know that."

"Yes it is!" The man grew slightly upset, grabbing the boy by the shoulder, edging him to turn, a tear streaked face with an overbearing sadness written across it looked his way, him looking back with a stern gaze.

"No it isn't."

"It's my fault! All my fault!"

"No it wasn't. It was my fault." He bit back.

"It wasn't your fault! You weren't in your right mind! I should have fought harder!"

"It wasn't your fault." He said a bit more serious, lying a hand at the side of his head, a fear ridden look appearing, before the boy began to cry fully once again, eyes narrowing as a wave of salt poured from his eyes, which soon shut tightly, his entire being shaking. It was going to happen again, there was nothing he could do to stop it, he was to weak. He thought hating himself farther, panting and gasping as hiccups racked his panicked form, making no attempt at escape, feeling the hopeless feeling he'd felt in the past seep into his very being.

"It was my fault." He stayed in that position for a moment, needing it to stick, moving after a second to allow the boy to breath, thinking the bird would pass out if he didn't calm down himself. It was so frustrating though, the way the boy seemed completely brainwashed by the idea he was responsible for the events taking place in the past.

* * *

"I- I'm leaving..." He spoke in a hushed tone some time later, asking for his clothes back, which he quickly pulled on, neither of them speaking as he left the man to his thoughts, alone to think how bad off he'd truly made the others thoughts.

* * *

He informed hie team of his departure soon after returning to the Tower, simply saying he'd left to think when they asked where he'd been, though everybody knew that was a lie, saying he couldn't stay there anymore due to the memories, Star and Bea trying to convince him to stay, already knowing in some way, it was futile.

He left a mouth later, not speaking to the man who had caused him to leave in the first place, knowing it wasn't his fault, simply leaving with his good byes to the Titans, saying he would visit soon, not planning to return for any other reason.  
**Okay! Done! Good ending? I know it sucked, it was between this and Robin and Slade getting together, moving to Bluhaven together, but that's quite boring.**

**I'm afraid to even request this, but...**

**~Feedback...? -.-** ~


End file.
